Closer To You
by Marchgirl
Summary: Kagome is on vacation from school and decides to spend it with Inuyasha but then she is attacked and Inuyasha helps her to recover and the two form a real bond.
1. Chapter 1

_** Vacation**_

**At the well Inuyasha tossed up two backpacks then with Kagome on his back, jumped out. Kagome was going to be his side of the well for a while. She had some kind of school vacation and didn't have to go back for a few days. ** In fact, they were all going to have a vacation from searching for the Shikon Jewel.

Inuyasha let Kagome slip off his back then picked up the bags. "Hmph, I'm surprised the others aren't here waiting for you." No sooner had the words left his mouth that their friends appeared walking up the hill.

"Hey everyone! I brought some goodies for you – all your favorites and I made sure that Inuyasha didn't touch them." Kagome laughed with delight as Shippo raced across the green grass then jumped into her arms.

"Gee Kagome, I'm sure going to miss you! Do I have to go with Sango and Miroku?" The little fox demon pouted up at her.

Kagome's eyes twinkled. "Now Shippo you know Sango will need you to protect her from Miroku's wandering hands and you'll be able to play with Kirara any time you want! Think of all the exploring you'll get to do at the Demon Slayer's village – it will be an adventure. I know Sango's really counting on you." The girl touched her forehead to the fox's with a gentle smile.

Shippo sighed. "Yeah okay." The young demon turned to look at Miroku with a tired expression. "Miroku I wish you could control yourself better!" Shippo hopped out of Kagome's arms and jumped over to the monk's shoulder then bopped him on the head.

Miroku looked affronted. "You guys, I'm not that bad!" At their stern looks he blinked and looked away. Thinking to change the subject he went to stand by Inuyasha. "So which one of these is for us?" Miroku grunted as he took the heavy bag that Inuyasha held so easily.

Sango just rolled her eyes and went to her friend. "Thanks for suggesting this Kagome. I've wanted to go home for a while now and put things in order but we never seem to have time. But now with your vacation and things being so quiet around here – we can all relax!" The older girl was so happy to be going home that she was practically dancing.

"We all need this! I'm just glad things are working in our favor for a change." Kagome sat down on the edge of the well. "I just hope I can get some studying done since we won't be hunting Naraku. I'm also looking forward to seeing Jinenji. It's been a long time since we were there and I want to be sure the villagers are treating him and his mother well. Of course I'll be raiding his garden as well, getting some herbs for Kaede. Jinenji's green thumb is to be envied!" Kagome laughed and looked up at the clear blue sky. "The weather's beautiful, flowers are blooming – it will be nice to simply enjoy being here for a change." The teenage girl from the future looked over at Inuyasha who was talking to Miroku. "It's been forever since it was just the two of us alone. Inuyasha's always so tense and worried about what Naraku's up to. I'm hoping this time away from it all will get him to relax and enjoy life for a change." The wind blew her hair in her face and she quickly scooped it back to watch Inuyasha.

Sango looked from Inuyasha who was moving his arms wildly trying to explain something to Shippo and Miroku and back to Kagome who couldn't seem to keep her eyes of the demon boy. "If anybody can, it's you Kagome. Look, here comes Kaede." Both girls watched the woman move slowly their way.

The old priestess was just coming up the hill. She was bringing a list of herbs for Kagome to get. Jinenji's farm had herbs that she didn't have access to and Kagome had volunteered to get them for her.

Kaede folded her arms behind her back looking over the group of young people. "Well I assume you are all ready to go. Sango I hope you find things well at your village and you Inuyasha, look after Kagome, hear?" She ordered gently.

"Yeah, yeah don't I always? Interfering old woman." He grumbled as he walked away to get Kagome's bike. Inuyasha secured the backpack. Behind him he could hear Miroku approaching.

"So Inuyasha, I just thought you should know, Kagome is really looking forward to this break, so try not to ruin it for her." Miroku was also aware that Inuyasha needed a breather so it was best to try and get the guy to understand that.

Inuyasha spun around hands on his hips angry. "Why is everybody on my case dammit? Did you hear me say anything against Kagome's plan? I didn't oppose it! Anybody ever think I might want a break too?" He stared at Miroku daring him to contradict him.

Miroku crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side. "You didn't did you? It's just that you're usually so hot to catch Naraku that stopping and taking some to time rest, well we just didn't think you'd do it. Okay, good. We should all be able to enjoy ourselves then. And I can finally get some quality time with Sango." Miroku stroked his chin and wiggled his eyebrows.

Inuyasha folded his hands within his sleeves and shook his head. "Huh! Some quality time stroking her butt you mean!"

Miroku grinned and shrugged. "I can't help it. Every time I turn around it seems to be there just waiting for me to touch it." The monk flexed his fingers.

Inuyasha and Shippo shared a look that said 'hopeless'. "Pervert." He turned away. "Hey Kagome, when are we leaving? I thought you wanted to get an early start?" Inuyasha put the bike over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Kagome hugged Kaede, Sango, Shippo and Kirara too. "So we'll meet back here in a week?" She asked and everyone agreed then as Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on Kirara, Kagome joined Inuyasha and waved. "Have fun!" The demon cat roared then flew off.

"We should be home on time Kaede. Take care." Kagome hugged the old woman before going to Inuyasha and had him put the bike down. She was going to ride for a while.

"Farewell." Kaede said watching them with a smile.

"See ya." Inuyasha tossed back at her then with the wind blowing his hair, followed Kagome.

The two were quiet as they left the village but it was a companionable quiet. They traveled all morning then stopped for lunch. Afterwards, Inuyasha rode on the back of Kagome's bicycle and the couple talked. Mostly it was about ordinary things, Kagome's family and she tried to tell him about school but Inuyasha just couldn't seem to get what was so important about it but still they had fun just talking. The day came to a close with the two of them friendly and in good spirits. Remarkably enough they'd managed not to have one single argument the whole day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Attack at the Spring**_

**For the next two days the couple traveled and in the mean time, learned a bit more about each other. Kagome even took on the task of teaching Inuyasha how to ride a bike.** She laughed a lot and though Inuyasha grumbled, he didn't give though he thought about after falling off it several times. In the end, Inuyasha found he liked riding and as they traveled, he and Kagome took turns peddling.

The next evening, about a full day's ride from Jinenji's place, they came across a hot spring. Kagome was delighted at the find, now she could take a nice hot bath. But first they set up camp, got a fire going and fixed dinner.

"Will you be bathing too Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she laid the towels and things she was going to be using.

"Since we're here, yeah why not? I'll bathe after you. Where'd you put those manga? I'll read why you're bathing." Inuyasha rummaged excitedly through the backpack. "Here it is!" He chuckled, this one was really funny.

Kagome just shook her head with a smile. Sometimes he was just a big kid. In any case she knew he'd be too involved with the book and wouldn't bother her during her bath. Heck he probably wouldn't notice her go or come back since he was already reading! Leaving Inuyasha to his reading, Kagome headed for the spring and hiding behind some bushes got undressed. She peeked over at Inuyasha to be sure he wasn't looking and saw he was indeed very involved in the manga. Kagome was amused and a little disappointed but she shrugged and quickly slipped into the hot water.

It was heavenly. Kagome swam for a little while then headed for some rocks in a deeper part of the spring. One was flat enough for her to sit on and perched there she began bathing. The night was beautiful with the stars appearing in the sky. Kagome began to hum as she washed not noticing that anything was wrong. She slipped off the rock so that she could rinse her hair and felt the water lap up over her breasts. It could have been her own movements that moved the water so or maybe it was Inuyasha but she didn't think so. Inuyasha really wasn't the type to peep unlike that monk!

Kagome's thoughts went back to that time when Inuyasha had come looking for her in the sage's house. She'd been so happy to see him that she'd stood up revealing her naked body. That had both been extremely embarrassed so she was pretty sure Inuyasha hadn't entered the spring without telling her.

Shrugging, Kagome sunk beneath the water running her fingers through her hair then rose up again. She was just blinking the water out of her eyes when she felt something wrap about her legs. Fear gripped her immediately but all Kagome had time for was one quick gasp before being pulled beneath the water.

**~mg~**

It really was a funny manga so funny that once he'd finished, Inuyasha started reading it again. It also kept his mind off of Kagome naked in the water. Yeah he'd seen her naked before and he had to admit, at least to himself that he did like seeing her that way. He wouldn't peek like Miroku always did but Inuyasha did keep an ear turned towards the spring so he would be aware of what she was doing and in case she needed him. At some point she started humming to herself but then stopped. Inuyasha didn't think anything of it since it probably meant she was swimming or something. It wasn't until he heard that slight gasp then complete silence that sent him to his feet. Inuyasha sniffed the air, Kagome's scent was gone!

Inuyasha had a bad feeling and walked towards the spring. "Kagome? Kagome say something! I'm coming towards you! Kagome?!" He'd take his punishment if he was wrong. Inuyasha raced to the spring. He saw her clothes and her towel hanging on a tree branch. Signs of Kagome but no Kagome. He was sure she wasn't playing such a mean trick on him. Inuyasha paced his way around the spring looking for clues to what might have happened. His golden eyes even looked over the water. There was just the slightest ripple on its surface but it was enough for him to take a closer look. Could it be Kagome?

He didn't waste any more time and jumped in. As soon as he could see through the water, Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was in trouble, deep trouble. The girl was being held by some kind of demon. It looked like an octopus but much bigger and uglier. Three of its tentacles were wrapped around Kagome – one around her throat, one around her torso trapping her arms against her body and the other one circled her legs. She couldn't move at all and she couldn't breathe. Quickly swimming down to her, Inuyasha paused for a split second. She was almost out of it from the lack of air but in her eyes there was such a look of trust and the absolute knowledge that he, Inuyasha would rescue her.

Not about to let her down, Inuyasha slashed through the tentacles from top to bottom. Wrapping an arm around her waist he swam for the surface. They broke through and with a strong kick, Inuyasha escaped the water and landed on the ground with Kagome in his arms. Kagome was gasping, coughing and spitting trying her best to get air back into her lungs. He patted her back trying to help. They should have been safe but just as he was about to shrug out of his jacket, a tentacle slithered around his ankle. Growling, Inuyasha ripped through it with his claws. He was angry, very angry. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusagia. "Damn demon – be gone! Wind Scar!"

The demon was hit full on by the wind attack. It reared up out of the water screeching in pain then was no more. It was blasted out of existence. Inuyasha didn't bother to watch it die and turned back to Kagome just seconds after releasing the sword's power. He scooped her up and ran with her to the fire. After laying her on her sleeping bag, he tried to get a response from her.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright Kagome? Damn it." Inuyasha was scared and looked over her pale face anxiously. She was breathing shallowly. There were also some weird marks on her body left by the demon. "Say something dammit! Talk to me Kagome!" He held her shoulders with gentle hands.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome's voice was faint. "Tha- nks Inu – yasha….I-I think…I'm fine." She panted. "…must…rest…" Kagome's eyes were very heavy. She was so very tired it was hard to think let alone talk.

Relief flowed through him. "Okay, okay I'll let you rest." Inuyasha let her go and started to cover her up but thought she'd like some clothes on. He took off the Robe of the Fire Rat and put it about Kagome. It was warm from his body and he didn't want to try and figure out how to put her clothes back on her. That done he zipped up the sleeping bag and plopped down beside her while his heart calmed down.

Not sure what he should be doing, Inuyasha finally got up and put more wood on the fire then retrieved Kagome's things from the spring. While there, he checked to make sure there were no more demons to threaten them then hurried back to Kagome.

She didn't look well and the guilt was riding him hard. Inuyasha hadn't sensed the demon at all. It was his job to protect Kagome and hadn't everyone told him to watch over her? He failed. Nothing could happen to Kagome because… because he needed her. This slight girl had become a huge part of his life. Kagome had made his life better and it was because of her that he was no longer alone and that he had friends.

Friends, for the longest time he'd never known what it was like to have friends. Inuyasha also protected them but what really got to him was that they did what they could to protect_ him! _It took him a while to learn it but that's what friends did for each other. Even the arguments he had with them were fun and made life more interesting. Inuyasha didn't even want to think of a life without Kagome in it and yet here she was hurt because he hadn't been paying attention when she needed him.

Inuyasha sat brooding for a while until Kagome called out his name. "Inu-yasha? Inuyasha! Something's wrong…I-I feel worse…worse!" She looked up at him with fear clearly written on her face.

Anxiously he leaned over her. Kagome was very pale and sweating a lot. He touched her face and found she was hot to the touch but she was shivering too. "Oh man Kagome! Wh-what should I do? Do you have something from your era I can give you? Please tell me what to do!" Her fear was his. Inuyasha knew how to fight that was it! He didn't know how to heal. "Should we go back to Kaede?"

Kagome wearily shook her head. "N-no…too far… Jinenji…take me…to…Jinen-ji…" She wanted to say more but it was suddenly difficult to breathe.

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Jinenji – right! We'll be there by morning!" Quickly he put out the fire, stuffed their things in the backpack, stashed the bike up in a tree and in just five minutes, he was ready to go. Inuyasha managed to get Kagome on his back but had to hold onto her wrists because she had no strength to hold onto him. He took off but didn't get very far because her body was so limp. Frustrated, Inuyasha put her down then lifted her in his arms. Carrying her this way should have slowed him down but in his current state, nothing was going to slow him down. Inuyasha moved faster than ever because he was so scared for her. He hadn't lied to Kagome. By the time the sun was touching the horizon, Inuyasha was approaching Jinenji's humble hut.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Jinenji's Help**_

** Jinenji was an early riser and was up eating his breakfast when he caught Inuyasha's scent. If Inuyasha was here then that meant Kagome would probably be with him. Smiling, the gentle giant got up and went outside to greet his guests. It had been quite a while since the two of them had helped him. ** As he came out, Jinenji saw Inuyasha running towards him at a great speed then with one grand leap the half-demon was standing before him breathing hard. He took one look at Inuyasha's urgent face and Kagome's pale one and he knew they needed his help.

"Please come in. This way, you can put her down over here." Jinenji immediately ushered them inside. The hut was larger than the previous one but still rather small. There was a space along one wall where Inuyasha could lay Kagome. "Make her comfortable, I'll get Ma." The tall half-demon moved to the tiny room his mother slept in leaving the couple alone.

Inuyasha got out the sleeping bag and put Kagome on it. He hissed for her skin was so hot, she was burning up. Inuyasha was just about to yell for Jinenji when said man and his mother appeared.

"Well what happened to her? I need to know before we can treat her." The old woman was running her hands over Kagome's face as she listened to Inuyasha's tale. "A water demon huh? It's a wonder she's still alive. Most people die within hours if they manage to get away from that particular demon. This girl's spirit and will to live must be very strong." Turning away, she told Jinenji what plants would be needed to heal Kagome then looked at Inuyasha.

He'd sat close but out of the way as he'd watched the old woman with Kagome. "Will she be all right? I got here as fast as I could. Kagome said you can help her, can you?" Inuyasha reached out to Kagome and brushed her hair away from her face.

The old woman watched him for a moment then nodded her head. She would put him to work helping Kagome, it would ease his worries. This Inuyasha really cared for this girl, it would be interesting to watch them over the next few days.

"Yes I think so. Inuyasha I'm going help Jinenji and I want you to bathe Kagome." Smiling the old woman pushed herself slowly to her feet.

His mouth was a shocked O and his eyes doubled in size. "What? Why me?! Shouldn't you do it? You – you're both girls!" Inuyasha inched backwards from Kagome. Of course he wanted to help but bathing Kagome was a – was a _really_ intimate thing to do.

"Get a grip boy! Didn't you see all the marks the demon left on her flesh?" at his wary nod she continued. "Well that demon put some kind of toxin in her, that's why she's so feverish. You need to wash all the spots where she was touched. Since you were there, you'll know where to look. Doing this will help her. Any toxin left on her skin will only make her condition worse." The wrinkled old woman stared hard at Inuyasha to be sure he understood how serious this was.

His mouth was now closed but it wasn't smiling. Inuyasha was all but biting his lip. "Okay! I'll do it!" He said forcefully committing himself fully because if he didn't say so out loud, he just might run off and leave Kagome to their care.

"Right, there are some buckets by the door and the well is behind the house. I'll have her ready for you when you get back." She hid her smile as Inuyasha stomped outside to get the water.

While gathering the water, Inuyasha realized he was tired. He hadn't slept for over a day and had ran all night but it was the emotion that had really done him in. But now wasn't the time to rest. He was tired but nothing would stop him from helping Kagome. Just the thought that he was going to touch her naked body made him blush. "I hope she won't get mad when she finds out." Inuyasha thought of all the 'Sits' she could curse him with and shivered. When he returned to the hut, the place where he'd left Kagome was hidden by a screen. Inuyasha was relieved at this; at least they wouldn't be watched as he bathed her. When he stepped behind the screen the old woman was standing over a nude Kagome. Inuyasha immediately went the color of his red pants. Jinenji's mom laughed at him.

"Get busy boy. The sooner that stuff is washed off the better she'll feel. For now just wash all the places she was touched. Kagome can take a real bath later when she's feeling better. I'll be with Jinenji if you need some help." Still smiling, she left him to his work.

Breathing deeply, Inuyasha arranged the buckets, knelt next to Kagome and plunged a towel into a bucket. Inuyasha wrung the towel out. _You can do this Inuyasha. She'd do it for you. Yeah she definitely would. _ And with that thought, leaned over Kagome and rubbed the cloth over her neck making sure all the toxin was gone before moving on. Of course though he was doing this to help her, Inuyasha couldn't help noticing her plump breasts right there in front of him. Kagome's nipples were standing up!

_Oh boy! Her arms! Do her arms Inuyasha!_ Tentacles had been around her arms Inuyasha remembered but the damn things had also been around her tummy…just under her breasts. Carefully he washed her torso and managed not to touch her breasts. Sweat broke out on his brow. Next he had to wash her back. To do this Inuyasha pulled her up allowing Kagome to rest against his chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel her breasts pressing against him and damn if it didn't feel good. Holding her loosely, Inuyasha cleaned her back free of toxins. After he was done, Inuyasha held Kagome stroking her back. He knew he shouldn't but her skin was so soft and loved holding her, being close to her, it was nice. Just before lying her back down, Inuyasha held his cheek against hers. He sighed.

That left Kagome's legs and there was another tempting sight. Inuyasha's shaking hands spread her legs just a little bit. He'd have to wash them front and back. Though he tried not to look, Inuyasha's eyes kept straying to the dark curls at the juncture of her thighs – Kagome's sex. Inuyasha decided to hurry up but even so, he enjoyed the length and firmness of Kagome's legs. Just as he was finishing up, Inuyasha was surprised to find his hand, his fingers touching the dark hairs covering Kagome's femininity. He jerked his hand away and cleared his throat several times. "I'm done!"

"Good, now put that kimono I laid out on her then let us know when she's decent. The medicine is just about ready." The old woman told him.

Inuyasha did as he was told and shortly the screen was moved aside as mother and son joined him. Kagome had remained unconscious the entire time, her breathing shallow. The only time she'd been at ease, Inuyasha realized was when he'd been holding her. While that made him feel good, Inuyasha just wanted them to give her the medicine so that Kagome would get better.

"Okay here's what we have to do. First Inuyasha, you need to get her to drink this tea. It's bitter and she'll probably refuse it. Since she's more familiar with you, I'm hoping you'll have better luck. After Kagome drinks the tea we have to spread this poultice on her skin. Yep on all those places you just washed!" She said when Inuyasha goggled at her. "We'll have to do this every couple of hours to make sure it draws out all the toxin. It's going to be hard on her 'cause it's gonna burn coming out of her. This is going to be a long day for all of us." The old woman sighed rubbing her old hands together. "Jinenji will tend the garden as usual so it will be up to us to take care of Kagome. Alright, off with you Jinenji and be sure to call out before coming in." His mother warned him.

"Right Ma. Don't worry Inuyasha, this will work and Kagome will be back to herself in no time." Jinenji stated in his quiet way and waited to see if Inuyasha believed him.

Inuyasha met the half-demon's green gaze and nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Thanks. Thanks a lot." He had to believe them and himself. Kagome had to get better.

_**~mg~**_

**The old woman was right, it was a long day. Inuyasha had to hold Kagome in his arms and tilt her head back in order to get the tea down her throat.** Since it smelled awful to him, he knew it wouldn't taste good but she had to drink it. She'd fought him with heavy limbs and choked when the tea hit her tongue but Inuyasha made her drink all of it. After that, he and Jinenji's mom spread the poultice on Kagome's body. They covered Kagome up and she appeared to be resting easily so the two of them were able rest and eat something before the medicine began to work and Kagome started to react.

If he could have faced Naraku, Sesshomaru or a creature out of Hell, Inuyasha would have just to not be where he was. Inuyasha was scared and not for himself but for Kagome. She thrashed and moaned and wept as the medicine did its work. Sometimes he had to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Outside, Jinenji could hear Kagome and it was so bad he too wept for her pain. He stayed busy with the garden and only went in the hut when he absolutely had to. As the day went on, the old woman and Inuyasha repeatedly removed and reapplied the medicine. When Kagome's reactions became less intense they were positive most of the toxin had been removed.

"Inuyasha you should put this on her one more time to be sure it's all gone. Kagome hasn't reacted in the last few hours but let's be on the safe side. Also give her more tea to help purge her system completely. I'm tired and going to bed. Wait a few more hours then remove the last of the poultice then you should get some sleep too. You're looking dog-tired boy!" Jinenji's mom shuffled away laughing at her joke.

Jinenji was back and had cooked for everyone. "Inuyasha, come eat something before doing that. You will need your strength as you care for her." He watched as the boy stretched, slid the screen in front of Kagome so she could rest quietly then joined Jinenji for a simple but hearty meal.

Shyly Jinenji looked at Inuyasha then away. "You – you two are very close. I umm noticed that the last time you were here and…seeing you with her now has only confirmed that. No don't deny it, it is plain to anyone with eyes to see." Jinenji laughed when Inuyasha had looked at him in surprise. "It is – nice to have some to care about. Treasure it Inuyasha. I think – I think you are good for Kagome." Jinenji smiled gently.

Inuyasha normally would have denied Jinenji's words but found he didn't want to. "Actually she's the one who's good for me. Kagome…brings light to my life." He blushed then concentrated on his food embarrassed. When the meal was done, Inuyasha found the courage to look at Jinenji again. "Thanks Jinenji, for the meal and for saving Kagome. I'm glad we can call you friend." Inuyasha tapped the man's large arm.

Jinenji blushed at the praise and nodded his head quickly. "Goodnight Inuyasha. If you need anything, let me know." The giant cleaned up then moved to his pallet to sleep.

Inuyasha joined Kagome behind the screen and got to work. He applied the medicine and waited to see if Kagome would have any more reactions. He was relieved when there wasn't and washed away the last of the poultice. Inuyasha covered Kagome with a blanket staring at her. She was sleeping normally but even in sleep she looked exhausted. The treatment had been hard on her. Yawing Inuyasha started move away and sleep against the wall as he usually did but suddenly changed his mind. He inched closer to Kagome then lay down beside her and curled his body protectively around hers. In moments Inuyasha was asleep gently holding the girl he cared for.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kagome's Recuperation**_

**There was cotton in her ears and in her mouth. Her body was sore and weak, it hurt just to breathe. It was hard to think beyond the pain but Kagome knew she should try to find out what had happened to her.**_ Where am I? Where's Inuyasha? …What's wrong with me?_

For long moments Kagome lay there unable to move or to really wake up. Sleep was pulling on her but she had to try to at least open her eyes. It took forever but finally her eyes opened to mere slits. She saw red and panic had her waking up a bit more. Kagome closed her eyes and wondered if she was bleeding. It was as she lay there scared to death that she felt a strong heartbeat. Her own was racing but this other was steady. It was reassuring. _I'm not alone! Inuyasha! It has to be Inuyasha. …The red…his robe jacket – it has to be!_

It was then that she became aware that she was actually lying on top of him. She'd been so disoriented and in pain that she hadn't even realized that she was being held by Inuyasha, resting face down on his warm chest. Again Kagome tried opening her eyes to see where they were or even just to see Inuyasha's face but the effort was too much. All she could confirm was the Robe of the Fire Rat but that was enough. Sighing Kagome relaxed against Inuyasha. She guessed he was sleeping for he hadn't moved when she had. That was a worrying thought. _Inuyasha sleeps so lightly, a cricket nearby would normally wake him!_ Whatever had happened to her had also affected Inuyasha. _Oh!_ His hand cupped her head then slid down her spine. Inuyasha sighed and held her gently. Kagome felt tears in her eyes. _He's okay! Thank God! _Her relief was instant and she felt sleepy again. It didn't matter where they were. She was with Inuyasha and he was holding her. She was safe with him, always with him. Kagome pressed her ear against his chest and let his heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

It was late in the afternoon before Kagome woke up again. Some of the cotton in her head had been removed and after only a few minutes, Kagome recognized Inuyasha's presence. They had shifted from their original position. She was now on her side, head on Inuyasha's arm and he was behind her with his other arm over her waist. This closeness was new for them but Kagome wasn't upset or had any thought to complain. It was new and…she liked it.

No if she was going to wonder or worry about something, it was where they were and what had happened to them. She knew they were inside someplace but that's it. There were no voices just the sounds of nature around them. Kagome couldn't tell if he was awake but she didn't want to wait any longer, she called his name. Or she tried. It took a couple of attempts to get her voice to work. "Inu- yasha?"

He'd been dozing on and off since morning. Yeah he recovered his strength faster than humans but for some reason, lying here next to Kagome, Inuyasha found it hard to stay out of the land of dreams. At the sound of her voice, he started. Carefully Inuyasha sat up and at the same time, turned Kagome over so he could see her face.

"Hey, you finally woke up!" Inuyasha smiled at her. "Jinenji's mom thought you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow." His hand cupped her face then tested her forehead for fever. "Are you alright Kagome?" He kept trying to remember all the things his own mother used to do when he was sick.

Kagome was confused. _Jinenji?_ And though she wanted answers, Kagome was captivated by the look on Inuyasha's face. There was such tenderness but also worry for her and happiness too. It made her feel…special. "Tired…weak. Inuyasha…what…happened?" Blinking she suddenly remembered that they had been traveling to Jinenji's home but she had no idea of how they'd gotten there. Before either could speak, another voice spoke up.

"Well since I hear voices back there, I'm guessing our girl is awake hmm?" Jinenji's mom moved aside the screen shielding the couple and looked down at the children, Jinenji standing behind her. "Look at you! You've surprised me girl, I didn't think we'd be talking to you so soon. Another day at least or so I thought." She chuckled pleased to be wrong. You, Inuyasha – sit her up." The old woman knelt so she could look Kagome over. "Yep, looks like that medicine did the trick! I bet you gotta pee something awful." She grinned at Kagome who blushed. "Out! Go on outside while I help Kagome."

Embarrassed the boys did as they were told but both were grinning because Kagome was awake and doing much better. They waited anxiously to get back inside but didn't enter until the old woman told them to. Inuyasha wasted no time crossing the floor sitting at Kagome's side. She looked flushed and was panting a little. It must have tired her out, relieving herself since she was again lying down. "You okay?" Automatically he touched her face making sure the fever hadn't come back.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Kagome's voice was still weak so she was practically speaking in a whisper. "Inuyasha, what happened? I asked but she wouldn't tell me." Kagome frowned at the quiet old woman and tried to sit up but the struggle had her falling back again. "Uh! Inuyasha…I want to sit up – please." Kagome held out a hand to him.

Inuyasha frowned thinking she should lay still but took her hand. He looked to Jinenji then the old woman. Both shrugged. Not sure this was a good idea, Inuyasha once again pulled Kagome into a sitting position but scooted around behind her so that she could rest against his body.

"Would you like some tea Kagome?" Jinenji asked politely. She was the first girl to ever really smile at him. Just being close to her made him feel shy.

"Yes please." Kagome managed a smile for him and chuckled as he hurried away but he returned almost as quickly with her tea.

"Here you go. I've made it very weak so it shouldn't bother your stomach. Tomorrow you can have some broth and maybe some bread." Jinenji squatted down and handed her the tea. "I'm happy that you're feeling better Kagome."

"Thanks Jinenji." Kagome reached for the cup but her hands shook so much that she almost spilled the cup. "What is wrong with me?" She gasped and blinked as Inuyasha saved the cup from falling to the floor.

"Nothing. Not now anyway." Inuyasha said quietly and held the cup to Kagome's mouth. "Here, drink." He urged guessing that her throat must be dry. Kagome only stared at him for a couple of minutes then sighed and sipped at the warm tea.

While she drank, Inuyasha was dreading telling her what happened. It was because of him that she was in this condition. He waited until she finished the tea and he'd handed the cup back to Jinenji before explaining. "So umm, do you remember us stopping at the hot spring? We stopped there for the night." Inuyasha teased her memory.

Kagome wrinkled her forehead. "Vaguely. Did something happen?"

"Well…you wanted a bath and you were taking one when…dammit Kagome – you were attacked by a demon! It lived in that spring. I got you out and thought you'd be okay but you got worse! You were sick and just managed to tell me to bring you here!" He was angry, not at Kagome but the demon and himself. Inuyasha pointed at Jinenji's mom. "She said the demon put some kind of toxin in you then they made some medicine and it took all damn day but well you got better!" He finished quickly and looked ashamed when she turned just enough to see his face, her eyes wide and blinking. "Sorry Kagome. I was supposed to protect you. That demon – I should have _known it was there!_ This is all my fault. I really am sorry." Inuyasha finished quietly looking down at the floor.

Kagome was slightly shocked at Inuyasha's attitude and she dropped her own head trying to recall what did happen. She knew he would never let a demon attack her if he could help it. "Oh! Yes, now I remember!" Kagome looked up at Jinenji and his mom, even Inuyasha but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'd just rinsed my hair when something pulled me under the water. I couldn't get free and the last thing I remember was seeing you Inuyasha." Kagome reached for his hand and held it until he looked at her. "You came to get me and I couldn't breathe but I wasn't worried…because I knew you would save me Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a soft smile of thank you but Inuyasha continued to frown and look upset.

"You almost died! Kagome I didn't sense that demon! I didn't know it was there and I should have! You never would have been hurt if only I'd been paying attention!" Inuyasha was steeped in self-hate.

Jinenji's mom had heard enough. "Oh shut up! So you're so powerful and your sense of smell is so great that you can smell a demon living _underwater?_ All of a sudden you know where all demons are at all times?" Her voice was caustic and derisive as she questioned Inuyasha.

Now there was a questioning frown on Inuyasha's face. "Well no but still I should have -." He stopped when the old woman cut him off.

Her arms flew up in the air. "Should have? Boy do you realize that Kagome is right there, in your arms because you did everything possible to save her? You killed it! That demon is dead and you got her help when she needed it! Inuyasha you helped take care of her without resting and without complaint until you were sure she was out of danger!" Jinenji's mom stopped to take a breath. "I say you did everything exactly right. Demons will always be around and you can only do your best to protect her and others and I believe that's what you did." She crossed her arms nodding at him.

Kagome was quick to agree. "She's right Inuyasha! Please don't blame yourself for something you had no way of knowing about. It wasn't your fault! Besides you were there when I needed you to be. I know I can always trust you to look out for me Inuyasha." Her voice was shy but Kagome held tightly to his hand.

Inuyasha was embarrassed, looked away from her and cleared his throat several times. "Uh, yeah – okay."

She smiled then looked up at Jinenji. "Did he really help take care of me?" Inuyasha was fighter, a warrior – not a nurse!

Jinenji laughed. "Oh yes! He did everything Ma told him to do. The only time Inuyasha would leave your side was to eat. Even then he ate so quickly that he was back at your side in moments!" And he wasn't exaggerating. Once Inuyasha said he would help, he helped.

Kagome was impressed. She looked up at him and saw him blushing. Though it stole some of her energy, Kagome turned to hug him and sighed gratefully when he returned it. "Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you for always being there." She looked up and laughed gently as his face turned even redder.

"Well then, now that all the explanations are done you need more sleep girl! It will be a while yet before you feel like yourself again and the rest of us could use some sleep too." With Jinenji's help she stood. "I know its early but I'm going to bed! 'Night!" Evening hadn't yet arrived but the old woman was tired and shuffled off to her room.

"Goodnight and thanks!" Kagome called after her.

"My pleasure girl. I'd do anything for friends of my Jinenji." She smiled back at them then slid her door closed.

"I'm really happy you're doing better Kagome. It's going to take time for you to recover and I hope we'll get to talk some over the next few days. I've got a few things to finish outside so I'll see you in the morning okay?" Jinenji was hunched over his eyes touching her face shyly then looking away.

"Sure, I'd like that Jinenji. Thank you again." Kagome nodded as the giant left the hut. Just mentioning sleep was making her tired and she yawned. Jinenji nodded then left them alone.

"Right. Time for you to go back to sleep." Inuyasha pulled away and helped her to lie down and get comfortable. "I'm going to be right over here so if you need anything just call okay?" He fixed the screen before Kagome then started to move off to a corner where he would sit and watch over her.

"Inuyasha wait." Kagome hesitated, she was about to change things between or maybe things had changed back at the hot spring. It was a risk but… "You stayed by side all this time." She saw him nod. "Won't you please stay with me now? I'd – I'd really like it if you held me. I like…being close to you." She was scared he'd say no but she held his amber gaze.

Inuyasha was surprised but he didn't show it. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. _Kagome wants me to hold her! _Inuyasha made up his mind. Putting his sword within arm's reach, he moved next to Kagome and she turned on her side to face him.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She curled her fingers into his jacket, snuggled into his chest and sighed more content than she'd ever thought she'd be. Kagome was asleep in moments but not before she heard a soft whisper from Inuyasha – 'I'd do anything for you Kagome.'

It was definitely the start of something new. From that moment on, the two of them always slept together. Inuyasha would lie down beside Kagome, both would smile then cuddle against one another – they were a couple.

_**~mg~**_

** The next few days, Kagome and Inuyasha were never far away from each other. He helped her with everything. Kagome was so weak from being attacked and from the treatment that she couldn't even feed herself – Inuyasha fed her. **It was embarrassing at first be he even dressed her when she was ready to go out. And of course Inuyasha carried her wherever she wanted to only thing he didn't do was help her bathe. Although he thought about it – a lot!

Spending time with Jinenji and his mother proved to be enjoyable. They all traded stories about each other – growing up, their travels and battles. Kagome and Inuyasha also learned about how to grow plants and make medicines. Jinenji learned a lot about where Kagome came from and asked hundreds of questions. His mother actually preferred the card games that Inuyasha told them about. Their time there was about Kagome's recovery but they were having fun too. Nor did they just stay on the farm but Inuyasha would carry Kagome into the village where the children were. She would watch as Inuyasha played with them.

A week went by and both knew they would be missed. They were supposed to be back at in the village, at Kaede's by now. Kagome talked to Inuyasha about this. "Maybe you should go back and let everyone know what happened. You can all come back for me later. I'll be fine for a few days." Kagome told him. She would miss him but didn't like to think of her friends worried about them.

"Uh – no. I'm not leaving you. Both of them are good at tracking and they've got Kirara. If they want to find us, we're not hard to find plus they knew we were coming here. If nothing else they'll stop by here to ask about us." Inuyasha played with her dark hair. "Besides, Miroku will enjoy any extra time he can get with Sango!" He laughed.

Kagome had to smile too. The two of them were sitting under a tree. Inuyasha was leaning against it and she against his chest. Kagome couldn't remember when she and Inuyasha were so happy and at ease with each other. Or as close, physically close as they had been this past week. Kagome didn't want him to go so she was happy to forget she'd said anything at all. "Okay, we'll wait." Her head dropped back onto his shoulder as her hands played with his claws.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and hummed. "See, problem solved! We'll wait and in the meantime, Jinenji's cooked something good. Let's go eat!" He hugged her from behind the scooped her up and ran for the hut.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?**_

**Two days earlier, Sango, Miroku and Shippo arrived at Kaede's hut. The group was all smiles and looked well rested. After dismounting Kirara, Shippo scampered over the grass to Kaede. He gave her a big hug.**

"Hey Kaede, did you miss us?" The fox grinned at her.

"Well hello Shippo! Yes, yes I did miss you. Nice to see you all looking so well. Things are well in your village." Kaede moved over to Sango and the two exchanged hugs.

"Yes thank you. We were able to restore many things, tend to the graves. It looks more like my home again, before – before the attack." Sango was doing her best not to dwell on the loss of her family and friends. "So umm, how are things here? Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango looked around surprised that Kagome wasn't there to greet them.

Shippo had run off to greet some friends but at hearing Kagome's name turned back. "Yeah, where is Kagome? I missed her a lot!" Before he could get an answer, he'd entered the hut but found it empty. He came out with a questioning look on his face.

"Has something happened? Did Inuyasha not keep his promise and has Kagome out chasing the jewel shards?" Miroku asked somewhat exasperated by the dog demon.

"They are not back yet. I was looking for them to arrive yesterday actually. I have some medicines I need to prepare with those herbs Kagome was to bring me. Perhaps they are chasing demons or perhaps they are just taking their time returning. Kagome was excited about this vacation." Kaede informed them while she looked in the direction she expected Inuyasha and Kagome to come.

Miroku paused thinking this over. "It's very possible that is the case. Kagome no doubt wants to enjoy every minute of her vacation and the weather has been wonderful. Maybe she convinced Inuyasha to slow down and enjoy the roses so to speak." He laughed. Inuyasha being a lover of flowers was unlikely.

Kaede also laughed. "Kagome has changed him much, I guess we'll find out when they arrive." She turned towards her home. "Come inside and I will make us tea." They followed her inside each one happy, thinking that Kagome was enjoying herself and that Inuyasha was allowing her to.

_**~mg~**_

**On the third day after their arrival back at Kaede's they began to worry. It wasn't like Kagome to worry them like this, something must have detained them. Hopefully it wasn't Naraku.** So they made a plan, if their friends weren't back by the next morning, they would go looking for them.

The weather changed with the day. It was raining and just as morning turned to afternoon Sango and the others prepared to leave. Inuyasha and Kagome had not come home. All sorts of thoughts ran through their heads of the two of them trapped or hurt and helpless. Of course if Naraku had attacked them then it was possible they were…but nobody said any of that for fear of making it true.

The rain slowed them but didn't stop them. That first day, they found nothing of their friends. They were wet and miserable; the weather depressed them and kept their hopes as low as the hanging clouds in the sky. That night when they made camp, the rain finally stopped. A fire was made to warm them and to dry out their clothes then as Shippo fell asleep, the older couple voiced their worries.

"What do you think could have happened Miroku? I doubt they're off having fun and forgetting us. Even Inuyasha wouldn't do that to us." Sango stroked Kirara who was on her lap.

Miroku threw a few sticks on the fire and watched it leap after the wood. "I don't know Sango. Though we doubt they'd be callous of our feelings, anything could have happened. Maybe Jinenji's village was having some kind of trouble and they stayed to help. It happened the first time they went there." Miroku remembered. They'd gone seeking medicine for Sango and Kirara.

Sango blinked. "Yes you're right, I hadn't thought of that. Or maybe they met someone on the way back that needed their help and went with that person. Kagome's always willing to help someone in need and Inuyasha wouldn't let her go alone. I think we should just go on to Jinenji's. Maybe he can tell us where they are." She looked to Miroku to see if he agreed with her. Though he was a lecherous monk, he often had good ideas, at least when it came to serious problems.

"I agree. We should still look for them as we head to Jinenji's just in case we spot them but hopefully Jinenji will have some information for us. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow could be another long day. Goodnight Sango." Miroku smiled at her. They'd made a decision and that helped ease his fears.

Sango nodded, she too was relieved by their talk. "Goodnight Miroku."

* * *

**The sun took its place in the sky again as they woke up. After a quick breakfast, Kirara did her thing. They figured flying would get them to Jinenji's quicker.** Kagome and Inuyasha were traveling on foot so being above ground seemed like a good idea.

They flew all morning long seeing many trees, a few villages, farms and a couple of travelers but not their friends. In the afternoon, Miroku's eye caught something or more like, something blinded him. He guided Kirara in that direction. As they drew nearer the spot, whatever the flash was, it came from a tree. Miroku gripped his staff and Sang readied her Hiraikotsu just in case it was a demon trying to lure them in. It was Shippo who recognized what it was. One second he was on Miroku's shoulder, the next he'd disappeared in the tree's leaves.

"Shippo!" Miroku yelled after him.

"It's Kagome's bike!" Shippo yelled back. "They were here! Inuyasha had to put it up here but why and where are they?" He looked at his friends who were now at eye level with him.

Miroku looked from the hidden bike and down at the ground. "Look – a campsite. It's probably theirs. Let's check it out."

Kirara took them down. As they looked around, Miroku was sure that it had been Inuyasha and Kagome's camp. Shippo found the manga Inuyasha had been reading – now destroyed from being left in the rain. Sango searched a little further away towards the hot spring for more clues.

"Miroku – come look at this!" Sango called them over and they ran to see what she'd found. Sango was pointing at the ground. She'd found deep gauges left in the earth, the exact type of marks the Tetsusagia made.

"Inuyasha used the Wind Scar meaning he must have fought a demon." Miroku walked closer to the spring, one hand before him making a hand sign and concentrating. "I don't sense the presence of any other demons so he must have got the demon or demons. I don't see any blood either but then the rain could have washed it away. Hopefully neither of them was hurt." He said this calmly but was frowning.

"…But they left Kagome's bike." Shippo looked back up at the metal contraption. "Why would they do that if they were fine?" The little fox worried and jumped up on Miroku's shoulder for reassurance.

"Inuyasha can travel faster on foot. If they had to get someplace quickly, it makes sense that he left it behind. Since Inuyasha put the bike in the tree, it's safe enough from thieves. We'll leave it there too. Let's go, there's still a lot of ground to cover. Kirara!" He felt a sense of urgency since finding their friends campsite.

"Wait Miroku!" Sango said quickly. "Kirara is tired and needs to rest." It was true and she too hated waiting but her little friend came first. "Let's have some lunch first and let her rest. It's still early, plenty of time for us to search." She picked up the now tiny demon cat.

Miroku looked chagrined. "Of course Sango! I'm sorry Kirara. Come on Shippo, let's fix lunch for them. Kirara deserves the biggest fish we can find!" He felt bad for neglecting his the cat.

A few hours later, eaten and rested, Kirara was in the air again. It wasn't long before they saw a hut that was familiar to them.

"Hey that's the hut we stayed in while you and Kirara were recovering from Naraku's miasma. Inuyasha and Kagome were able to walk to Jinenji's from there. We should be getting close now!" Shippo was excited. He hoped to find his friends there or at least information on where they had gone.

"Yes, we were too injured to go ourselves. It didn't seem it take them long to travel between the two places." Miroku tried to remember. "Shall we Sango?"

"Of course. Let's go Kirara!" Sango pointed to some open land and jus the hint of buildings in the distance – farm land and a small village.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Found**_

**It was late afternoon; Kagome and Inuyasha were lying down dozing. Jinenji's mom was cooking and Jinenji was sorting and drying some herbs. It had been another nice day and everyone was feeling well. **

Behind the screen, Inuyasha had just made Kagome more comfortable against his chest when a sound pricked his ears and then he caught their scents. "Dammit all, they got here sooner than I thought they would!" He grumbled knowing that his time alone with Kagome was over. Placing a hand on her cheek, Inuyasha kissed her forehead and nose, gently waking her.

"Hmm…is it time to eat?" Kagome smiled up at him sleepily. She liked waking to his handsome face and from his kisses.

Unable to resist her, Inuyasha smiled back. "Not just yet. We've got company. It seems that Miroku and the others have found us. They should be here in a few minutes. Come on, I'll help you up." Inuyasha sighed at what they would be losing and helped Kagome get presentable then moved the screen aside.

Seeing the screen move, the old woman spoke. "The food's not quite ready yet. Let the girl rest some more." She waved them away.

"I know but we're about to get some visitors." Inuyasha told them bending down to pick up the Tetsusagia.

Jinenji paused as he watched Inuyasha slip his sword into his belt. He got up and reached for the club he kept in case unwanted demons showed up. "Is it more than one demon?" Unlike before, Jinenji wasn't afraid to protect himself and his mother.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "Only two demons but don't worry, they're our friends. I thought they'd come looking but they showed up sooner than I thought. Come on Jinenji, I'll introduce you to them. It was your medicine that saved their lives!" He patted the other guy on the arm then walked outside.

Kirara had just landed when Inuyasha appeared. The cat growled a happy greeting to him while Shippo bounded over and onto Inuyasha's head.

"Inuyasha! You're alright! Where have you been? And where's Kagome?" Shippo was happy to see Inuyasha then got mad thinking that Inuyasha was hiding Kagome from him and pulled on Inuyasha's hair.

"Shippo! Hello Inuyasha. Is Kagome with you?" Sango chastised the fox and tried to be civil but she was curious as well. She was standing before Inuyasha when a very tall demon exited the hut. Sango stepped back quickly gripping her weapon. "Miroku!" Her first thought was that the demon was holding Kagome captive.

Inuyasha hit Shippo's in the head then moved to block Sango. "Hold it! What's up with you? I'm sure we told you that Jinenji was a half demon and as big as a tree!" Inuyasha glared at his friends for acting like this. Jinenji had let them stay there in his tiny hut and here Miroku and Sango were trying to attack the poor guy.

"Sorry about this Jinenji. That's Sango, Miroku, Kirara and the one hanging off me is Shippo." Inuyasha pointed at his friends one by one. "And this is _my friend_ Jinenji." Inuyasha's low growl told them to behave.

Jinenji blushed at this but was grateful that Inuyasha had stood up for him. He nodded at the embarrassed humans. "Hello. Welcome to my home. Kagome is waiting inside. We were just about to eat supper. Please come in and join us." He greeted them politely then moved to show them in.

Miroku and Sango muttered apologies to Jinenji then still stunned by the size of him and Inuyasha's reaction, they followed them inside the small hut. Once inside they saw Kagome sitting against the far wall. Immediately, Shippo smiled and hopped to the floor. He was all set to run the small distance and jump into her arms when Inuyasha caught him by the tail.

"Hey! Let me go Inuyasha! Selfish dog – you've had her to yourself all this time! I want to be with Kagome! Let me go!" He jerked, pulled and kicked but couldn't get loose.

"Forget it! You won't be jumping on Kagome." Inuyasha shook the fox. "She's been hurt and is still very weak. I won't have you tackling her when she's not up to it. And stop calling me names!" He tossed Shippo back to Miroku then moved to Kagome's side.

Kagome smiled gratefully at him then raised her arms so that Inuyasha could pick her up. "Thanks Inuyasha. While I missed Shippo, I didn't want him jumping on me, not just yet anyway." She lay comfortably in his arms.

Inuyasha held her close and smiled back at her. "No problem Kagome." He keep her safe from friend and foe.

Sango and Miroku blinked, looked at each other in surprise then back at Inuyasha and Kagome. Apparently they missed a lot while they'd been separated. There was a story here they couldn't wait to hear. The boy and girl had always had a friendly type of relationship but now there was a new affection between them. They watched as Inuyasha carried Kagome the few feet to the fire where he sat down with her in his lap. Stunned the others quietly joined them.

Kagome looked at Shippo and held out her arms. "You'd like a hug wouldn't you?" She wouldn't deny him that but the bouncing she didn't need.

"Gently." Inuyasha warned with a stern look.

Now hesitant, Shippo slowly walked over to Kagome and let her pick him up. Her arms shook with his weight but she didn't' let go. Shippo frowned up at her. "Are alright Kagome?" He gave her a hug but made it quick since she was shaking so.

"I'll be fine, I'm just really weak right now." Kagome looked at Sango then held out a hand for her friend to take. "It's good to see you. Unlike me, your vacation seems to have gone well." Kagome laughed ruefully. "How is everything at the Demon Slayer's village?" She lay back, her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Umm yes. We were able to make some repairs and lounge around as well. Kagome, what happened to you?" Sango was frowning as she looked the girl over. Her weakness was worrisome.

"Hello Kagome." Miroku spoke before the girl could answer. "We are quite curious. First you never returned to Kaede's then we found your bike and your abandoned campsite. Could you tell us what happened to you?" The urgency in him was gone to be replaced with intense curiosity.

"Nuh-uh, not right now. Supper's ready so why don't we eat then Inuyasha can tell you what you want to know. I'm Jinenji's Ma by the way." The old woman nodded at them as they introduced themselves. She found and filled bowls for everyone then everyone dug in without speaking. The food was good.

Miroku was shocked and lifted an eyebrow as he watched Inuyasha feed Kagome. He looked over at Sango and saw she was staring at the couple too. Miroku cleared his throat to get her attention then shook his head so she would stop staring.

Jinenji's mother grinned to herself, enjoyed her meal and wondered how much entertainment she was going to get from these people.

"Thank you for feeding us especially since we just showed up out of nowhere." Sango bent her head respectfully.

"Well it was no problem. You see Kagome and Inuyasha figured you would show up here sooner or later so I've been fixing extra food for a couple of days now." She smiled at them waving away Sango's concern.

Miroku nodded his thanks to the old woman then looked back Kagome. She was resting between Inuyasha's thighs leaning against him. They had scooted back from the fire so Inuyasha could lean against the wall. "Do you feel up to telling us what happened Kagome?"

"Mmm, some of it anyway. Inuyasha will have to tell you the rest since I don't remember everything." Kagome nodded and linked her fingers with Inuyasha's. "You said you found our campsite right? Okay so you must have seen the hot spring." They nodded. "We'd been traveling for a couple of days and there all of a sudden was my chance for a hot bath – I couldn't resist. Inuyasha and I made camp, ate then I went to take my bath. Unfortunately a demon had made that spring its home. Neither of us sensed a thing. At first everything was fine, normal but before I knew it, the demon pulled me underwater. I don't remember much after that, only seeing Inuyasha entering the water to save me. The next thing I remember is waking up here where they saved my life." Kagome finished pointed to Jinenji and his mother.

"A water demon. Well that explains why Inuyasha didn't know a demon was there. He couldn't smell it beneath the water. I'd wondered how you could be attacked with him and his sensitive nose around!" Miroku told them.

"What kind of demon was it Kagome?" Sango asked for she knew of several kinds.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know except that it was kind of like and octopus."

"Oh my." Sango placed a hand on her throat. "Those demons pass on a nasty toxin to their victims that usually…" Sango didn't finish since Kagome was so obviously alive. Her friend had been very lucky to survive.

"That's right girl! Most people would have died after being attacked by that particular demon. I was amazed that she was still alive when I heard about it too. But Kagome here has a very strong soul not to mention her desire to live must be just as strong. Of course, Inuyasha got her here in record time too!" The old woman praised the boy.

Shippo's eyes were huge. "Wow Kagome." He patted her leg. "Inuyasha, how did you save her if you couldn't smell the demon?"

It was the half demon's turn to shrug. "I couldn't smell the demon but I could smell Kagome. Suddenly I lost her scent and her humming had stopped. I called out to her but when she didn't answer, I went looking. I didn't want her to think I was spying like some people do!" He and everyone else looked at Miroku who held up his hands innocently. "Anyway when I reached the water, I saw something and jumped in and got Kagome out – that's it." He finished with that since that was all that was important.

Used to Inuyasha not explaining fully, Sango asked Kagome the next question. "Did the toxin affect you right away? You need attention almost as soon as the toxin has entered your body."

"Actually I don't know but I guess so since I can't remember too much. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wanting to know more.

"Why do you guys need to know every little detail? Kagome's alive, isn't that enough?" Inuyasha didn't like thinking about that time.

"Come on Inuyasha. We haven't seen you guys in over a week and while we were away, one of you was hurt. We'd just like to know what happened to our friends." Miroku explained getting more comfortable. "Actually I'd like to hear how you got Kagome here so fast. From what everyone says, that toxin works quickly. You must have been all but flying!" He smiled at Jinenji, the man's presence not so compelling now. "You may be surprised to know that Inuyasha gets stronger whenever Kagome's in danger. It's amazing really, almost like she taps into his true power." He smirked for it was a fact.

"Leave it alone Miroku." Inuyasha said dangerously but with Kagome all cuddled against him, the threat was nothing to take seriously.

"Inuyasha, I'd like to know too. You just gave me the basic details, tell us everything…please?" She looked up at him with liquid eyes, one hand over his heart.

"Dammit that's no fair Kagome!" He argued as he stared at her soft eyes and felt her warm touch over his heart. In fact Inuyasha would rather kiss her than talk about some damn demon! He growled and gently held her hand in place. "…After I got you out you said you were tired and needed to rest so I put you in your sleeping bag. For a littlewhile you seemed fine but then you started having some type of…reaction. I wanted to take you to Kaede you managed to tell me to bring you here. I did, end of story." Inuyasha smiled thinking that should be enough.

"Huh! Not quite." Jinenji's mom chimed in. "This boy was very worried about his girl so I had him help me with her. Inuyasha gave her the medicine and sat up with her all night. He did everything for her and would hardly eat he was so worried! Yep, that's a good man you got there Kagome." The old woman laughed as Inuyasha turned red.

"Inuyasha, will you be my nurse when I get sick?" Shippo teased thinking he'd have Inuyasha jumping through hoops if the half demon was his nurse.

Cheeks still red and wishing he could be anywhere else Inuyasha said, "I'd probably toss you into the nearest river!" He did his best to ignore everyone as they laughed.

"So Inuyasha, why didn't you come and let us know what was going on after Kagome was feeling better? It wouldn't have taken you very long to get to the village and bring us back with you." She still marveled over how close her friends had gotten in a few days.

Miroku laughed. "Get real Sango! Can't you see how they are together? There was no way in the world Inuyasha was going to leave Kagome – not even to get us!" Miroku was really enjoying this situation as both Kagome and Inuyasha looked embarrassed proving that he was right.

Inuyasha shook his head knowing he was caught. "Well the monk got it right this time." He admitted. "I knew you'd come looking when we didn't come back on time. And yeah, Kagome needs me, she can't get around too well on her own so no I wasn't gonna leave her." He silently dared Miroku say anything else.

Kagome nodded her head. "Inuyasha's right, I'm very weak and it will be a while yet before I'm able to leave here. I don't want to go home like this either and worry my family. Lucky for me, Jinenji and his mom said that it was fine with them if we stay here for a while." Her heart was beating quickly as she too admitted to their friends that she and Inuyasha were more like a couple now instead of just friends.

"And there you have it! Well, it's been a long day and I think we should all get some sleep. We rise early on the farm and I think we'll get a lot of work done, don't you think Jinenji? We've got all this extra help and all!" The old woman cackled at the shocked young people.

"Now Ma…" Jinenji complained. She shouldn't just say things like that, they were their guests! He rose and helped his mother to her feet. "Don't pay any attention to Ma. Sleep well everyone. Inuyasha, can you tell them where they can sleep?" Jinenji nodded to them then escorted his mother to her room.

Inuyasha sighed knowing that his new habit of sleeping next to Kagome was over. He moved the screen making room for all them. Shippo as always went to Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango lay next to her on a pallet and Miroku was going to sit up against the wall opposite from Inuyasha. Their friends dropped off quickly. Their searching and worrying had tired them out.

Curiously enough, Kagome was not asleep even though she was tired. She looked over at Inuyasha and whispered, "I miss you beside me." Kagome held out a hand to him.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to his friends then back at Kagome. "The hell with it!" He muttered then moved to her side, opposite of Shippo and pulled her close.

Miroku who had been dozing, woke when Inuyasha moved. His eyebrows almost got lost in his hair as he watched the couple cuddle close together. He smiled. What he saw was shocking but they looked good together. _Romance is definitely in the air!_ Miroku went to sleep with that thought on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Friends Reunited**_

**In the morning, Inuyasha woke first not wanting to be found sleeping with Kagome by Miroku and the others. He really hated to leave her. Before leaving he stroked a hand over her hair then kissed her cheek.** Quietly he left the hut. Kirara, also a light sleeper, woke and followed him out.

Miroku had to fight sleep as he was vaguely aware of Inuyasha leaving the hut. He shook his head to wake himself. He had figured that Inuyasha would wake early so as not to be caught holding Kagome so intimately. Miroku wanted to talk to Inuyasha so he pushed himself up and searched out his friend. Inuyasha was sitting beneath a tree with a tiny Kirara on his thigh watching the sunrise. Neither spoke as he joined them. It was a beautiful morning.

"So how bad was it really?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Dammit Miroku! I'm trying to forget – not remember what happened!" Inuyasha's voice startled the birds in the trees. He didn't say anything for a few minutes then began to speak very softly. "It was terrifying. Once I'd gotten her out of the water, she seemed well enough but then she got so sick…it was…if she hadn't come to long enough to tell me to come here – I might have lost her. I should have sensed the demon dammit!" Inuyasha's fist hit the ground. Kirara mewed up at him and Inuyasha reached out to stroke her, it calmed him.

Miroku watched Inuyasha. It was easy to think of Inuyasha as emotionless but that was mainly because the guy had had a rough life and he didn't know how to act most of the time. But truth was, Inuyasha felt things deeply, he just didn't show it. "Stop it Inuyasha, you couldn't have known. Blaming yourself won't change anything besides; Kagome is going to be all right." He'd guessed that things had been rough for them since their relationship had changed so drastically but it was over and it was time to move on. Miroku's expression changed and he grinned. "I would have loved seeing you bringing her here. You had to be flying! It must have been a sight." He elbowed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned because when he thought about it, it did seem like he'd been flying. "Oh shut up. I had to get her here quickly. I'm just glad the old lady knew what she was doing. The treatment was bad too; she suffered just as much from the toxin leaving her body. That's why she's so weak. There's no way to know when she'll be ready to travel again." Inuyasha frowned, not because he was anxious to start searching for Naraku again but because he didn't like thinking of Kagome weak like this.

"Yes, that must be frustrating for her. What the two of you went through – it was rough but you got through it because you had each other. It will take time but Kagome will be herself again soon enough, especially since she has you to help her. Inuyasha who knew you were such a ladies' man?" Miroku's arm hurt from where Inuyasha hit him but he laughed through it. It was fun to tease Inuyasha.

_**~mg~**_

** Inside Sango woke slowly and took her time remembering where they were. When it came to her, she immediately checked on her friends. Kagome still slept but the boys were already up and gone.** She stretched, got up stepped out back for a few minutes then reentered the hut. Jinenji was fixing breakfast.

"Can I help?" She asked of the half demon who looked at her shyly then nodded. Sango smiled. He was kinda cute now that she saw how gentle he was.

Shippo was the next to wake mostly because he was hungry. He was careful not to wake Kagome then helped Sango and Jinenji before running outside. He saw the guys sitting under a tree and ran at them. "Breakfast is ready!" He landed on Inuyasha's shoulder

"Hey Shippo, did you have to watch Miroku the whole time?" Inuyasha wanted some dirt on his friend so maybe the monk would stop teasing him.

Shippo laughed. "Nah, it was my vacation too! I saw Sango smack him several times but I'm sure I missed a few. One day his face was swollen from where she'd hit him!" The little fox loved that memory, Miroku couldn't talk his face was so swollen.

"Hush Shippo! I did do my best not to touch her but Sango's butt…it's just so touchable!" Miroku explained to an amused audience.

Inuyasha let out a laugh, "Still the pervert." He got up leading the way back inside.

Everyone was up but Kagome and they let her sleep while they enjoyed a quiet breakfast. True to her word, the old woman put everyone to work in the garden. They got in several hours of work before Kagome woke up. Inuyasha had been listening for her. Hearing her stirring, he stopped what he was doing and walked back to the hut.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Shippo wanted to know. He didn't want the guy skipping out on his work.

Inuyasha sighed; the little fox could be so annoying. "Kagome's awake. Sango, could you come too? Kagome will need your help." He frowned when Shippo followed the girl. "Whatever." He muttered then turned back around.

The three of them went inside and saw Kagome was sitting up, resting against the wall. Shippo started to give her his usual greeting then remembered that he needed to take it easy. He gave her a quick, easy hug. "Morning Kagome."

Sango only nodded to Kagome as she watched Inuyasha. She stood to one side as he helped Kagome to stand up. For a long moment the two stared into each other's eyes. "Umm, Inuyasha, why don't you get some food for Kagome and I'll help her get dressed."

Inuyasha made sure the screen was in place as he and Shippo went to fix Kagome something to eat. He eavesdropped as the two girls talked.

Kagome wore a white kimono and Sango helped her slip out of it and back into her school uniform. "So Kagome, what exactly is going on between you and Inuyasha? I mean I know he's been taking care of you but there's something more. The two of you seem so – intimate with each other."

She fastened her skirt glad to find her fingers would do what she wanted them to then with Sango's help, eased back down to the floor. "Noticed that huh? Actually I'm not sure myself." Kagome said the wonder evident in her voice. "This attack frightened both of us really badly and we started treating each other like maybe we wouldn't have the next day together. Every moment is precious now. Being attacked was like a blessing in disguise." She heard Sango gasp. "Oh don't get me wrong, I never wanted to be attacked like that and I especially didn't want to be as close to death as I was but everything that happened has changed our relationship. This tender side of Inuyasha amazes and delights me!" Kagome giggled happily. "I know Inuyasha feels guilty for not preventing the attack but I don't blame him for it and I hope that's not why he's treating me this way – out of guilt." Now Kagome sighed. "Like I said, I really don't have an answer for you Sango. Whatever is going on between us, I plan to enjoy and treasure it for as long as it lasts." Kagome stated firmly as she finger combed her hair.

Sango stood with her arms crossed watching her friend. "You're right; this is a very complicated situation. This new side to Inuyasha is well…well it's surreal compared to the gruff guy we're used to. I suppose we'll just have to see if the change remains. Now if only Miroku would change from being a lecherous monk to someone better!" She gave a rueful smile.

"Oh come on Sango, even as annoying as Miroku can be, you wouldn't want to change him too much. Because I know you like him!" Kagome teased. "Inuyasha, I'm ready." She called out before Sango could start denying everything.

Inuyasha got up quickly. In seconds he was moving the screen aside. He picked Kagome up and walked with her outside. "Hey Shippo, bring Kagome's food. Meet us at the tree." Seeing Sango help the fox, Inuyasha took the opportunity for a quiet talk with Kagome.

"I do feel guilty about not finding that demon before it attacked you but that's not why I'm acting different. I-I really do care about you and I want you to know that. I'm also happy that you like what's happening between us because I like it too." He looked at her with a conspiratorial smile.

Kagome blushed happily. "Inuyasha! You're not supposed to listen to girl-talk!" She'd forgotten those dog ears weren't just for show. "But…in this case, I'm glad you did listen. Inuyasha I'm…I'm very happy…being with you." Kagome kissed him on his cheek very near his mouth then rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

** The gang spent another four days at Jinenji's place. They talked a lot, helped around the farm, visited the village and generally just enjoyed being with each other while Kagome continued to get better.** Each of them made the conscious effort to relax and forget about demons. Thoughts of the Shikon Jewel never intruded on their time. On the fifth day there, it was decided that Kagome was well enough travel. They packed their belongings and gathered the herbs Kaede needed. It was as they were saying their goodbyes that Kagome felt the presence of a jewel shard coming from the village.

They were reluctant to go after it since it meant the end of their vacation but they knew they couldn't let a jewel shard slip through their fingers. Kagome was left behind with Jinenji while the others went after the shard.

Once they reached the village, they found chaos. People were running and screaming away from a demon. Apparently the shard was already in the demon's possession. In the confusion, they were unable to detect the exact location of the demon. Inuyasha caught the demon's scent and started to hunt it down but it disappeared almost as soon as he found the scent. He cursed mightily and searched the village but it was gone.

Sango and Miroku had to calm Inuyasha down so they could help the villagers. Some had been killed in the attack and others hurt because of the panic that had taken over them. There had been some minor damage done to the village as well. As it turned out, the group stayed one more day to help the villagers bury their dead and do some repairs. And the jewel was long gone.

The following day, they started out early. Jinenji made sure Kagome had all the herbs she needed and more while his mother fixed them some food for the road. The journey was taken slowly and they met a few people along the way but had no trouble. In a couple of days, they reached the infamous hot spring. After retrieving Kagome's bike from its hiding place in the tree, Inuyasha wanted to get away from the place since it brought up bad memories for him but Kagome had other ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Let's Share a Bath**_

**Kagome had said she'd wanted to talk to Inuyasha alone so their friends moved a discreet distance away so the two could talk. She moved to where their old campsite had been and sat down. "Inuyasha."**

He was pacing, arms folded and frowning. Inuyasha knew she was going to say something he did not want to hear. "What?" He never stopped moving as he barked the question at her.

Kagome sighed. "I want to stay here tonight. There's nothing wrong with it now since the demon is gone!" She said hurriedly as Inuyasha stopped to stare at her.

"NO!" He yelled loud enough for the others to peer at them curiously but none of them dared to get too close. Inuyasha threw his arms in the air. "Why in the hell would you _want _to stay _here?_ Dammit Kagome, you almost _**died**_ here! Or have you forgotten that?" He stared down at her as angry as he'd ever been then crossed his arms and looked away from her. He tried to control his breathing. "Let's go Kagome."

Kagome stared up at him shaken by the depth of his emotion. He'd truly been scared for her and wanted nothing at all to with this place. "I haven't forgotten Inuyasha and that's why I want to stay." She saw his disbelief and sought to explain. "Inuyasha think about it, if we don't I'll always fear springs – any type of water if I don't! I need to overcome that fear here and now so I won't cripple myself or hinder you and the others in the future. We fight – everywhere Inuyasha! Even in water. How am I supposed to cope or even help if I'm too afraid of water to go near it!" This time it was Kagome's voice that had Shippo inching closer before Sango jerked him back.

Kagome saw and tried to calm down. "And sooner or later we'll be by this way again and it is the perfect spot to camp! Let's stay here Inuyasha. If we stay here and nothing happens, if everything is normal then my fear should go away or at least give me the jump-start I need to forget what happened." She was on her knees leaning forward ever so slightly as she tried to get Inuyasha to understand.

Inuyasha was shaking his head. "Not here. You want water, I'll find you water. I'll even find you another hot spring but not this one! Get up Kagome – we are leaving." He spoke firmly.

Kagome did get up but she didn't pick up her things. She approached him then gasped when he turned away from her. Inuyasha was determined not to be swayed by the earnest expressions on her face but she wasn't about to give up. She stood behind him, hands on his lean waist, her head resting on his back.

"Thank you Inuyasha but it has to be here. It needs to be this spring!" She clutched him tightly when he would have pulled away from her. "Don't you want me to be okay? And you need this too Inuyasha." One hand circled him and rested over his heart. "You have such bad memories of this place – let's both rid ourselves of these bad emotions and memories! You – you're too strong of a man to let this place affect you so much Inuyasha!" She felt his heart racing but he stayed still in her embrace. "Both of us need to stay here and I – I need to bathe in that spring again." Kagome suddenly fell to her knees.

Inuyasha jerked and spun around so fast that even seeing Kagome on her knees didn't make him feel guilty. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO FREAKING WAY!" He turned and stomped away only to turn and stomp back. "Forget it! There is no way I'm risking your life again and you damn well aren't going to do it either!" His voice had long since scared away all the nearby animals.

"What risk? You destroyed the demon Inuyasha. It's safe now. Both you and Miroku can double-check it to be sure. There's no reason for me not to except for your stubborn refusal!" Kagome pushed herself to her feet and stumbled because she wasn't quite steady. She gratefully held onto Inuyasha when he caught her. "Thank you. …Inuyasha – I _want _to do this." Kagome reached a hand up to cup his jaw and make him look at her. "Help me Inuyasha and I'll help you." Her smile had a mystery about it.

Of course he frowned, suspicious of what she was going to say next. "You can help me by getting on back and letting me take you away from here!" Kagome only stared at him, a half smile on her face. "Alright what? Help me how?" Inuyasha caught his breath as Kagome stepped into his body making intimate contact. He looked back and saw three pairs of wide eyes. "…Kagome…"

"Never mind them, look at me Inuyasha." She brought his face back around to hers. "My bath, why don't you join me? Wash my back and I'll wash yours." Kagome laughed because what she was asking was so out of character and daring but also because of Inuyasha's reaction.

Golden amber eyes were wide in shock. White and pink, furry ears twitched on top of his head. The hands on her hips, held her tighter. Inuyasha felt his body go tight all over – all over. "What?" He managed to squeak out.

She laughed some more. "Why not? I owe you a bath or two at the least! Jinenji's mom told me. She told me you bathed me all night long as the toxin was leaving my body. You've already seen me naked…touched me and now it's my turn. I want to see you – all of you and wash every inch." Her words affected her so that she was breathing harder and her nipples were hard.

He knew that he looked exactly like his clothes -red. Inuyasha felt too hot for his or her own good. "She-she shouldn't have told you. That old bat! I was – I was just trying to help you. Nothing happened Kagome!" He stepped back a step but Kagome stayed with him.

"I know, she explained everything but I'm glad it was you. I love it that you took such great care of me Inuyasha now let me return the favor. I don't want you to be sick or hurt for me to be…intimate with you. Please Inuyasha? I really want to do this with you." Again she let her arms circle him while she looked up into his face asking silently for this time together.

Inuyasha knew he was ignorant and generally unconcerned about the feelings of others but he could tell that Kagome truly wanted this. Wanted to be with him in the spring – naked…together. And it wasn't her just repaying a favor nor was she using him. Kagome wanted…an intimacy between them that they'd never had or acknowledged was there before. He could see it in her dark eyes and feel it coming from her body. His nose detected her woman's scent making his nostrils flare. "Kagome…" Inuyasha swallowed, his hands were stroking her arms up and down.

"If…if we do this, what about them?" Inuyasha jerked his head backwards meaning their audience of Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "There's no way we can hide what's happening if I go with you to the hot spring." He'd never spied on intentionally her let alone sat by and watched. Then Inuyasha had a thought. "Sango will never go for it!" The girl was older than Kagome and would surely talk her out of it. That thought relieved and disappointed him.

Kagome frowned thinking about Sango. "…Shippo falls asleep fairly early, we can go then. As for Miroku – I doubt he'd object. But we may have to worry about him spying!" She shook her head thinking she'd kill him if he did. "And Sango…well this is my life, not Sango's and it's really none of her business. I know she means well and wants to protect me…but I want this too much Inuyasha. You are good for me and I see nothing wrong with us bathing together." Kagome dared to kiss his chin. His body protected her from their friends' watching eyes. "Please Inuyasha? This is our moment, it may be a while before we get a chance like this again." Kagome removed all distance between them and hugged him close.

Inuyasha accepted and returned her embrace, his mind racing. It was a risk on multiple levels. Things between them would irrevocably change and there would be no turning back the clock. If something went wrong, they could end up like he and Kikyo. Kagome could end up hating him. Not only that but their friends would look at and treat them differently. If he hurt Kagome, they too would hate him and he would lose the few friends he had. _I don't know what to do! It seems I'll lose more than I'll gain if we change things. Can I go back to people looking down on me with hate and disgust, especially from people I care about?_ Inuyasha held Kagome tighter as fear consumed him but at the same time he noticed that Kagome was shaking a little. She was scared too. Maybe what Sango thought did mean to her more than she said. _But she's willing to take this chance anyway! God! What am I supposed to do?_

The couple held each other silently and took comfort from the other. It felt good to be so close. Inuyasha hadn't had many hugs since he lost his mother. His life had been a constant struggle just to stay alive and even with Kikyo, moments like this were rare. She hadn't dared be so affectionate with him before other people. Kikyo had been worried about what people thought. This was something that gave Inuyasha pause as he thought about how Kikyo had been with him.

Kagome had lost her father early on and had to grow up quickly learning how to care for her brother and take care of the house while her mother worked. Then there was school and at least back home, she'd never caught many boys' eyes or had been attracted to any who did for her what Inuyasha did. She loved to watch him, he was beautiful and he fought well. Inuyasha did what was in his power and more to protect not only her but their friends as well. He could be tender and funny and so clueless about many things but it just added to his charm. Inuyasha made her smile, he made her happy. It was worrisome; the likeness between her and Kikyo but Kikyo didn't want him anymore. The girl was stupid enough to want him dead for something that wasn't his fault! She was so much better for him than Kikyo ever was but…was the reason he wouldn't do this was because of Kikyo?

"Okay, let's do it." Inuyasha said quietly into her hair. The fear was there in his voice and in his mind but if Kagome was willing to take such a big chance and had put such faith in the two of them, how could he do less.

Kagome gasped and looked up at him. She read his fear and also his hope for this they shared, hope of becoming one. "Thank you Inuyasha." She stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. It would work…she hoped.

* * *

**Kagome found time with Sango and Inuyasha with Miroku. With embarrassment, trepidation and some defiance they told their friends what would be happening that night. The talks went on without Shippo, keeping him out of the loop since he was a young child.**

It wasn't until Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand to the spring that Sango found the opportunity to discuss her apprehensions with Miroku.

"I tried to talk her out of it. She shouldn't be doing such things with someone she doesn't have a commitment with! Goodness Miroku, Kagome's from another time! And Inuyasha…well he is a half demon! Inuyasha could hurt her mentally and physically! What could she be thinking? Before today – both of them were so – shy with each other! This doesn't make any sense!" Sango whispered harshly as she tried not to wake Shippo who was sleeping not too far away.

Miroku had watched them disappear into the foliage surrounding the spring and was curious as hell but would in no way intrude on this special moment. He sat cross-legged in front of tree, arms folded inside his sleeves. Now he turned his eyes to Sango who looked flushed and angry. She had her back purposely to the hot spring as if to deny what was happening. He sighed.

"Why are you so upset? This is Kagome's life, not yours. And you're right, Kagome comes from another time, maybe things like this aren't so shocking where she's from. Also, Inuyasha can follow her to that world. Both of them can live in either place so the time and distance isn't really a factor." Miroku kept his voice steady and even, not trying to upset Sango. "You say he's a half demon but he's also half human and not the only one. Many demons and humans fall in love, are you saying those two aren't allowed to do so?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"…No of course not! But Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo, not Kagome. He's going to break her heart…especially if she gives herself to him." Sango wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Is he? Do you really believe that?" Miroku leaned towards her. "Oh he cares for Kikyo. They did have a relationship fifty years ago but then both were made to believe they betrayed the other. Their love died when they did. Inuyasha unlike Kikyo has put that aside and maybe if she still cared then this would be wrong but Kikyo turned her back on him and wants him dead. No Inuyasha doesn't want her, he just wants to give her peace. Besides, who's to say that it won't be Kagome who breaks Inuyasha's heart? He's taking as much a chance on this that she is. Kagome could break him with very little effort. I know you've seen this Sango." He leaned back again as Sango sat thinking with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Then shouldn't we stop them? They should wait until they better know their feelings for each other before taking this step. After they know they're…in love should they be doing – that!" Her hand pointed behind her.

Miroku chuckled and shook his head at her. "I really don't see a problem. They've already acknowledged their feelings for each other and it's so much more than it was. Kagome's illness made them feel as if they should spend more time together – time like this. With the way we're living, chasing demons and Naraku – we could die at anytime. Let them have this time together without guilt Sango. This could be the one and only time it happens or the beginning of their future together. And don't worry so about Kikyo. Inuyasha's feelings for her were juvenile compared to what he now feels for Kagome. Don't you think fate is giving Inuyasha and Kagome a chance at happiness? Shouldn't we do the same?" Miroku yawned for he was getting sleepy.

Sango shrugged. Miroku's arguments were good ones and she'd have to think about things and figure out just how she would deal with this. "I hear you but still, they're _bathing together!_ Miroku that's…they could…they might…" Sango's face got red and she hid her face in her knees.

He laughed; he knew exactly what she meant. "Either way, Inuyasha is one lucky dog!" Miroku laughed some more at his pun. "It's their decision Sango, we can't make it for them." He went on to explain when she looked at him in shock. "We just have to be here and support them however things turn out."

Sango moved towards her blankets ready to cover her head and forget any and all of this. "I know but…" Her eyes went wide when she heard the splash of water. "Goodnight!" Hurriedly she lay down and covered her head.

Miroku smiled as he unashamedly looked towards the hot spring. He did want to peek but hopefully he would resist temptation because he was still young and there were way too many women to woo before he died!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: If you're familiar with my stories then you know what's coming. Rated M for a reason - Sexual Content.**_

_**

* * *

****Wet Together**_

**They stood next to the steaming water. Inuyasha held Kagome's hands and he just had to ask one more time. "Are you sure about this – us bathing together? Kagome…I can wait here and watch over you. That's probably all I should do!" Inuyasha's white hair brushed his face as he shook his head.**

"No, you should bathe with me! You promised Inuyasha, don't back out on me now." She squeezed his fingers as she stared into his eyes.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "I won't. I mean I will! Dang it, let's just do this!" He growled as this whole situation was making him nervous and taking away his ability to think straight.

Kagome smiled with relief then humor. "Let's, now help me out of my clothes. You've done it before!" She giggled as he looked at her fearfully.

"Yeah but you were unconscious then! Geez…" Inuyasha looked over at the water. Earlier before he would even allow Kagome to go near the hot spring, he'd jumped in and searched its depths several times and after he was done, he'd made Miroku check it as well just in case the monk sensed something he did not. As far as both of them knew, the entire area as well as the water was demon free – well other demons.

Kagome stood still and let Inuyasha do all the work. She lifted her arms to get him started and felt a thrill race down her spine as his clawed fingers lightly stroked her midriff as he lifted her shirt up and off. She pushed out her breasts as he stared at them in her bra cups. Kagome stepped closer to him, her hands on his waist. "Gently release the hooks." She told him getting closer so he had to reach around her to undo the clasp.

"You're enjoying this!" He muttered as his hands shook while fighting with the metal hooks.

"Yes and so are you I think." Kagome noticed his racing heart and his heavy breathing and just maybe something had bumped her thigh. The bra came undone. Kagome stepped back and shrugged her shoulders letting the flimsy material slip off her arms and to the ground. "Finish it Inuyasha." She whispered as her nipples stood at attention for him.

Inuyasha gulped – twice, once for each breast. Yeah he'd seen them before but it was different this time. He wasn't going to be her nurse or keeping his feeling under wraps. No he was going to be a man who wanted a woman and was allowed to touch her even more intimately than before.

"Oh yeah? Okay." She was putting on a good show of being brave and seeing her half naked, Inuyasha was now getting into this. Kagome had already removed her socks and shoes so that just left her skirt and panties. Firmly his fingers unbuttoned her skirt and pulled down the zipper. With a smile he slipped his fingers in the waistband of her pink panties and tickled her hips. He laughed to see her breasts jiggle then before she was ready, pushed her underwear and skirt to the ground. "Well look at that, you don't have any clothes on!" Inuyasha laughed huskily as for a moment she tried to shield herself from his eyes.

Kagome blushed. Suddenly Inuyasha wasn't as nervous as he had been which in turn made her nervous and shy. She stumbled as she stepped free of her clothes then turned to fold them giving her time to calm down.

"Nice ass Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stared at her curves. A reluctant grin showed on her face and she turned back to him. "Take me to the rocks Inuyasha and then it's _your turn!" _Bravely she held up her arms then wiggled in his arms against the fabric of his clothes as he hopped from rock to rock finding a good place for her to sit.

He wore a huge smile as he let his hands linger on her waist and legs before putting her down. _Damn I like the feel of her!_ But some of his nerves came back as he realized it was time for him to undress for her. Inuyasha felt like he was putting on a show or something.

Kagome pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. The water pooled around her waist warming and hiding her. She smiled at Inuyasha. "Go ahead, I'm ready. Let me see you Inuyasha." She said softly.

"Oh man…" Inuyasha muttered and took a deep breath. This was new territory and he was royally embarrassed but it was too late to back out now. He moved a bit closer to shore but not out of her eyesight and removed his red jacket then tossed it to the ground. Next was his shirt. This was the easy part for Kagome had seen his chest before but now he felt his own nipples pebbling for her watching eyes. He breathed through his nose.

Kagome had to remind herself to breath as Inuyasha pulled loose his belt then as he'd done with her, he abruptly pushed then down, stepped free of his pants and tossed them aside. He stood tall on the rocks, hair curling slightly in the humid air wearing only a loincloth. "Oh my…Inuyasha…" She shivered in the warm water but then she began to feel flushed. As she watched the loincloth moved because what it covered was lifting higher.

Never had he been like this. Inuyasha was anxious and excited. Kagome's face held such wonder and if he wasn't mistaken lust. Lust for him! He had to turn around to give himself a moment then shook his head at her words. "Nice ass Inuyasha!" His loincloth just barely covered his buns.

"Yeah, well this is better!" Inuyasha bragged and undid the ties and removed the cloth. As he took a deep breath, he heard Kagome do the same then turned around. He was rock hard and standing tall. The length of him almost lay against his stomach brushing the silver hair at his groin.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She'd seen one before of course but Sota was a child and Inuyasha most definitely was not! "That's…that's…wow Inuyasha…" She blinked then began to smile. He was beautiful, her very own Adonis. Kagome dropped her legs into the water and held out her arms. "Come to me Inuyasha."

"Damn." He whispered and wondered if he'd ever hear a more sexy invitation. He jumped into the water making a small splash then waded over to her and into her arms. They both gasped as flesh touched flesh. "Your skin is so damn soft!" With her nipples burning his chest, Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her back and cupping her buttocks making sure she was as close to him as possible.

Kagome closed her eyes to better enjoy his touch. "Mmm, Inuyasha…" She could wait no longer and her hands copied Inuyasha's. They traveled up and down his back then tentatively over his firm buttocks. There was muscle everywhere she touched and Kagome reveled in the strength of his body. She felt his claws lightly tracing patters over her back and she arched into him gasping in delight. Finally Kagome opened her eyes to look into his heavy lidded eyes. "So it wasn't such a bad idea after all, hmm?" She asked with a smile.

Inuyasha threw back his head laughed so hard that it was heard by Miroku and Sango. The demon slayer was just beginning to drop off but Inuyasha's laugh shocked her awake. Miroku on the other hand just chuckled and that thought came back to him that Inuyasha was a really lucky dog.

Following his laugh, Inuyasha's head had swooped down to take Kagome's mouth. The urge to taste her had been irresistible especially since he was holding her nude body next to his with his manhood trapped between them. As a first kiss, it was something to be remembered for it was hot, wet and all consuming. It went from a mere brushing of lips to tongues and licking and sucking. Inuyasha's hand was in her hair holding her in place so he could ravish her but Kagome wasn't complaining. She clutched his bottom and stood on tiptoe to return every lick and suck. This went on for several minutes raising their passion and stealing their breath until they had to stop or pass out.

Kagome dropped her head to his chest and sucked in air. She released the death grip she had on him and smiled as she stroked the curves of his bottom.

"That's dangerous, I'm already on the edge." Inuyasha said between deep breaths. He planted kisses on her head, her ears and neck. "You better stop…sometime tonight!" He laughed again wishing she never stop touching him. "This is supposed to be a bath. You ready for me to wash you?" Inuyasha framed her face looking over the tenderness in her eyes to the flush on her cheeks which had nothing to do with the water.

"Oh yes." Kagome nodded eagerly then blushed when Inuyasha laughed. She took his quick kiss then watched as he retrieved a few things from the shore. When he came back, Inuyasha had her shampoo and soap. They didn't need words and she turned around. In moments, her scalp and hair were being massaged by him. Kagome couldn't help but sigh with pleasure. She found out that he exactly knew how to use his claws not only to protect himself but to give pleasure too.

Inuyasha was enjoying the process of washing her hair as well. When he made Kagome happy, he felt happy too. He had her dip down under the water to rinse out the suds and jumped when she brushed the inside of his thigh. "Like playing in the water don't you?" He asked when she came up looking excited but she just shrugged. "Okay then, I guess I should do something with these." Boldly he reached for her floating breasts, cupping them and stroking her nipples with his thumbs. Inuyasha played with them making her gasp then stopped and spun her around.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained then sighed when soapy hands moved over her back and shoulders. He'd been teasing her as she had him but that she forgot her complaint because his touch was just too delicious. When Inuyasha pushed her towards the rocks, Kagome opened her mouth to question him but didn't. She would trust him and it only excited her to guess what he would do next.

He couldn't seem to breathe normally with Kagome naked in front of him allowing him to do what he wanted with her. "Just lean over a little." Inuyasha didn't even recognize his own voice. Kagome did, arms braced on a rock and presented her bottom to him. The water lapped at her curves and he wanted to the same with his mouth but he resisted going that far but he could touch. He did. At first all he did was squeeze them learning the feel of them, watching as her flesh plumped up in his hands. Kagome's bottom was white in his tan hands and he found that sight to be extremely erotic. Inuyasha let go and got the soap. He stroked up then down then around smiling the whole time as he listened to Kagome moan. He paused for a moment then spread those lovely cheeks.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome questioned and looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm just washing you, it's okay Kagome." He reassured her then delicately rubbed her there making her squirm. "I do like your ass Kagome!" He laughed but he could also see the between her legs and thought it prudent to move on. Inuyasha splashed her bottom until it shone wetly in the moonlight. "All shiny and clean!" He gave each cheek a light smack.

Kagome scooted back and into the water. "Just be prepared for the same treatment." She warned wagging a finger at him but Inuyasha just grinned and shrugged. She splashed him playfully.

"Now Kagome, be a good girl and let me finish washing you!" He said sternly as if talking to a child but he gleefully reached for her breasts again. "Oh the soap – wait a minute!" He had to laugh, he was so anxious to keep touching he'd forgotten this was supposed to be a bath!

Kagome held onto his hips as he thoroughly circled her breasts, plucked, pulled and lightly twisted her nipples. She didn't think they'd ever been this hard before as Inuyasha memorized her shape.

"You okay? I'm not hurting you?" Inuyasha spoke softly. Her skin and body just seemed to call for his touch. He guessed this is what the monk was always talking about not that he'd ever tell Miroku that!

"Mm-hmm, I'm okay. …I like your hands on me." Kagome admitted letting her own hands stray over his lean hips. She saw a twinkle in his eye before he lowered his head to her freshly rinsed breasts.

"How about my mouth?" Inuyasha murmured before latching onto a taunt nipple and sucking. They'd looked like ripe strawberries and he wanted to know if they tasted the same. Inuyasha was careful because he didn't want to bite her but he sucked as much of her into his mouth as he could and rolled the nipple with his tongue. He moved to the other breast and did the same several times.

"Ah…Inu – yasha…you're driving me – insane!" One hand left his hip to cup his head to her breast and held it there. She gasped when he eventually pulled away. "More…" She begged.

Inuyasha shook his head no but leaned in for a quick kiss. "Legs…next." It physically hurt being this way with her but he wouldn't stop for the world. She'd given him the chance to learn her intimately and he was, he most definitely was. Inuyasha grasped her hips and lifted her back up on the rocks so that she was out of the water completely. With her scented soap, he lathered up and started on her feet. Inuyasha looked up and wiggled his eyebrows when she jerked and began to giggle. "Ticklish huh? Good to know." Then he proceeded to tickle her slender feet.

Kagome was delighted to find this playful side of Inuyasha. She laughed and squirmed about on the wet rocks as he worked his way up her calves but quieted when his hands cupped her knees and pulled her towards him. Inuyasha was now between her thighs.

"Almost done – you ready for this?" He asked knowing he would stop if she asked him to but Kagome nodded her eyes bright and wide. "Lie back Kagome, there's room." Inuyasha would have better access and she would be more comfortable if she did.

Kagome took a deep breath and leaned back. She didn't lie down but propped herself on her elbows. She wanted to watch Inuyasha touch her. Kagome trembled as he stroked each thigh lovingly. As his hands reached her apex, her thighs widened but Inuyasha didn't touch her there, not yet. She let out a frustrated moan.

"I'm here. I'm going to – touch you now." Inuyasha told her though she was watching. His claws threaded themselves in the dark curls covering her sex. At first all he did play with that wet hair making it soapy and pulling on it gently. Fascinated he watched Kagome open her legs even more and lift her hips for him. Inuyasha accepted the unspoken invitation.

His other hand left her thigh until both hands rested on her vagina. Her nether lips were already slightly parted and he opened them further. She was wet and pink like fresh fruit. Inuyasha glanced up to see her expression and found that Kagome had closed her eyes, her mouth open. He looked down again and still holding her open began to explore all the tempting flesh.

"_Inuyasha! Oh! Touch me – More! Touch me!"_ Her voice sounded harsh to her ears but Kagome didn't care, only being touched by Inuyasha meant anything at all to her. She brought her feet up to the rock and lifted her hips.

His hands shook but Inuyasha did as she requested. He found a bud of flesh and stroked it. Kagome nearly slipped off the rock. "That's the spot huh?" He was panting and held onto one thigh as he stroked that bud. _She's going crazy but I think she needs something more. Maybe I should…_ Using only his thumb he continued rubbing that swelling button of flesh before exploring the wet hole now so visible to him. One finger then two.

Kagome tossed her head and bit her lip. She moved as much as Inuyasha would allow her to on his fingers that moved inside her. _I'm gonna…God – I'm gonna…!_ She clenched her fists, braced her feet and pushed up high. Her mouth opened to scream but she had no breath.

Inuyasha blinked, surprised and horny as hell as he watched Kagome climax. Her body squeezed his fingers so tight he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when...but then she seemed to collapse all at once, her body spent. He kept her from hurting herself on the rocks, cupped her head as he leaned over her. She was so beautiful that he kissed her with all the passion he felt.

Kagome held him with what little strength she had. She could feel his hardness there where she'd just felt so much pleasure and it gave her several more thrills. Kagome rested her knees against him holding his groin to hers. The temptation to just lift her hips and let him inside her was great.

Inuyasha pulled back and rested his head just above her breasts. Their hearts echoed one another's. After several minutes he lifted his body and rested his weight on his forearms. "You're smiling." He said with his own smile. "I guess that means you're alright?"

Kagome laughed then blindly caught his shoulders, ran her hands up his neck and found his lips with her fingers. "I am _**so**_ better than alright! Maybe wonderful could describe how I feel." She opened her eyes to look at him, his hair damp, ears a little lopsided and thought he was adorable. "Thank you Inuyasha. This was exactly what I wanted and more. What you did – no one could have made me feel this way but you." Kagome leaned up to kiss him feeling the length of him between her legs.

He had to catch his breath as her womanhood cupped him lovingly. "God Kagome…" Inuyasha shivered then swallowed. "Umm, yeah. I'm glad it was good for you." Inuyasha was able to smile at her now. "I loved watching you almost as much as touching you…but I gotta move or…" Inuyasha lifted one black brow.

She took a shuddering breath. Kagome wanted that but not right now. "Not yet Inuyasha. But I can give you what you gave me – some pleasure, a release…oh but your bath comes first!" Kagome had been worried over Inuyasha's reaction to her words but he wasn't angry in fact he looked relieved. She guessed neither of them were quite ready for that final step.

"I'll take it!" Inuyasha told her and moved away from her open sex. He pulled her up then kissed her cheek. "Give me a minute." He turned, sank into the water then swam off. Inuyasha needed some time away to calm himself before allowing her touch him.

Kagome understood and she too immersed herself in the water to calm and refresh herself. She watched him move about the small area all long limbs and white hair. _We should do this the next new moon so I'll see him in his human form with black hair but either way, it's still Inuyasha. He's so cute! _Kagome hugged herself._  
_

When Inuyasha felt he was ready for more love play he turned back to Kagome but found that she'd moved from where they'd been. She was almost neck deep in the water hiding her body. "What's up?"

"There's a rock right in front of me. Have a seat and I'll wash your hair." She grinned at him. "I've been dying to get my hands in your gorgeous hair!" Kagome waved him over.

Inuyasha sat still for her and fell in love. Kagome's fingers massaged his scalp and gently scrubbed his ears. He made up his mind that whenever he could talk her into it, Kagome was going to wash his hair! It lasted a long time because he simply couldn't hide his enjoyment and Kagome obliged him. What came next embarrassed Inuyasha for Kagome followed the actions he had done for her. She played with his nipples then made him bend over the same rock she'd been on.

She liked having him at her mercy but she didn't abuse her power. Kagome tickled his cheeks. "Those pants of yours hide a really great butt Inuyasha. It's so firm, must be from all the running you do." Talking kept the situation light or so she hoped for seeing him this way, touching him was making her temperature rise again.

"Th-think so? Does that mean you look at a lot of butts?" Inuyasha cleared his throat then asked his questions. He was about to look back at her when she held him open then washed that intimate spot. Inuyasha grunted and swallowed, words forgotten.

Kagome watched fascinated as he wiggled for her. She touched him again and he did it again. _Like a puppy! _Then she focused on his words and pinched him. "No I don't look at a lot of butts!" She scooped water over him rinsing him clean. "…Being so close to you all the time, I can't help but think about your body. Seeing you without clothes, you really look good Inuyasha - muscles in all the right places." She stroked him again. "I always get a thrill when you hold me." Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha knew he was blushing but he had to see her face and turned around. "Yeah, it happens to me too." He confessed. They stood staring at each other for a minute before Kagome continued his bath, washing his chest and paying special attention to his nipples.

"You like it too!" She said with wonder then leaned in to kiss and suck them. Kagome didn't spend as much time with them as Inuyasha had simply because he pushed her away. Apparently he liked it too much. "Okay." She said on a breath and eased her hands down his tight abs. Kagome gasped to see his penis resting against his belly. It was up out of the water refusing to hide and asking for her touch but it wasn't time for that yet. "…Time for…your long…legs…" She said as she stared at him. _One day he'll make love to me! He's so big!_

Inuyasha turned away stiffly and hopped up onto the rocks giving her access to his limbs. Like he had, she started with his feet. "Hey! Kagome!" He jerked and laughed. Inuyasha learned something about himself he hadn't known.

"You're ticklish too!" She stuck out her tongue at him. "Now if you tickle me, I can get you back. Oh and you never wear shoes! I'm going to win every time!" Kagome was so delighted over this little fact.

"Don't bet on it, I'm still stronger and faster than you!" Inuyasha said and proved by quickly reaching out, tweaking her nipples then tickling her sides. This should have been awkward but it wasn't. Inuyasha was in a state of high sexual tension yet he was having the time of his life. He and Kagome were joking, kidding and sexually teasing each other. The world had reduced itself to the two of them and this hot spring. Inuyasha couldn't help but be amazed at the changes Kagome had brought to his life, all of them good. Suddenly he leaned forward, grabbed her face and kissed her.

Kagome gripped his hard thighs. This kiss was tender and loving. "Wow…what was that for?" She was tingling from it. Kagome blinked at him for he still had his eyes closed. Inuyasha looked, he looked emotional. "You okay?" She ran a hand over his jaw.

Inuyasha nodded and held her hand in place. "This is just – right. You - me, here and now. Kagome, I'm – happy." Inuyasha finally opened his eyes to see her face.

She was touched and blinked rapidly so as not to cry. "Good, cause I'm happy too." Kagome took a deep breath. "Ready to finish this?" She glanced down at his hardness then back up.

"Oh yeah, do it. You're about to get to the best part!" Inuyasha's smile was all consuming and eager.

She rolled her eyes._ Boys!_ "Okay, should I hurry then?" Kagome teased as he eased back on his elbows.

"Nope! Take your time, I'll just lie here and enjoy the hell out of this!" Inuyasha promised. He was very anxious to feel her hands on him.

Her hands finished washing his thighs with their corded muscles. Again, all the running Inuyasha did really had an amazing effect on his body. When they were clean she moved towards the silver hairs that matched those on his head. Kagome saw his scrotum held tight against his body and she wondered just what she should do. This wasn't just a simple bath after all.

"You don't have to Kagome." Inuyasha said softly thinking that she might be having second thoughts. "We can stop, if you want."

"Oh no – I don't want to!" Kagome looked up quickly. "Just nervous I guess. And…well I like your body Inuyasha, I can't help but stare." She blushed. "You gave me pleasure and now it's my turn to do that for you." Gathering her courage, Kagome slid two fingers up his shaft. When he jumped and groaned, she grew bolder.

Inuyasha watched her move between his thighs then wrap both hands around his cock. He began to pant and his thighs held her in place. Her hands went up then down and he couldn't help but drop his head back and groan loudly.

Kagome looked up again. "Am I doing it wrong?" Her hands started to let go but Inuyasha held them in place.

"No – you got it. Keep going. More – harder." Inuyasha shuddered heavily when Kagome picked up her pace.

Kagome was entranced; Inuyasha's body strength was evident even here between her hands. He was as hard as a steel rod but silky smooth. She glanced up when Inuyasha collapsed back onto the rocks unable to sit up any longer.

"…Ka – go – me…!" Inuyasha grunted and lifted his hips forcing himself into her hands.

She really got into it. Kagome knew he was feeling that same pleasure/pain that she'd felt, that urge that something wonderful was so close. Kagome worked to take him to that place. One hand slipped down to his balls and squeezed. "Whoa!" He almost jumped out of her grasp. She used both hands to take Inuyasha to heaven. She twisted her hand around the shaft, up and around the head, pressed gently on there. Kagome rolled his balls at the same time.

"RAH…UGHHH!" Inuyasha couldn't help but vocalize his pleasure but luckily the sound didn't carry too far. He shot his release high into the air like a fountain. His body was tight as a drum and he pumped his hips and thankfully, Kagome stayed with him. "…da – amnnnn…" Inuyasha sighed as he came to a rest against the rock hardly able to breathe. When Kagome, despite the mess, crawled up his body to lay with him, Inuyasha held her close. Silently they cuddled for a long time.

"Are you asleep?" Inuyasha asked on a yawn. He'd dozed so he figured she had too. He smiled though when she kissed his nipple.

"I slept a little. You're still hard – again?" Kagome's voice held humor and amazement.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well what do you expect? I do have a sexy, naked woman lying on top of me!" He ran his hands over her back. "But I'm done, you wore me out." He kissed her hair.

She shivered at his compliment. "We should probably get out now but I like lying with you. I want to sleep with you just like this Inuyasha." Kagome told him as she lifted her head to see his amber eyes.

"Me too." He said but didn't say anything else. Neither knew how their friends would react when they finally went back to camp and there was still Shippo to consider. "Let's swim before heading back. We should umm, cleanup some more." He smirked as he pushed up and she sat in his lap. They were a little sticky. Kagome nodded and giggled.

They swam like the lovers they were, rubbing against one another and kissing at every opportunity. Hands lingered over favorite spots and they somehow managed to wash up without taking things too far. Finally they moved to the shore. They stood naked in the starlight.

"I don't want to but I guess we should get back. Inuyasha…I want to do this again." Kagome told him her heart's desire and wondered what he would say.

Inuyasha smiled as he held her shoulders. "We will somehow. I promise we'll find a way. I want more time with you like this Kagome." He gave her a hug then reluctantly they got dressed. When they were dressed, he took her hand and they very slowly walked back to camp wanting to prolong their time together.

The older couple appeared to be sleeping but Miroku jerked his head up when they approached. He'd been leaning back against a tree, his chin on his chest. He smiled at them, they looked so happy and in love. _I knew they'd be good together. _"Hey, you finally decided to get out before you turned into prunes?"

Inuyasha frowned. "You still awake? Miroku, tell me you didn't spy on us." His hand was already fisted.

Miroku lost his smile and looked at Inuyasha his face open and spoke honestly. "No Inuyasha, I did not. I admit to being curious but I'm not that much of a jerk." The two stared at each other before Inuyasha nodded at him. "I must say though, it must have been a – good experience. You guys look very happy." Miroku grinned at them.

Inuyasha smirked then shrugged. "You could say that. A damn good – experience!" He turned innocent eyes on Kagome when she punched him in the arm.

"Kagome?" Sango had woken to their voices and she'd just heard Inuyasha's comment. She sat up looking at her friend. "Are you…alright?" Sango didn't know how to handle this situation and needed to know if Kagome felt the same way as Inuyasha.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand then went to Sango. She knelt and hugged her friend and whispered into her ear. "I'm fine – I don't think I could be better! Relax Sango, everything's okay, really." She pulled back to show Sango her smile.

Sango stared at the girl seeing a new woman. Kagome was relaxed and happy, in some way older and wiser and Inuyasha had done that for her. "Okay, okay. As long as you're happy." She touched Kagome's cheek.

Inuyasha had made up his mind on the walk back. While the girls were talking, he'd moved Shippo from Kagome's sleeping bag and put him next to Miroku. He was sitting on and waiting for Kagome when she was done talking to Sango. When she joined him, he closed the bag and held her in his arms.

"Huh?" Miroku was so shocked he spoke out loud. They weren't hiding how close they were any more.

Grinning, Inuyasha rose up on one elbow. "Night you guys. Don't stay up too long; we're moving on in the morning." He nodded to Miroku then cuddled down next to Kagome.

"Well damn and here I was hoping I'd get a few details!" Miroku joked but he was seriously happy for them, Inuyasha especially.

"Can't you _not _be a pervert?" Sango demanded shaking her head then she let out laugh. "I hope they know what they're doing, such reckless behavior." She said softly even though she knew both were still awake. _They do seem okay._

Miroku got comfortable and made sure Shippo was covered with a blanket. "Don't worry so much Sango. They're happy, happier than I've seen either of them be. We all want to take down Naraku and our lives are in constant danger, who knows how bad things could get in the future. Don't trouble them with your insecurities or try to make them feel guilty about sharing some pleasure with each other!" Miroku said sternly then closed his eyes unwilling to debate this with her. She was acting the prude and it was annoying.

Sango felt chastised and guilty. Miroku had a point, no matter her doubts or concerns, what happened between them was their business. She would keep her feelings to herself and let them be.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: As I post this I'm getting really excited because this weekend I hope to meet and get the autograph of Richard Ian Cox, the voice of Inuyasha! Aren't anime cons the greatest? :D**_

_**

* * *

****Return to Kaede's**_

**Because of his heightened senses, Inuyasha was able to sleep and still be acutely aware of his environment. Just as the sun touched the tips of the mountains, he woke up. **Even though he'd laid down and slept beside Kagome with their friends knowing and seeing what they did, he didn't want things awkward this morning. Of course he'd heard Sango's comments and then there was Shippo and how they were going to tell him that things had changed. Frankly he'd rather just tell the little fox straight out but Kagome may want to handle it another way and so he was up with the sun.

Inuyasha spent a few precious moments holding Kagome and watching her sleep. _Mine to hold and touch and care for. _He kissed her gently feeling at peace and not so alone in the world anymore. _Talk about a brand new day!_ "Morning Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and kissed her lips softly before rising. Carefully he put Shippo back with Kagome then stretched before leaving the campsite.

He searched the surrounding forest and the hot spring making sure they were still safe from demons. Having done that and getting a little exercise, Inuyasha returned and jumped into a tree to enjoy the sunrise and wait on his friends to wake up.

Sango and Miroku were surprised to find Kagome with Shippo instead of Inuyasha in her sleeping bag but neither said a word when they saw Inuyasha looking down on them. They set about making breakfast which woke up Shippo who was none the wiser at being moved in the night. It wasn't until they were done and moving about the camp that Kagome woke and that was then that Inuyasha came down so that they could share a meal together.

Kagome apologized for holding everyone up but they were quick to forgive knowing she still wasn't up to full strength and as soon as she was ready, they were on the road again. About an hour or two later, Kagome told everyone that Inuyasha could now ride a bicycle. With doubts and insults thrown his way, Inuyasha had to prove to them that it was true and demonstrated how well he could ride Kagome's bike.

As it turned out, that started a contest to see who was better and they took turns riding the bike with Shippo cheering or jeering everyone since he was way too little to even try peddling the bike. It also gave Kagome the opportunity to rest when she either rode on the handlebars or on the back of the bike.

The trip back took an extra day than it took Kagome and Inuyasha to get to the hot spring but nobody minded much. They played word and counting games as well as learn about different demons from Sango and Shippo showed off his fox magic. Miroku even proved that he'd actually learned some lessons in Buddhism from his old master and he kept it light so that they all could understand it (i.e. Shippo and Inuyasha.)

Kaede's village was in sight when Kagome sensed a jewel shard. "Guys – maybe it's the same jewel from Jinenji's village." Kagome frowned. "…It feels the same!" She looked at Inuyasha.

"Get on!" Inuyasha said and turned so that she could climb on his back. "We let it get away once. This time that shard is ours!" He yelled then with Kagome and Shippo clinging to him, ran for Kaede's hut.

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" Miroku called out as he and Sango on Kirara were a few feet in front of Inuyasha. The priestess's hut was somewhat separated from the rest of the village. All was quiet and the old woman's yard was empty.

Hearing her name called so urgently, the elderly priestess lifted the flap to her hut and peered out. "Who's that? What's going on?" She blinked pleased and surprised to see her young friends. "Kagome – where have you been girl? Are you well, I was worried about you. And you Inuyasha. What took you so long to return home?" Kaede came closer to them as Inuyasha let Kagome down.

"Sorry Kaede! We'll explain later. Have you killed a demon recently and taken a jewel shard from it?" Kagome asked quickly but she already knew Kaede did not have a jewel shard in her possession.

Kaede became alert. "No, you sense a shard here?" She had not been aware of there being a shard present. "We need to search the village! Maybe we can prevent an attack!" She said noticing they were all ready to do just that and turned back to her hut.

"Kagome thinks this is the same jewel shard she sensed in Jinenji's village just before we left there. It killed a few people and escaped before we could even find out what type of demon it was. It could be anything!" Miroku told the priestess as she returned to them with two bows and two quivers of arrows, one for her and one for Kagome.

Seeing Kagome armed made Inuyasha feel better and he nodded. "Let's go!" They hadn't gotten far when the first screams were heard. Kagome told him to go when he hesitated then he bounded off intent on killing the demon. Miroku was close behind him, the women following behind them.

Spears and arrows were flying through the air. Women and children were screaming and running trying to get to safety. Animals were pulling free of restraints and running about causing more confusion and either injuring themselves or the villagers.

The guys stopped in the middle of the street trying to locate the demon amongst the chaos. Miroku helped some children into a hut and Inuyasha yelled to some of the men.

"What the hell are you aiming at? There's nothing here!" He growled in frustration. There was something making these people and the animals go crazy.

"It's Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha's back!"

"He'll kill it!

"Get it Inuyasha!"

"GET WHAT?" He yelled back as several of the men began to approach him. "Where the hell is it?" Inuyasha looked around for Kagome but she was still a good distance behind him, her weakness slowing her down.

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing. The frequency causing everyone to cover their ears or fall to the ground, it was that intense. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo all had one thought. Naraku. It had to be a huge swarm of his Saimyosho making that noise and they felt panic for they were not ready to battle at least not here surrounded by the villagers, people they knew and cared for.

But they were wrong. The buzzing stopped and flying up over one of the barns was the largest bee any of them had ever seen. It was fat like a bumblebee. Its wings beat so fast they couldn't be seen but the force of them could be felt. They created enough a wind to stir the dirt and break leaves from the trees. As bad as all that was, it was the size that had them blinking in disbelief. It had been behind the barn which was easily two stories tall and so was the bee. It also had a stinger at least ten feet long.

"How did we miss that?" Miroku asked incredulously when he saw the bee. Surely they should have been able to see something so huge back at Jinenji's.

Inuyasha's mouth had dropped open but now he snapped it shut. "The jewel! Remember, the jewel can make some small demons grow in size and apparently the damn thing's been eating well." He cracked his fingers as he watched the two bodies caught on the stinger shrivel up and fall to the ground before bursting into dust.

As they watched the bee demon expelled some kind of liquid from its mouth. It fell on and trapped some villagers who had been frozen in place by the sight of the huge demon. The liquid hardened on contact. The demon wasted no time in flying closer and impaling a victim on its stinger. Even as it sucked the life out of the hapless person, the bee shot more liquid at more villagers.

"Enough of that! Let's get these people out of here!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku.

Miroku nodded and withdrew some sutras. He tossed them at the bee and it jerked away before it could completely drain the poor villager.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha used his signature move to free the people. He tossed them roughly towards the monk. They were in danger if they stayed and they were in his way. "Alright demon, let's get it on!"

The demon shook itself as it burned away the bothersome sutras then flew higher away from the newcomers. "Go away! I do not share my meals!" The bee spoke in a baritone startling them. "Be gone and be warned! I have a jewel shard making me all-powerful!" It buzzed as it laughed. "I AM KING – KING OF THE BEES!" The buzzing grew so loud as to send everyone to their knees in pain.

Inuyasha cringed on the ground, hands clenched so tight in pain that his claws cut his palms. Seeing the blood he decided to use it. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He screamed sending the bloody blades at the demon.

Kagome held onto Shippo who'd stay with her to protect her. Her eyes were tearing up from the pain. One hand covered her ear but it was pointless. She was just barely able to see something red fly through the air and then the buzzing stopped.

Shippo was quicker to recover and he turned to see what happened. "Inuyasha got it to stop! Its wings were hit but it's still flying!" He told Kagome and the others happily.

"Dammit! Trying to cripple us! Well your reign of terror is over! I'm gonna kill you and nothing's going to stop me – jewel shard or not!" Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet.

The bee put some distance between him and Inuyasha. It only took a few seconds for the damage inflicted on its wings to heal thanks to the jewel. Not only did he heal but grew slightly stronger. It laughed again. "You wish to fight me half demon? Get real, your powers are puny in comparison to mine! Come at me then and when I've beaten you, I'll absorb your life force as well!" It taunted Inuyasha but the half demon wasn't even looking at him and he buzzed angrily.

Inuyasha turned to look back at Kagome. "Where's the jewel shard? Shit!" Inuyasha jumped when some of that liquid crap came his way.

Kagome gasped as the stuff just missed hitting Inuyasha. She placed a hand over her heart then focused on the demon. From antennae to stinger she searched and the shard's glow was revealed. "The head! It's in his head Inuyasha!"

"The head, right." Inuyasha said to himself as he jumped into a tree, a rooftop then claws at the ready, he attacked the bee in the air. "DAMMIT!" The bee had seen him coming and had impossibly so, increased the speed of its flapping wings blowing Inuyasha away!

"INUYASHA!" They all called as he spun about in the air before righting himself and landing in a backslide across the ground.

He didn't think this demon was worth using the Tetsusagia on but the damn thing was getting on his nerves. Inuyasha was just about to pull his sword when he got blasted by the demon's mucus, saliva – that funky crap. He was stuck to the ground from the chest down. Inuyasha cursed a blue streak.

"My turn!" Sango said coming back to the action. She and Miroku had herded the villagers to safety and as they returned they saw Inuyasha get trapped. "Hiraikotsu!" Her weapon went flying towards the bee and hit it dead on. Sango smiled thinking that she'd killed it but she hadn't. The Hirakustsu came back to her and she caught it instinctively for she was too focused on what had just happened.

The buzzing got louder again as the demon spit apart and became two bee demons. Neither was as fat or as big as the original but both were just as deadly.

Kagome had headed for Inuyasha when she saw him get trapped but now she stopped as she felt the demon's killer intent. She carried jewel shards in her pocket, like always and the demon had sensed them as she'd gotten closer to it.

"So you have more jewels! You wish to steal mine but I will have yours instead!" The booming voice echoed since it now came from two bees. One headed for Kagome, the other for the trapped Inuyasha.

"Sango! Protect Inuyasha!" Miroku called and ran forward to protect Kagome. Using his staff he tried to strike the bee but it was too fast, dodging this way and that. The bee zoomed in intending to spear both Miroku and Kagome but Miroku pushed Kagome back out of the way and spinning to one side threw more sutras at the demon.

Again the sutras stuck to the demon and burned it. It buzzed angrily at the pain caused by the monk's sutras. Deciding that getting rid of the monk before taking the shards, the bee forgot about the girl and focused on the monk.

Miroku ran away, trying to protect Kagome by putting some distance between her and the bee. He threw more sutras but the bee dodged them this time. It was staying out of his range. Miroku knew he'd never get close enough to do the damn thing any damage but couldn't figure out what to do. If he used his wind tunnel, he'd suck in the jewel shard as well since he didn't know which bee had the shard, he was at a loss. "What?" Suddenly that stuff was being spit out him. He jumped back trying to avoid it but it still came at him. "Okay then!" He brought up his staff and focused his mystical powers on his staff then spun it around before him. Miroku sighed as it worked. The wax was deflected and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Meanwhile Sango stood before Inuyasha who continued to struggle inside the hardened wax with no luck. Kirara was jumping at the bee but it continued to dodge and sending the demon cat soaring with blasts of wind from its wings. Sango waited until the bee's back was to her and tossed her Hirakotsu. Again it connected but it happened yet again, the bee divided into two. There were now four bees. "How can I kill it?" Sango asked frustrated as she leapt up to catch her weapon.

"Dammit Sango – quit it! You're only making more of them!" Inuyasha yelled at her, his anger giving him the strength to break free of the wax. He looked for Kagome and his heart stopped. "KAGOME!"

Miroku had been able to hold off the bee for a little while but his strength couldn't last and the bee's wax had caught his arm. He was now plastered to the ground, his arm and staff stuck.

A few of the male villagers had come out to help him once they saw little Shippo using his fox fire to distract the bee while Kagome helped to free Miroku. She was using an arrow and was chipping away at the wax, slowly but surely destroying the stuff. Kagome was concentrating so hard, she wasn't paying attention until Miroku tried to push her away with his free hand.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She screamed as the stinger entered her shoulder. Kagome tilted her head back as beyond the sharp pain, she felt her energy leaving her.

"Kagome!" Miroku filled with adrenaline freed himself from what little of the wax was left and attacked. He didn't go for the bee but the long stinger. It cracked easily as his staff struck it. Miroku caught and held Kagome as the bee, buzzing in pain soared high away from them.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha roared. "DIE!" He crossed the ground quickly then with an amazing leap, was level with the bee, his sword in his hand. The Tetsusagia already had winds whirling around it. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha sliced down and through the bee. He didn't wait to see it die but turned while still in the air and when his feet touched down, Inuyasha ran for Kagome. _No! No! No! NO! NOT AGAIN! _These thoughts went through his mind as he raced to her.

"Kagome? Kagome? Here comes Inuyasha!" Miroku was sick inside. He was supposed to be protecting Kagome but she'd had to help him and in doing so had been attacked. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He held the girl up for the half demon.

Inuyasha knelt and took Kagome in his arms. "Kagome? Kagome please! Are you alright?" He whispered painfully, scared to death that he might really lose her this time.

Kagome's fear had been just intense as Inuyasha's. As her energy left her she thought of that night in the hot spring, grateful that they'd had that time and remorseful that it wouldn't happen again. But the moment Miroku had broken the stinger and pulled it free, except for the pain, her some of her energy had returned. She wasn't one hundred percent but she would be fine.

"I'm going to be okay." Kagome said softly touching his cheek. "Miroku saved me before it could do any real damage." She looked for the monk but he was up with Sango and Shippo keeping the bees away from them. "Inuyasha." Kagome said softly as he hugged her close, his nose in her hair.

Kaede blinked as she finally caught up to them, first at the demon bees then at Inuyasha clutching Kagome to his chest. She fired off two arrows that had circled around Sango and Miroku then ran to Kagome wondering if the girl was critically hurt or possibly dead. Kaede wouldn't believe that. "She's bleeding! Inuyasha what's wrong with Kagome!" Even as she asked, Kaede was pulling bandages out of her sleeve and pressing it to the wound on her shoulder.

"She was attacked. Take care of her Kaede – I've got some demons to kill. Shippo! Come protect them!" Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down, held her face and kissed her. "I'll be back." He promised uncaring of Kaede and Shippo's wide shocked eyes.

Kagome nodded. "Be careful." She lifted her face once more and took another kiss from him. Though weakened, Kagome sat up as tall as she could, hand on her bow ready to help if she could.

"Did something happen while they were away?" Kaede asked Shippo as she tended Kagome's wound.

"If did, I missed it! Yeah they got close but this?" Shippo looked from Kagome who stared after Inuyasha to the dog demon. "Huh, well it's about time!" The fox grinned.

Inuyasha stopped between the girl and the boy. Miroku was leaning on his staff. He'd just attached sutras to the remaining three bees gaining them a few moments. "Kagome okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Inuyasha told him with a nod then looked up at the enemy, sword in hand.

"Inuyasha if we can't kill them by hitting them, then it's up to you." Sango said somewhat breathless. She'd been using the Hirakotsu as a shield and knocking the buzzing menaces away. Kirara had been a great help at keeping the bees from getting too close and incapacitating them with their buzzing.

"Right! It will be my pleasure!" Inuyasha moved out in front of his friends. "Stay out of the way!" He warned them. He watched the bees intently trying to guess their movements. Inuyasha had seen just how fast they were so blowing them all away with one strike was next to impossible, they would move before the Wind Scar could hit them.

Suddenly the bees flew towards and around him putting Inuyasha directly in the middle. His head flew from side to side trying to see which would attack first. He cursed when they attacked at the same damn time. Inuyasha needed blood so he sliced open his palm.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha spun around, hair flying. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He turned again and jumped. A feral grin appeared on his face as he sliced a bee apart without even using the Wind Scar. "That just leaves two of you! Come on demon! Today you die!" Inuyasha laughed.

His blood attack had broken through the stinger and slashed apart the wings of one bee. While his claw attack had only grazed the other but it was wounded.

"Not today half demon! I'll kill you and these humans you protect! I'll feast on this village and make you watch!" Loud buzzing and laughter filled the area. The bees soared higher as Inuyasha went after them.

One of the bees was slightly larger, most likely the one with the jewel shard. It communicated with its duplicate then the bees went on the attack. They circled Inuyasha getting close enough to threaten with their stingers but not close enough for Inuyasha to get in a good swing.

Inuyasha growled. When one would get close, he'd either have to dodge the other's stinger or get buffeted by a strong wind. He was about to chance using the Wind Scar hoping to get lucky when he was forced backward with what appeared to be a kamikaze attack. To his horror, the other bee was right behind him and it knocked the Tetsusagia out of his hand before speeding away. The one in front took the opportunity to cover Inuyasha with that wax again. It hardened instantly. Then the main bee was back laughing as it stuck its stinger in Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha felt his strength disappearing as he spat blood.

The very tip of his stinger exited Inuyasha's chest. "Weakling! You thought you could best me? _**ME?" **_That deep voice boomed out filled with glorious triumph. "You'll die a horrible death as you watch me take every soul in this village! Your life force is quite delicious – you are good for something! Feeling different half demon? You should for that wax is different than the other. You are bound in my poison wax!Already your flesh should be burning away! But it won't happen fast; no it will be painfully slow. I shall enjoy watching you suffer – ha, good dinner entertainment!

"Inuyasha!" They all called out but the second bee kept them from helping. It stayed high in the sky spitting wax at them. Miroku used his staff and various trees to avoid getting caught. Sango used her weapon to protect her and Kirara which left Kagome out in the open but Shippo was putting up a good defense with his Fox Fire and Lady Kaede was shooting arrows to keep the bee a good distance from them.

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her up. "Dammit!" She hit the ground with her palm and felt the bowstring. "Help me!" Kagome begged of Kaede. The priestess was already out of arrows anyway so she strung one of Kagome's then got behind the girl. "Add your energy to mine?" She asked.

"Yes! Which one first?" Kaede said aiming for them.

"Kagome – let me help!" Miroku yelled at her and gestured to the bee still trying to either wax him or sting him.

She looked at him curiously then she got it. "That one, while Miroku keeps it attention!"

Miroku dashed behind a chicken coop and threw out some sutras catching the bee off guard and while it writhed in pain an arrow of light zoomed towards the demon's back. Miroku ducked low as the bee exploded sending parts of itself everywhere. "My turn!" He stood up and undid the beads around his right hand. "WIND TUNNEL!"

The hole in Miroku's hand began to suck up the bee parts then he aimed his hand at the bee draining Inuyasha's strength.

"WHAT? NO! STOP IT!" The bee yelled out as it felt a strong wind pulling on him. His wings were ripping and tearing as he fought to stay where he was but the pull was so strong that his stinger was pulled out of the half demon before he could kill him. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" His voice shook the earth as he was pulled away from his prey.

Miroku knew he couldn't banish the demon into the void, at least not before they had the jewel shard so he only held the demon a little longer, causing as much injury as possible before releasing the demon and running for Inuyasha. "No!" He skidded to a halt before Inuyasha. His friend's body hung limply inside the wax and what truly horrified Miroku was that he could smell burning flesh. _That wax is poisonous and if I touch it, the same will happen to me. But I have to try something! _Miroku lifted his staff and began to pound at the wax.

"You okay Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly for she'd slumped after shooting that arrow.

"…I'll be…fine…Inu – yasha?" Kagome took a deep breath and lifted her head. She saw the bee had fallen to the ground and was rolling back and forth in pain but already its wounds were healing, soon it would be back to full strength. "Where's -?" Kagome gasped.

"They can't seem to get him loose." Lady Kaede said worriedly. Sango had joined Miroku and both of them were pounding at the wax but it was as hard as rock and nothing they did made a dent in it. "Maybe I can kill it!" She pulled away from Kagome and notched two arrows. In moments they watched them hit.

The bee's buzzing became crippling again. It wasn't destroyed but still they kept the thing from getting up quicker than it would have. Of course, all the arrows did was make it angrier and Inuyasha will still trapped and dying.

_Kagome…Kagome…I'm sorry…damn. How did I let myself get caught? ...Can't see any more…I want Kagome! See her once…more. _Inuyasha gasped.

_**BM-BUMP! BM-BUMP! BM-BUMP! **_He felt the thumping of his heart and the racing of his blood. Inuyasha knew he was changing and was scared. It would save his life but since he couldn't control himself in his full demon state, it was likely that he would attack his friends. Attack Kagome. _No! I can't! I need my sword! But my hands are trapped!_

"Miroku, what do we do?" Sango asked desperately. "The demon will be able to attack soon and we can't defend against it! And he's changing and Inuyasha needs to hold his sword to stop the change right?" Sango hit the wax, looked at the bee and back at Inuyasha. "What do we do?"

He was thinking hard. Miroku's eyes too went from the bee to his friend. Inuyasha's hair was flying about simply on the power coming from his body. Miroku looked back for Kagome wondering if she knew what was going on. The girl looked weak and was trying to crawl their way. At her side was a dropped arrow. _Kagome's arrow!_

"SHOOT KAGOME! SHOOT AT INUYASHA! THE WAX KAGOME! GET RID OF THE WAX!" Miroku moved away from Inuyasha and reopened the void to buy them some time.

Inuyasha heard and as he felt his claws and fangs growing looked to Kagome. "Do it! Shoot me! FREE ME!" He began to growl.

Sango backed off too picking up the Tetsusagia ready to give it Inuyasha and save all their lives.

"An arrow – to free you? Yes…yes…yes! Hurry! Kaede – please!" Kagome couldn't move fast but she had the bow in her shaking hands. "Be careful! We can't hit Inuyasha!" She would not repeat the past, not when she and Inuyasha had a future!

"I know child, I know." Kaede took a breath. "Here we go." She would not harm Inuyasha for the world. For a while she'd believed him to evil but seeing him with Kagome as he should have been with Kikyo, Kaede had grown fond of the brash, young half demon.

Together the young and old pulled back the string and aimed. Kagome concentrated all her heart and soul into the shot and felt Kaede's power mixing with hers.

"HIT THE MARK!" They yelled. The arrow sang as it cut the air. Wax had attached itself all around Inuyasha but a good deal had pooled at his feet too and this is where the arrow impacted. There was a flash of bright light, blinding everyone then silence.

Your sword Inuyasha!" Sango smiled to see him free. The teen had fallen forward onto his hands and knees. The Robe of the Fire Rat was singed and smoking. Inuyasha's hands and feet were bright red from the burns. Sango froze as Inuyasha lifted his head. His eyes were red and there were purple marks on his cheeks. He growled at her. Sango trembled as she held the hilt towards him. "Please Inuyasha! Take it – take the sword for Kagome's sake!" He frightened her when he was like this but Sango would not back down from Inuyasha, he was her friend.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

It was chaos within him. The most incredible bloodlust was writhing through him. He wanted blood on his claws and hands, the taste on his tongue. But Inuyasha could still see. He saw Sango cowering before him, his sword in her hands. And he could her Kagome's desperate plea. _Kagome. Kagome. For Kagome. To be with Kagome._

Inuyasha inhaled deeply as that thought kept him sane. That was what he wanted more than the blood, to be with Kagome.

They all watched his clawed hand grip the hilt of the Tetsusagia. His hair flew straight up and his eyes flickered between red and amber. Inuyasha howled at the sky then dropped his chin to his chest. He was still for several precious, anxious moments then lifted his head. "Thanks Sango." Inuyasha gave her a small smile then rose to his feet the Tetsusagia changing its form into his father's fang. He stepped away from Sango moving to finally rid them of the demon but he looked over at Kagome. "I'll be right back – I promise Kagome." He smiled fully for her then readied himself for battle.

Miroku laughed grateful that his friend was in control again. He released the demon and ran like hell for cover.

The demon's buzzing started again the minute it was free. It hovered wildly about in the air as its body healed from the damage it had sustained. The bee became aware the half demon was now free and tried to fly higher and away from the boy. It spit wax at Inuyasha repeatedly but missed every time.

"No more! This is it! Be gone!" Inuyasha used a rooftop as a springboard, did a somersault and came out of it directly in front of the bee. "Bye you bastard." Inuyasha said as he brought his sword down and through the bee demon's head. While the sword cut it open, the Wind Scar more or less cremated it. Inuyasha snatched the jewel shard out of the air and fell gracefully to the ground.

Shippo ran over to Inuyasha and climbed up to his shoulder. "You did it Inuyasha! We thought you'd lost there." His little body shook as he remembered Inuyasha's red eyes.

"Of course I did it." He answered matter of fact then took a deep breath and sheathed his sword. "But I had some help from my friends." Inuyasha looked from Sango to Miroku nodding his thanks as they all walked over to Kagome. "Hey."

Kagome sat next to Kaede, her legs curled to one side. She was still breathing a little hard but her relief that Inuyasha was fine was written all over her face. "Hey. Oh thank you." She said as Inuyasha squatted and handed her the jewel shard.

Inuyasha reached out and wiped away a streak of dirt on her face before cupping her cheek. "And thank you Kagome. You saved me." He looked her over from head to toe then smiled. "My hero."

Kagome laughed and blushed. "As you are to me Inuyasha." She held his hand to her face. "Anytime you need me, I'll be there for you Inuyasha." Her world consisted amber eyes and Inuyasha's touch.

"Yeah?" His heart felt so light. "That's a long time Kagome, I'll hold you to it! Ready to go?" Inuyasha's eyebrows rose as his smile widened.

"I'm yours and yes!" Kagome's eyes were bright and she held out her arms for him.

Inuyasha laughed with happiness as he picked her up. "Now are you weak because of the attack or you just wanted to be held?" He was teasing, didn't really know he could but it was fun.

"Held!" Kagome answered quickly. "You're so strong Inuyasha, I should let you carry me all the time!" She was laughing too. Inuyasha was so relaxed and open and caring and fun. She was where she wanted to be as he carried her back to Kaede's.

On Inuyasha's shoulder, Shippo looked from one to the other smiling. He didn't know what was going on or just how everything changed but he liked it as he laughed listening to them tease each other.

Miroku helped Kaede to her feet. He was smiling too. They had saved each other, killed a demon and retrieved a jewel shard. But most of his goodwill came from seeing the way Inuyasha and Kagome were together - loving. Life was really good.

"Strange isn't it but look at them, they're happy!" Sango said also feeling pretty damn good as she carried Kirara in her arms.

Kaede dusted off her clothes then folded her arms behind her back. "Strange indeed. This will take some getting used to! I'll be along shortly, I have to see to the villagers. Make yourselves at home and rest." The old woman shook her head and walked away while the other couple fast walked to catch up to their friends.

_**~mg~**_

**As it turned out once they found out that Kagome was doing fine and Sango had properly dressed Kagome's wound, she and Miroku followed by Shippo, left the hut to go help Kaede in the village.**

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in the quiet hut alone for most of the afternoon. She lay next to him and while she napped, mostly Inuyasha either stared at Kagome or stroked her hair as she slept.

The most recent attack had sapped most of the energy and vitality that she'd regained from the previous attack. Her coloring was pale and her movements slowed. She was again in a state that worried him but Kagome was strong and she would recover. Inuyasha would see to it since he wasn't leaving her side.

Kagome woke to Inuyasha's smile. She returned it then stretched lazily. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked him as she leaned up for his mouth.

Inuyasha obliged her and gently kissed her lips. "All day. It's time to eat. You woke just in time." He laughed as she realized that they weren't alone. Everyone was back and resting as Kaede prepared the meal.

Kagome turned further into Inuyasha then looked behind her. They had knowing grins as they looked at her and Kagome blushed. "Umm, good evening."

There was laughter as Inuyasha helped her up and onto her feet. Sango helped her outside and a few moments later, she was back between Inuyasha's thighs eating the delicious food. Luckily sleep had revived her and Kagome was able to feed herself but she was more comfortable resting against Inuyasha.

"I was hoping to go home when we arrived. I was supposed to go back a week ago." Kagome sighed. The meal was done and they were enjoying tea around the fire. "Mom's probably worried but I'd hate to go home like this." She frowned as she held out a hand and saw it tremble.

"Well you've been attacked twice Kagome. I think it would be better if you stayed until you feel well enough, get your strength back. You've stayed here for weeks at a time before, I'm sure your mother understands." Kaede told her gently. _The girl really should rest, she's as pale as a ghost._

"Yeah Kagome, stay a little longer. We can color and you can tell me more stories about your home." Shippo was there beside them looking at her hopefully.

Inuyasha combed her hair to one side and tickled her neck. "Stay Kagome."

She shivered deliciously at his intimate touch. Kagome glanced back at him with a woman's smile. "Okay." All it took was for Inuyasha to ask her and it was decided.

"Well! Kaede said watching them. She cleared her throat. "It's been a long and interesting day; we should all get some rest I think." Kaede giggled and shook her head. Young love right here in front of her face and from two people who started out hating each other. "Umm, you two behave yourselves!" She warned them with a sharp look thinking of the smile Kagome gave Inuyasha.

Surprised and embarrassed laughter rang out from the small hut. Teasing and more laughter ended a day of fighting, worry, despair and victory.


	11. Chapter 11

_**To Kagome's Era**_

**The village was still in need of repair and there were funerals to mourn their dead. Everyone but Kagome was drafted to help out. Not even Inuyasha was left off the hook.** The half-demon was the strongest around so he had to do all the heavy lifting but he made quick work of it all and got back to Kagome as soon as possible.

Late afternoon, the taste of lunch still on their tongues, Inuyasha carried Kagome into the forest. They ended up by the fateful well that allowed them to travel from one time to another. Inuyasha sat back against a tree with Kagome's head in his lap. He played with her hair as they relaxed.

Kagome opened her eyes to look at the well. The sun shone down on it and possibly through it to her own time. By her calculations, Kagome figured that three more days should be enough to regain her most of her strength and head home. She wanted to go, she missed her family and friends after all and then there was the school work she needed to make up but this time she was reluctant to go, she didn't want to leave Inuyasha. Normally she needed time away from his demanding, overconfident personality but that had changed. Oh he could still be those things but now Inuyasha was more – loving. His gentle touch on her head only confirmed that. Kagome did not want to leave him, no not at all!

"Inuyasha…come home with me." Kagome found herself saying and felt his thigh tighten beneath her cheek. "It will be the weekend when I go back – no school and we didn't get to have much fun with what happened and the demon… And think of Sota, he loves it when you come to visit! We could…we could find time to be alone too Inuyasha." Kagome waited but he said nothing. She pushed up then turned to look at him. "Come home with me, please?" Kagome begged.

He'd been dreading being apart from her which is why he'd been doing all he could to spend time with her. From time to time, he'd followed her home but Kagome had always been angry that he'd done so. So this time he'd made up him mind to let her go with no arguments though he would miss her like crazy. But her asking him to come had shocked him but excited him and when she looked at him and asked him to come, he'd already been smiling. "Yes! I'd really like that Kagome." He laughed at her surprise then they were laughing together because each of them were getting what they wanted – more time together.

When Shippo came running up the hill looking for them, Kagome was telling Inuyasha about some of the things they could do. She was looking forward to taking him to see a movie.

"Inuyasha looks excited. What's up? Usually he's in a snit when you're getting ready to go home. Did you promise to bring him some doggy treats?" He smirked. "Ow! Kagome – he hit me! Make him sit!" The fox ran behind Kagome grinning as he waited for Inuyasha to be face down in the dirt.

Inuyasha looked in fear at Kagome but she just shook her head in amusement and Inuyasha felt ten feet tall. "Shut up runt! You deserved that and you know it! Besides, I don't always get upset when she leaves!" Which was true especially when they were angry with each other. "Anyway, I got no reason this time because I'm going with Kagome!" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at Shippo then leaned back with a supremely superior attitude.

Shippo was surprised and a little angry that Kagome didn't make Inuyasha sit but now he was the one upset. "Hey! That's so not fair! How come Inuyasha is the only able to travel to your time anyway Kagome? I wanna go too!" Shippo's hands were fists and he paced next to Kagome.

Kagome reached out touch the little fox. "I don't know why Inuyasha is the only one. That's just the way it is Shippo." She directed him to her lap and cuddled him there as she explained. "It can't be helped so there's no reason to get angry or to tease Inuyasha to the point where he wants to hit you." Kagome said and ignored Inuyasha's happy chuckle. "Listen, I'll be sure to bring extra goodies when we return, okay?" She asked hoping to placate him.

"You promise?" Shippo had been trading glares with Inuyasha but now looked up at Kagome. When she nodded and promised he turned and hugged her. "I still don't see why _he _can go. Stupid mutt." Shippo muttered.

A black brow disappeared beneath white bangs. "I heard that. Keep it up Shippo and I'll make sure Kagome forgets to bring you anything at all!" Inuyasha growled and leaned closer to the little guy.

Shippo backed away in fear. "Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Normally Shippo would have kept on messing with Inuyasha but with this new relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha, the guy just might be able to talk Kagome into not bringing him anything! _I can be nice for now, until he messes up with Kagome and she's making in crawl in the dirt! _Shippo thought with an evil smile. He was sure Inuyasha would do something stupid sooner or later.

The couple's time alone had been interrupted and their happy mood gone with the addition of Shippo so everyone was happy to see Sango and Miroku walking their way.

"Well everything is back to normal so to speak." Miroku said sitting down with a sigh. While there hadn't been graves to dig, the families had asked him and Kaede to bless those who had died and send them on their way. That plus all the cleanup and repairs had tired him out. "It's nice to sit and rest. So what's up with you guys?" He sensed a bit of tension.

Shippo made his way to Miroku, on the other side far away from Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha is going home with Kagome – the jerk!" Now he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha as he hid behind Miroku's elbow.

Sango sat near Miroku, her legs off to one side and stroked Kirara. "Are you expecting trouble when you go home Kagome?" She only asked because she was aware that Kagome was often glad to be away from Inuyasha for a few days.

"I hope not!" Kagome said panicked for a moment. She did not want more trouble so soon.

"It's nothing like that!" Inuyasha said also frowning. "No, we just plan on finishing up our vacation." He looked at Kagome next to him and reached for her face. "Kagome needs more rest and we want to have some fun." Inuyasha's smile came back. He was looking forward to all the new exciting things she would show him and being by her side.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and understood immediately – the new couple was reluctant to be separated just yet and possibly they could get some carefree time and time alone in Kagome's era.

"They we will wish you good luck." Miroku said. "That there are no demons and much fun to be had. Will you be leaving soon?" His question brought back the excitement the couple had been feeling before. It wasn't long before the girls were discussing shopping or something when Inuyasha rose to stretch his body. He walked out into the sun followed by Miroku. "Seriously Inuyasha, I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks, me too. It's different over there – the clothes, the food, the people! Different but not so bad when I'm with Kagome." Inuyasha admitted as he sat on the edge of the well. He looked back into the well already anticipating new adventures.

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. _Different people…different women like Kagome and wearing outfits like hers or possibly exposing even more skin? Damn I envy Inuyasha, he doesn't know how to appreciate the sight of nearly naked women!_ Miroku eyed Inuyasha speculatively. Sometimes Inuyasha came back with tales of his time in Kagome's era containing lots of detail. _Hmm, maybe I can… _"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku looked over his shoulder to be sure the women weren't listening. "Do me a favor, take a good look at the women – breast and butt sizes, what kind of clothes they wear or don't! Are they submissive women or aggressive?" Miroku's eyes got bright just thinking about the different types of women in Kagome's era and all of them in skimpy clothing.

Inuyasha blinked as Miroku held onto his arm. The man looked to be dreaming – dreaming of himself surrounded by women.

"Come on Inuyasha, it's a small thing really. You can do it!" Miroku whispered. "Women, I just want to know about the women!"

Inuyasha looked at the monk and just the word monk did it for him. He burst out laughing. "You know you're lusting after women you'll never see right?" He asked between laughs. His mirth rang out for all to hear.

* * *

**The next three days, the friends spent together relaxing and taking it easy when they could but of course that didn't mean the demons were. Sango had been approached about slaying a demon attacking a small village. **All but Shippo and Kagome took off to take care of the demon.

Kagome was packing her things the afternoon before they were to leave but her friends weren't back yet and she was worried. She was sure that the three of them could defeat most demons and wondered if they'd come across something stronger than they.

Backpack ready to go, Kagome left the hut. She was lonely with them, especially Inuyasha. Kagome knew that she always missed Inuyasha when he wasn't around even when she was mad at him but it different now. She was anxious and though she was safe here with Kaede, Kagome wanted Inuyasha by her side, it was the only way she would feel comfortable and protected. Sighing she made her way to the sacred tree.

"It's only been a day and a half girl! And they have to travel there and back, that's going to take time!" Kagome chastised herself. At the tree she looked at the spot where Inuyasha had been trapped and remembered freeing him from it. She smiled. "I was so scared of you but you did turn out to be my hero in the end."

"I'm no hero, just a selfish bastard. I was after the jewel remember, that's why I saved you." Inuyasha said as he came walking out of the forest towards her. "Feeling better?" He smiled at her for she did look well.

Kagome spun around. "Inuyasha!" She ran to him and he spun her around as he caught her. "Sango? Miroku? Everything go okay? What took you so long?"

"Hush!" Inuyasha said and took her mouth as he put her on her feet. "Mmm, yeah. Missed that." He lifted his head grinned down at her.

Her eyelids fluttered and she clutched at his waist. "Me too. Inuyasha." Kagome lay her head against him and held him close. "I was worried." She admitted.

"Blame that Miroku! It was a pretty well off village and though Sango and I took care of main demon, there was a minor one in the elder's home and of course we had to go through the whole routine!" Inuyasha groused. "Come on."

"Huh? Oh!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Inuyasha picked her up. In one massive leap, they landed on a tree limb. Inuyasha took them up the sacred tree a little further before coming to rest on large limb. In moments, she was cradled in his arms, both hidden by a multitude of leaves.

They sat in silence for a while both treasuring being with the other before Kagome spoke. "I'm surprised you let Miroku get away with that."

"He gave the money to Sango. She wants to do some more repair work on her village and needs to buy a few things, so I went along with it. Otherwise I'd have left them behind and come home. He wanted me there to put on a good show." Inuyasha chuckled. "Like he needs help in fooling people."

Kagome turned to look at him. "You're such a softie! Letting Miroku use you like that for Sango's sake. My hero!" She grinned then kissed his pouting lips.

"Whatever." He said gruffly but could feel his cheeks getting warm. "Ready to go home?" Inuyasha shifted her so that her shoulder was against his chest and he could see her face better.

"Yes, it's been a while. I miss Mom and Sota even my cranky Grandpa! What about you Inuyasha? Are you ready for a different kind of adventure in the future?" She hoped so because she wanted him to like it there.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am." Inuyasha said sounding surprised. "A whole new adventure huh? I think I'd like that. Heck being at your house is an adventure! That talking box and that thing your mom cooks on!" Inuyasha shook his head in wonder. The future has some strange stuff in it.

Kagome laughed. It was going to be so much fun having him with her this time. "Oh baby you ain't seen nothing yet!" Kagome promised then gave in to the urge to kiss him.

The couple stayed until the sun was gone from the sky. Hidden up in the tree they were able to make out, whisper secrets and just enjoy being alive.

_**~mg~**_

**Kaede eyed them suspiciously when they returned in time for dinner but they looked innocent enough or rather not as if they'd been doing something they should feel guilty about. **Over dinner Sango and Miroku filled Kagome in on what happened both endeavoring to make the story humorous. There had been a few serious moments but for the most part they were able to make light of their recent adventure.

Before long the lights were out and most were sleeping but Kagome and Inuyasha because they were too excited about leaving the next day. In the end, Inuyasha left the hut to walk off his excess energy after Kagome finally drifted off.

Inuyasha was excited but worried too. This time would be different. He wouldn't just be Inuyasha the strange half demon, Kagome's friend and protector. Now he was what – her boyfriend? They'd stopped trying to hide their feelings from each other and their friends but he was unsure how to act around her family. Kagome hadn't said that he should stay away from her or not to touch her before her family but how would she act when they were actually there in front of them?

"Not even Kaede knew how close Kikyo and I were. Our relationship was practically a secret. Just what will Kagome tell her family?" Inuyasha walked the forest frowning. "But here, here she's mine and if that's all I get – then I'll take it!" Some his tension faded away. He'd follow Kagome's lead in this. They lead such different lives, he was born here and she nearly five hundred years in the future. By all rights they shouldn't be together at all but she was here in his time and he could go with her to her time. Didn't that mean something? That they could make this work? "I guess we'll find out." Inuyasha found himself back at the sacred tree. He eventually fell asleep in the same spot where he'd been with Kagome hours ago.

* * *

**Inuyasha was back before anyone woke and to his surprise, Kagome was the first to wake up. Her smile told him she was really excited about going home.**

"Morning." Inuyasha said returning her smile then decided what the heck and got a quick kiss before Kaede woke up.

"Morning!" Kagome giggled happy with him, with the kiss and to be going home. She hopped up. "Roll this up for me? I'm going to go wash up really quickly!" Kagome asked then reached for his face and kissed him again before hurrying off.

Miroku heard her leave and blinked his eyes as he came awake. "Hmm, Kagome's already up? She must be excited." He stretched and yawned before sitting up.

"She is. So what are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Inuyasha put the sleeping bag next to Kagome's backpack then got the fire going again.

Miroku shrugged then moved so he could lean against a wall. "No idea, we'll come up with something. So, are you still excited about going with Kagome?" He thought Inuyasha looked a little subdued.

Inuyasha glanced up at him, took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, I like Kagome's family." It was true and they did accept him.

"And they like you!" Kagome said as she came back in all smiles her face flushed, hair damp. "Ready to go?"

Kaede had been dozing but hearing Kagome talk about leaving, she struggled to sit up. "Go, child? But what about breakfast? It's still very early yet." She swept back her loose hair.

"If we leave now, we can have breakfast with my family." Kagome squatted by the priestess as she explained. "But thanks Kaede for everything." She hugged her tightly. By now, Shippo and Sango were awake too.

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

"Already Kagome?" Shippo whined and rubbed his eyes.

Inuyasha watched it all with a smile. Kagome wouldn't be slowed down. She hugged Sango then picked up Shippo. She told him to be good while they were gone then she was up holding her hand out for him. Inuyasha got her things then took her hand. "See you around!" He said to them before exiting the hut.

They practically ran to the well with Kagome laughing and him too. He couldn't help it because she was so happy. Together they climbed up on the lip of the well then hands linked, jumped into the future.

* * *

"**Mom! Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled even before they'd reached the door. "Mom!" She barely got her shoes off before she was running inside.**

Mrs. Higurashi spun around in happy surprise. She caught her daughter in a fierce hug relief flowing through her. Her baby was home. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." She rocked her and just held on.

"Mommy." Kagome said softly and held on just as tightly.

Inuyasha stayed near the door watching them. He was happy for Kagome but at the same time jealous. He'd lost his mother almost a century ago. He'd been so little when she'd died but the pain of her loss was still there. Inuyasha turned away to look outside to give them and himself some privacy.

Mrs. Higurashi finally lifted her head so that she could look her daughter over. "Are you alright? You were gone so long this time dear." Her hands traced Kagome's features then over her arms and shoulders. "Did you lose weight?"

"I'm fine Mom. Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long but a lot happened. We actually came home to rest." Kagome looked over her mother's face in the same her mother had but now she glanced back at Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up and blinked. She'd been so happy to see Kagome that she hadn't noticed Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, come in. Please, Kagome's friends are always welcome." She smiled and waved him over, fully into the house. "I take it things were difficult for you both. How are you Inuyasha?" She could tell the boy was somewhat nervous which was new because he was usually more at ease with her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at them longingly and realized that he must be missing his own mother. She left her mother's side and went to him, linking their fingers. "We're just tired Mom or rather I am!" Kagome giggled. "Nothing much tires Inuyasha. I convinced him we could use a break and thought he'd actually get more rest with us. Is it okay if he stays awhile Mom?" Her eyes had been on his letting him know everything was alright but now she glanced back at her mother and blushed.

"Yes, of course it is. Please make yourself at home Inuyasha. I was just fixing breakfast. Why don't you two wash up and I'll set a place for Inuyasha too." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them as she shooed them out of the kitchen.

"Hey." Inuyasha finally spoke and nodded his head. "Thanks – for letting me stay." He wanted to say more but not what to say. Kagome's mom really didn't seem to mind him being there, it went a long way towards easing his worries.

"Mom you're the best! This way Inuyasha." Kagome's big smile was back as she pulled him behind her to the downstairs bath. "Here we go. Let me show you how everything works." Kagome demonstrated how to turn on the lights and how to use the faucet.

Inuyasha watched in awe. Yeah he'd been here before and seen the bathroom but it still amazed him. There were lights in the ceiling and water that came from metal connected to the walls. It was like magic!

Kagome watched indulgently as he turned the water on and off then hurried him along for she couldn't wait to eat her mother's home cooking. With Inuyasha behind her, they returned to the kitchen to find her brother and grandfather.

"Sis! Inuyasha!" Sota cried out and ran to his big sister. "You're finally back! We were worried." He said against her waist then hugged her neck when she knelt before him.

"I'm sorry Sota, Mom, Grandpa but it really couldn't be helped." Kagome looked up at her family. "We came home as soon as we could. I'm okay Sota, Inuyasha took care of me." Kagome held his little face then kissed his forehead.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha blinked when the boy hugged him too and he gently placed a hand on his head. "You're a strong kid, no tears okay?" He smiled down at Sota as the boy nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Came home did you? About time – I'm running out of sicknesses for you!" Her grandfather said gruffly then accepted his granddaughter's hug. "Welcome home Kagome. You too boy." He said to Inuyasha as he eyed him.

Kagome and her mom put the food on the table and they all sat down to eat. Inuyasha and Kagome were almost racing as they ate, the food was so good. They smiled at each other and playfully fought for seconds.

Mrs. Higurashi wondered if she should get up and cook more. It was always nice when children ate so heartily of food that she'd prepared. She looked up and checked the time. "It's getting so late. Will you be going to school today dear?"

Kagome choked. "Mwha?" She sipped tea then let Inuyasha thump her on the back as she tried to get the food to go down. "Sc-school? But isn't it Saturday?" It was then that she realized the Sota was in his school uniform and her mom was dressed for work. "I don't know what day it is. What day is it?" She frowned looking towards the calendar.

"Friday." Sota told her. "You're just a day off." He wondered how she could forget what day it was.

Kagome frowned; it must have been the day a Jinenji's when she'd been unconscious. Everything had gone out of her head and Inuyasha and the others didn't particularly count days like she did. "No ma'am, I'd like to stay home if that's alright. I'm just not up to tackling school today. I'll go next week, I promise. Besides, Inuyasha's here and I'd hate to leave him all alone."

"What? Now what will I tell the school?" Grandpa grumbled as he sipped his tea.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "That's fine dear. You two stay home and rest, school will still be there on Monday. Sota, go get your things." She said, standing and taking dishes to the sink.

"Oh hey, can I stay home from school too? Please Mom?" Sota was bouncing in his seat.

"No can do – you have to go Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said and laughed to see her son's face fall. "They'll both be here when you come home and Inuyasha is staying for a little while so you'll have plenty of time to spend with them both."

"Really? Cool! Okay!" Sota started to run out but turned back. "You'll be here when I get home right?" He looked from Inuyasha to his sister.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha answered, "Plan on it, we're not going anywhere." He liked it that Sota wanted to spend time with him too. They watched the little boy run from the room.

"Staying here huh? Well that's fine, just fine." The old man got up from the table. "It's about time we got to know Kagome's young man. She spends more time with you these days than her own family. Now we'll see what you're about!" He gave a sharp nod.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "Grandpa!" She was sooo embarrassed and looked to Inuyasha to see him looking kinda worried.

"Now Grandfather, you shouldn't embarrass Kagome like that. And don't harass Inuyasha either, he's our guest." Mrs. Higurashi chastised their elder but knew it would do little good. Shaking her head she turned back to the dirty dishes.

"I'll do that Mom!" Kagome jumped up to do the dishes anxious to change the subject.

"Thank you Kagome. I'd better go get my things too and hurry your brother along." She touched Kagome's shoulder then rushed up the stairs.

"Your mother didn't say anything so I'll give you a few ground rules." Mr. Higurashi told them. "Don't be playing a bunch of loud music and making a mess in the house. I expect both of you to behave yourselves and don't do anything to embarrass me or disturb the tourists! I'll be at the shrine and I'm expecting quite a few visitors. Maybe I'll sell a lot of my genuine artifacts today – I know I will!" His eyes glazed over and he rubbed his hands together as he thought about selling jewels, sutras and the rest of his inventory.

Still blushing Kagome went to her grandfather and kissed his cheek. "Go get'em Grandpa!" Gently she pushed him outside and sighed. "Don't pay him any attention Inuyasha! He'll be out of our hair most of the day trying to sell that junk." She shook her head thinking of the cheap souvenirs.

"We'll be home on time I think." Mrs. Higurashi said as she and Sota entered the kitchen. Without a doubt both of them would rush home to see Kagome.

"Okay Mom, you two have a good day." Kagome hugged them both tightly then watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned back to Inuyasha. "Still hungry? I can fix you something else." Kagome offered and checked the fridge.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys are close. It's nice to see." Inuyasha commented truthfully. Nothing like his family!

Kagome closed the door and turned back to him. "We are. Come on. Why don't you watch TV while I cleanup?" They entered the family room and using the remote, Kagome turned the set on.

"Yeah, I remember this!" Inuyasha chuckled. "They're people inside." He put his hand on it then looked behind the TV then back at the screen. "More magic. How do you do it?" He asked totally enraptured.

Kagome just laughed. "Not magic – technology!" She explained but Inuyasha didn't know what that was either. Grinning she shrugged and left him to it. Kagome returned to the kitchen to wash dishes and straighten up. It only took a little while then she went to check on Inuyasha. Instead of watching TV, he was playing with Buyo. "Didn't find anything you wanted to watch?" A news show was currently on.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha had watched the TV but they were talking about stuff he didn't understand and he grew bored with it.

Kagome got the remote and showed him how to use it. "See there are more people in the box doing all sorts of things." She got a kick out of how excited he got when she gave him the remote.

"It has to be magic!" Inuyasha glanced at her smiling but his eyes were drawn back to the TV.

Seeing him falling under the TV's spell, Kagome got up chuckling. Inuyasha was a typical guy – he flipped through the stations every five seconds. She got her backpack and went upstairs. She put her toiletries away and her dirty clothes in the hamper.

Kagome was so happy to be home again that these little chores kept a smile on her face. She checked her desk and was even looking forward to tackling her homework later. _I'll have to call my friends and thank them for the notes._ Kagome yawned and stretched. Behind her was her bed and though she was feeling better, all she wanted to do was stretch out and take a nap but then looked down at herself. "I could probably use a bath first. A bath…" An impish grin appeared on her face as she remembered her bath with Inuyasha.

"Hmm, we've had a bath, I wonder if Inuyasha would like to try a shower?" Kagome was feeling wicked. They were alone in the house and all she could think of was getting Inuyasha naked. Giggling, she undressed and put on a robe then hurried downstairs. Her man was exactly where she'd left him, sitting crossed legged in front of the TV.

Inuyasha heard her enter but didn't look away from the TV. "You're so lucky Kagome to have this thing and watch whatever you want to." He sounded envious. "But you know, as amazing as this is its weird too. I can't seem to look away from it. Like a freaking cat on catnip!" Inuyasha shook his head and stroked the cat lying on his thigh.

Kagome thought he was too cute. "Yep, TV can do that to you. It's easy to get addicted to it." She moved closer to him, paused then touched his head lightly. She ran her hand through the silk of his hair then began to stroke his ears.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. Nothing beat Kagome's touch, not even TV. He let his body lean against her legs melting at her touch. "You can do that forever you know." He breathed.

"Mmm, no I don't think so." Kagome tickled the tip of one ear then took her hand away.

"Aww Kago-!" Inuyasha finally looked up at her and gulped. She was wearing a short robe but it was open showing her nakedness.

"I thought I'd wash myself, care to join me?" Kagome asked quietly but with sexy intent. Her smile when he abruptly stood showed her pleasure that she was infinitely more interesting than TV. They left Buyo the remote and went upstairs.

"Hang this up for me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she slipped out of the robe.

Inuyasha closed the door and found a hook there to hang her robe then turned back around to look at her. "Kagome…is it safe? The old man…" Even as he asked, his hands were grabbing the curves of her hips.

"Yes, its fine. Inuyasha…" She stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Inuyasha cupped her bottom and crushed her to him. They spent several moments just kissing while Inuyasha learned her body again.

"I think…" Kagome said as she broke the kiss so that she might breathe. "That this would go better if you didn't have so many clothes on!" She grinned at him and removed his sword. "May I?" She asked her hands ready to strip him of his robe.

Inuyasha cupped her neck and placed tiny kisses all over her face. "Yeah, about time you undressed me. I've had to do all the work!" He teased. "Oh and anytime you want me naked – feel free to remove my clothes! I won't mind." He spoke earnestly to let her know he meant every word.

She threw back her head laughing. "Good to know! Now let's see…" She'd had a little practice on those few occasions when she'd dressed as a priestess so Kagome thought she could get him out his clothes fairly easily.

Inuyasha smirked. "Need some help?" He asked as Kagome huffed in exasperation minutes later.

"No!" She squirmed as his hands lightly went up and down her sides. "I'll get it…HA – got it!" Kagome laughed as she finally got all the ties undone the proceeded to remove jacket, shirt and pants until he was standing in only his loin cloth. "I wonder why it is seeing you in that is so sexy?" Kagome asked softly as she looked him over.

"Really? This is sexy?" Inuyasha looked down at his underwear. It was what it was but if Kagome liked it… He turned around and shook his butt at her. "This is what you want to see?"

"As a matter of fact – yes!" She loved his sexy grin. Kagome reached out and released the ties. "Ah, much better." She said as he was now without clothes. Kagome popped him lightly. "Ready to play in the water?"

Inuyasha caught her hand pulling her close. "But there is no water." He said looking around.

She kissed him quickly and pulled away. "Oh yes there is – watch!" Kagome turned around and turned on the shower. She adjusted the temperature then got in the tub. "Come on in Inuyasha, the water's fine." She beckoned him.

The water flowed over her skin making it slick and shiny. Kagome looked delectable. She was his own personal water nymph. He stepped into the tub and closed the shower door.

Inuyasha had learned his lessons well from their first bath – where to touch her, how to touch her and how to please her. And Kagome too was sure of where her man most liked to be touched. Suds, water, kisses and touches occupied the couple's shower. It was hard to resist going all the way but they did knowing the time wasn't quite right but each pleased the other and it was enough. They stepped out all rosy and glowing and helped each other dry off.

Kagome with Inuyasha watching, prepared lunch and welcomed Grandpa home. He eyed them and asked a few pointed questions but both of them quickly got to talking about ancient Japan which effectively captured the old man's imagination. After Grandpa went back to work, she and Inuyasha settled down on the sofa in front of the TV again. Kagome found an all anime station and that was all it took to capture Inuyasha's attention. That's where they were when Sota and Mrs. Higurashi came home, fast asleep.

"Aww, Mom they're asleep!" Sota whined as he put his backpack down. He moved to stand before the sofa disappointment on his little face. He froze as he saw one of Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"I'm awake." Inuyasha said softly and lifted his head to look at Sota. Kagome stirred when he moved and Inuyasha stroked his hand over her dark hair to settle her.

Sota's eyes brightened but he spoke softly. "Inuyasha! Umm, you wanna hang out with me for a while? You haven't seen the shrine, I could show you around. Please?" The little boy bounced in his excitement.

Inuyasha grinned at Sota then looked up at the boy's mother. He didn't mind hanging out with Sota but he wanted to be sure it was okay with Mrs. Higurashi. But he got worried when he noticed the woman staring at him and at how tenderly he was holding Kagome and stroking her hair, even now had his fingers were entangled in her soft tresses. It was Inuyasha's turn to freeze.

Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head and smiled at him. She had been watching them. Inuyasha and Kagome were side by side on the couch. The young man had his arm around her daughter and she was snuggled close to him, sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha had been resting his head on hers. Somewhere along the way these two had become a couple, a very cute couple. "That's fine. You boys go on and have fun. I'll call you when dinner is ready. Sota, be sure to change out of uniform first and Inuyasha, why don't you take Kagome up to her room. She can finish out her nap there. No reason to wake her just yet." She put her purse down and picked up the bag of groceries she'd brought home with her.

"Great! I'm gonna go change. Meet me outside?" Sota asked and when he got Inuyasha's nod, ran to his room to change.

"Sota – no running!" Mrs. Higurashi followed her little boy to the stairs.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief then wondered just how to get Kagome upstairs without waking her. "Let's see…" It took a little maneuvering but he got her into his lap then scooted forward. "Okay up we go." He grinned as Kagome curled an arm around his neck, kissed his chest lightly his name on her lips. "Kagome…" Her weight meant nothing to him yet he relished the feel o her in his arms. Inuyasha walked around the sofa to find Mrs. Higurashi watching them and turned almost as red as his robe.

"Go on, take her upstairs." Mrs. Higurashi told him and directed him on his way. She hid a chuckle. "They're in love but I wonder if they know it?" She finally went into the kitchen to see about dinner.

Sota met Inuyasha at the top of the stairs, already changed. "You want some snacks? I'm always hungry after school; I can get you some too." The boy didn't think anything of seeing his sister in Inuyasha's arms. He liked Inuyasha and Kagome together.

"Yeah, I would. Get a lot." Inuyasha told him. "Be down in a minute." Inuyasha watched the boy hurry off and had to admit, he was looking forward to spending time with the kid. He entered Kagome's room and laid her down on the bed. Inuyasha double checked to be sure they were alone by peeping out into the hall then went back to her.

She curled on her side and sighed lightly. Inuyasha would have loved to join her but Kagome still needed her rest and Sota was waiting on him. At the end of the bed was a light throw and he covered Kagome with it then leaned down to kiss her. He couldn't quite reach her lips but it didn't matter, it was still just as intimate as if it had been a proper kiss.

Inuyasha stood and turned to leave the room but stopped. He put a hand on his sword. He'd sensed no danger here and more or less he'd be playing with Sota and that didn't require the use of his sword. Though he would feel somewhat naked without his weapon, Inuyasha removed his blade and set it by Kagome's bed then exited the bedroom.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen looking over recipes when Inuyasha entered. He was just going to leave with a quick nod but she looked up at him and asked a question. "Is Kagome going to be alright? I know my daughter and she's not feeling as well as she pretends to be." Her voice wasn't accusing but concerned.

Inuyasha stopped by the table and gripped a chair with both hands. "…Kagome…she, well she needs a lot of rest because…" He didn't know what to say. He knew her family was aware that they fought demons but did she tell them everything? Inuyasha didn't want say what he shouldn't or scare Mrs. Higurashi in any way.

"Please don't break the chair." Kagome's mom said lightly then giggled as Inuyasha hurriedly let go. "I don't need details Inuyasha but you're sure she's going to be alright?" When he nodded she sighed. "Good…Inuyasha?" She looked up at him curiously now. "You and my daughter, you are becoming closer aren't you? I mean more than friends." Mrs. Higurashi folded her hands before her on the table.

Inuyasha was like a deer in headlights before Kagome's mom then he sighed and crossed his arms. He paced for a minute then scratched his head then finally stopped again before the patiently waiting woman. "Yeah. I mean yes ma'am! You just had to ask didn't you?" He blustered then paled when he remembered who he was talking to. "Dammit." Inuyasha whispered then dropped his head to his chest so he wouldn't have to look at her. "…Kagome's very important to me. She's helped me…I was alone for so long and now because of Kagome, I've got friends but…most of all – I've got her. Except for my mom, no one has been so important in my life." Inuyasha said quietly with a great depth of feeling then raised his head letting his amber eyes meet Mrs. Higurashi's. "I'll do anything for Kagome and I'll protect her life with my own, I promise you this." It was unspoken but Inuyasha had just said he'd die for Kagome it that's what it took for her to live.

She was actually a little shocked to hear him say that because it meant they were in real danger in feudal Japan but her daughter was always anxious to go back there and she supposed Inuyasha was the cause. Apparently her daughter didn't mind the danger if it meant she could be with Inuyasha. It just confirmed her belief that the two were indeed in love. Mrs. Higurashi dropped her gaze and took a deep breath before standing and rounding the table.

"Thank you Inuyasha for telling me that. I won't worry about Kagome now, she's in good hands." She smiled at him then cautiously raised her hands to his face, the poor boy seemed so nervous. "And thank you for not only watching out for her but for _caring so deeply_ for my daughter. I think she's a very lucky girl to have you in her life." Mrs. Higurashi laughed at his relief and shock. "You're adorable! Inuyasha know this, you are welcome here, in our home whenever you wish to visit, okay?" She laughed again as he blushed and tried to nod though she held his face. Mrs. Higurashi gave in to the urge to hug him.

Inuyasha was…touched. Truly his heart was full to bursting. At first he did nothing when she hugged him just stood there but slowly his arms came up to gently hold the woman but soon he was clutching at her and soaking up the tender comfort she was offering. _It's like – it's like when I was little and Mother would hold me! _Inuyasha had forgotten her touch but now he had it again here with Kagome's mother. This woman treated him like somebody special, possibly like a son. It was like he was now one of the family. Inuyasha hid his face in Mrs. Higurashi's neck feeling closer to Kagome, to all them.

Mrs. Higurashi could tell that Inuyasha had been wanting and lonely by his embrace and she tried her best to rid him of it in the simple hug. "It's okay Inuyasha. It's okay." She stroked his back until he had control of himself again then pulled back to look at him. His face held evidence of a few tears. She didn't speak but only wiped them away followed by her own then she smiled at him and raised her hands to his ears. Mrs. Higurashi wanted to lighten the moment. "May I?"

Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled then took a deep breath and lowered his head for her. The women in this family apparently like his ears and he would gladly let them touch them.

"So cute and this beautiful hair, I'm envious! Oh my I've delayed you long enough, I'm sure Sota's getting impatient. Go on out and have some fun." She backed away her hands now held between her breasts as she looked at him fondly.

"Okay." Inuyasha started to turn away but looked back and reached out to touch her arm. "Thank you – thank you." He said softly then turned and ran outside.

Sota was scuffing his feet in the dirt and looked up quickly when Inuyasha came out. He'd peeked in to see what was taking so long and had see his mom hugging Inuyasha. "Hey…everything okay? Mom said she wanted to talk to you. Is Kagome okay?" He looked up at Inuyasha who seemed so tall to him.

Inuyasha's heart felt light so it was easy to smile at Sota. He reached down a clawed hand and tousled the boy's hair. "Everything's good, very good and your sister will be fine – promise! So where are those snacks you promised?" Suddenly he was starved.

Sota didn't see any deception in Inuyasha and grinned. He took Inuyasha's hand then picked up a bag and towed him towards the shrine.

Inuyasha had fun being with Sota. Part of it was that he was Kagome's little brother and the boy had a large case of hero worship for him but mostly the kid was just likeable. When they got to the shrine it was fairly quiet so Grandpa joined Sota in showing him around. They helped the old man close up for the day then headed back towards the house but there was something else Inuyasha wanted to see - the sacred tree.

Grandpa disappeared into the house leaving the boys staring up at the massive tree. It had grown tremendously since Inuyasha's time and he was awed at the difference. He just had to climb it!

"Sota, I'm going to up and take a look around. I bet I can see for miles!" Inuyasha was excited just thinking about it. He'd first used trees to hide in and for protection but he'd grown to love being up high and the simple majesty of trees and of course this tree held special meaning for him.

Sota caught onto Inuyasha's sleeve tightly. "Can I go? Please Inuyasha! I want to see the city too." Now he held on with both hands ready to cling to Inuyasha's arm so he wouldn't leave him behind.

Inuyasha frowned down at Sota thinking that he shouldn't or at least ask first but the boy really wanted to go and didn't most boys climb trees? Inuyasha knew he could protect Sota, he was much smaller than Kagome so weight was no problem. "You'll hold on tight and tell me if you get scared?" He pointed a finger at him.

"I will!" Sota practically yelled. "But I won't get scared, I'll be with you Inuyasha." He said trustingly.

Inuyasha blinked knowing that the kid had him now. "Alright enough, get on my back." He pulled his sleeve free and knelt for Sota to climb up. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Sota grinned and held on then laughed as Inuyasha effortlessly carried him high up the tree.

* * *

**Kagome slept until the smell of food cooking woke her. She stretched and yawned still feeling sleepy but knew she should probably wake up, especially since she was hungry.** She blinked when she realized she was alone in her room when she distinctly remembered falling asleep downstairs with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She spoke softly into the room but her answer was a soft meow.

Kagome laughed. "My Inuyasha how you've changed!" She rolled over to see Buyo on the bed next to her. "Hey kitty, I missed you." She sat up then picked up the plump cat to stroke her and that's when she noticed Inuyasha's sword by the bed. "Inuyasha…" He'd felt safe enough in her home to lay the weapon down and leave it by her side to protect it and for her to protect herself if she needed it. Kagome put the cat down then got up to pick up Tetsusagia. She hugged the blade then decided to find out where Inuyasha and the rest of her family was.

After visiting the bathroom, Kagome went downstairs to find her grandfather reading the paper and her mother fixing dinner. "Hey Mom!" She went to hug her.

"Hello sleepyhead. Give me a hand?" She hugged and kissed her daughter seeing that the nap had done the trick, Kagome was looking better.

"Sure." Kagome began to help out but she kept looking around.

"He's outside with Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said on a laugh as her daughter blushed. "Sota really likes Inuyasha, treats him like a big brother and I think Inuyasha feels the same."

"I think so too. Inuyasha has an older brother but…it's not a good relationship – if you can call it a relationship! And then there's Shippo, the little fox demon who travels with us, well he's always teasing and making Inuyasha angry which just leads to arguments but with Sota he's different. For whatever reason, they like each other and get along really well, it's nice. Nice for Sota and nice for Inuyasha." Kagome definitely approved of Sota and Inuyasha being close, it was good for both of them.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes, I think so too." They worked silently for a few minutes. "Kagome? Will you tell me what happened to you? I can tell you've been sick sweetheart. Though you act like nothing is wrong, you seem overtired although your nap seems to have helped." She stopped what she was doing to watch her daughter.

Kagome stopped too then slowly turned to look at her mother. "I'm okay really Mom but…but I was attacked by a demon. It was nobody's fault! It was just the wrong place at the wrong time! Inuyasha was there almost immediately and he saved me Mom, took care of me." She'd been earnest, anxious for her mother to understand that Inuyasha was not at fault. "He sat with me, nursed me Mom. Inuyasha was…great." She smiled softly but shook her head and met her mother's gaze once more. "I am tired but I'm much better than I was. I'm alright Mom, I might need a nap here and there but I'm fine, okay?" She approached her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi gathered her child close. She absolutely hated the idea that her baby had been attacked and hurt by a demon of all things! But Kagome had survived and now she thought she understood Inuyasha's pledge to keep Kagome safe. He hadn't been able to save her from being attacked and it hurt him to fail her. "I don't like it. I don't like you fighting demons Kagome but from what you've told me it's very important – trying to stop an even stronger, evil demon from killing innocents and your friends so I'll deal with it as best I can. I can't help worrying though about you and Inuyasha." She spoke into her daughter's hair as she crushed the young girl to her.

"Thanks for understanding Mom. I'll be careful – _we'll be careful!"_ Kagome didn't complain about the too tight embrace because she hated to scare her mother and this helped them both.

"You should know I spoke with Inuyasha earlier. You've become someone very important to him Kagome. That boy truly cares for you as in how a man cares for a woman. Is it the same for you?" Mrs. Higurashi loosened her hold and allowed Kagome to look at her.

Kagome blinked shocked that her mother had brought this up and had talked with Inuyasha about it then something occurred to her. "Inuyasha told you he cares for me…in that way?"

"Yes he did. I don't believe Inuyasha has it in him to lie, at least not very well." She smiled remembering how angry, anxious and fearful he'd been.

Kagome chuckled. "No, no Inuyasha will tell you the truth even if you don't wish to hear it!" She shook her head. Inuyasha could be too blunt at times but it touched her to know he'd admitted that he cared for her to her mother. "Yes, it's the same for me. I want his happiness and to keep him safe. Oh Mom he can be so sweet and protective but he's strong and hardheaded too but I just want to be with him as much as possible!" Kagome could feel herself blushing and lowered her head to her mother's chest. "It's hard, thinking of the future since we come from two different worlds but we're happy Mom. Despite everything – time, demons, Inuyasha being a half demon – none of it matters when we're together." Kagome looked back at her mother.

"It's okay dear, truly! If you two are happy then its right!" Mrs. Higurashi did as she had before with Inuyasha and framed Kagome's face. "Just promise me you'll be careful and take things slow. I don't want to see either of you hurt." She kissed Kagome. "And I like Inuyasha, very much. He's a very special boy and I can tell he's going to try hard not only to keep you safe but happy and it sounds like you'll do the same. That has to mean something hmm?"

"Yes! It means a lot!" Kagome hugged her mother's neck and wiped away a few happy tears.

"Good now let's finish up and go get the boys. I hope they haven't been up to much mischief!" Mrs. Higurashi thought given the chance they could do a lot of mischievous things. That was the fun part about little boys!

"Sota! Inuyasha! Where are you guys?" Kagome called. They'd already walked around the house with no sign of them and she was sure, they wouldn't leave without telling them, well Sota wouldn't, so where were they? "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Sis!" Sota's young voice finally reached their ears. It sounded far away. Kagome looked at her mom and shrugged. Just then they heard the rustling of leaves and looked for the sound. It was above their heads. There was a flash of red then white. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared briefly on one of the sacred tree's limbs with Sota on his back. With a few fantastic leaps, Inuyasha was on the ground with his young burden both of them grinning from ear to ear. Kagome ran over to them.

"Me next! I never thought about - ! Was it great – the view?" Kagome was excited and talking too fast.

Laughing, Sota threw himself at his big sister. "THE BEST! You can see practically everything! Mom – you too!" He ran to his mother. "It's great – you'll love it. Won't she Sis?" He asked of Kagome.

Kagome had her arm through Inuyasha's hugging it. "Yes Mom! Inuyasha's always careful. Wouldn't you love to see the city lights?"

Mrs. Higurashi's mouth was open and she was blinking in shock. Of course she knew Inuyasha was half demon and quite strong but he'd just jumped down from the sacred tree carrying Sota like it was nothing! Inuyasha wasn't even breathing hard. He'd landed lightly on his feet like a superhero or something. Unbelievable! "Umm I don't – I don't know about that. We'll see." She said in that mom tone which promised nothing. It was on her tongue to ask Sota if he was alright but he was already back with Inuyasha and Kagome hanging on the teen like a monkey. In fact Inuyasha turned him upside down and was holding him by one ankle and Sota was laughing his head off. Her son wasn't afraid of Inuyasha at all and Kagome clearly wanted to go high up into the tree as well. _Unbelievable! _Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Time to eat! Let's go inside, I'm sure Grandpa is waiting on us." She ushered them inside still in shock.

Dinner was a rowdy affair with Kagome and Sota telling Inuyasha different things about their world and Sota asking tons of questions about Inuyasha's home. It continued as the boys took over the TV watching some of Sota's favorite shows. They stayed up later since it was Friday but soon Sota's eyes were getting heavy and Grandpa had already nodded off twice when Mrs. Higurashi declared that it was bedtime.

A pallet was laid out for Inuyasha in Sota's room and that's where he stayed until the house was quiet. Inuyasha grinned down at the boy. He'd managed to stay awake a little longer whispering to Inuyasha before his little body demanded sleep. He covered the boy then slipped across the hall to Kagome's room.

She'd been fighting to stay awake hoping that he'd come to her. Kagome yawned then smiled as Inuyasha sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her face. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Inuyasha looked her over feeling contentment in his soul. "So you still wanna go up?" He smiled as she nodded rapidly now fully awake.

"I'll need my shoes." Kagome said looking for a pair.

"Put this on too, it'll be cool up there." He removed his red jacket and put over her shoulders then helped her put her arms inside. "Now you'll be warm." It always pleased him to see her in his clothes. They used her window to leave the house. With Kagome on his back, Inuyasha jumped out of the second story window and ran on swift feet to the sacred tree. He wasted no time but jumped straight up, caught a limb then propelled them further up the tree. Since it was Kagome, Inuyasha went even higher than he had with Sota and found a better spot to view the city. Soon he and Kagome were sitting together, arms around each other enjoying the night.

"It's so beautiful up here, thank you Inuyasha. Before I would never have dreamed of climbing this tree but because in a way it's your tree, it seems right. I'm glad you're sharing it with me and my family." She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"My tree?" Inuyasha didn't know how to take that. He'd been bound to this tree but that didn't necessarily make it his but it was special, something he had in common with Kagome and Kikyo. "Well I knew you'd enjoy it and Sota's got an adventurer in him, he loved it too. Sota's pretty cool and your mom…she great, a special woman." He hugged Kagome's waist and rocked them a little.

"The feeling's mutual from Mom and Sota. You fit Inuyasha, you fit very well here, with us." Kagome told him and saw how that pleased him. They sat in silence for a while. The city lights were bright but the stars being so near, outshone them.

"Do you want to see the city up close? You'll get to see where all those lights are coming from." Kagome liked this idea. "And we could go shopping! Hmm, maybe Mom and I should go shopping, to get you some other clothes. You should have some things to wear when you're here don't you think?" Kagome didn't think Inuyasha would enjoy clothes shopping.

Inuyasha looked down at his robe and remembered from the other times that he was here that no one wore clothes like he did anymore and if he came back fairly often, it would be nice to fit in by wearing what was now popular. "Sure why not?" He shrugged.

"Don't worry; we'll pick a couple of different outfits for you. Just be sure to tell me which ones you don't like and we'll exchange them for something else okay?" Kagome was already picturing in her mind what would look good on him.

He chuckled; she was excited about clothes, clothes for him! "I will, I trust you Kagome, I'm sure I'll like them." Inuyasha rubbed her arm when a cool breeze went by.

Kagome tilted her head at him blinking. "Where's my gruff, uncaring Inuyasha? This guy," She tugged him closer. "Is considerate and sweet. Who are you young man?" Kagome teased with kisses.

"Just a man enjoying his time with his girl. If we stayed here all night, my time would be well spent." Inuyasha said, his eyes glowing in the starlight and kissed her softly.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. The two kissed and teased through their clothes since it was a cool night and they did spend hours just staring out at the night before Inuyasha took her back inside and cuddled the rest of the night with his girl.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Family Fun**_

** Inuyasha was back in Sota's room before anyone woke up. It had been hard to leave Kagome and Inuyasha had to thank his internal clock for waking him. He'd been so deeply asleep by her side that if his body hadn't been used to waking early, he still would have been there way after the family awoke!**

Inuyasha had only been lying down for a half hour when Sota began to stir. He looked up and could just see the covers on the bed moving when the boy suddenly sat up and leaned over the side.

"You are here!" Sota grinned at Inuyasha. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on them. "So do you like to take a bath before or after breakfast? I usually do it later 'cause some of the best animes come on first thing in the morning then I'll eat and take my bath after that." Sota blinked at him. "What are you going to do today Inuyasha? Are you just going to hang out with Kagome or…?" Sota glanced to one side wondering if he should ask Inuyasha to spend time with him when he knew the teenager was here because of Kagome.

"Morning Sota." Inuyasha chuckled and sat up.

"Sorry! Morning Inuyasha!" Sota blushed at his bad manners and sat up too.

"Well I know Kagome mentioned taking me out showing me around but that won't be till later so why don't we do what you usually do? I like anime – a lot!" Inuyasha stood up stretching.

"Yeah? Cool! Race you to the bathroom!" Sota scrambled out of the bed and out of the room.

"Race? Kid there's no way you'd win if I truly raced you." Inuyasha said as he followed after the boy.

Mrs. Higurashi found the two of them seated on the floor in front of the TV when she came down an hour later. The boys were snacking on something and she just shook her head. "Do you want a real breakfast?" She said as she came up behind them.

"Yes please!" They said together and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed and laughed. With that look which Inuyasha probably came by naturally and her son mimicking Inuyasha, these two would get anything they asked for. "Okay, okay I'll cook!" She turned and hurried off before they asked for anything else. "So adorable." Mrs. Higurashi whispered but forgot that Inuyasha's ears weren't just for show and blushed when she heard Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Grandpa was up next already bathed and dressed. The weekends were usually good for business so he had a quick breakfast, said hi to the boys and hurried off to the shrine.

Kagome had woken briefly when Inuyasha left her but drifted back to sleep. She heard her mother and grandfather get up but was still too lazy to get up herself. Like before, it was the smell of food that enticed her out of bed and then when remembered the things she wanted to do with Inuyasha today and Kagome was up and in the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Good Morning!" Kagome called out as she ran down the stairs. She peeped in on Inuyasha and Sota.

"Hey Sis! You're already dressed? But Inuyasha said you guys weren't going out until later." He pouted a little.

"We aren't but I need to go out first and get Inuyasha some clothes. You'll keep him company for me won't you?" Kagome kneeled to hug her brother. "Also I thought you'd want to go with us but if you don't… Whoa!"

Inuyasha caught them as he fell flat on his back. Sota had jumped up knocking his sister over. "You know Kagome – I think he wants to go." He watched as Sota gave his sister a big kiss on the cheek then pushed them all up.

"Where are we going?" The TV was forgotten as Sota clung to his sister who was now more or less in Inuyasha's lap.

"You guys are going somewhere?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the doorway. She smiled to see Sota hugging his sister who was held gently by Inuyasha. She was happy that her children were close despite the age difference and Inuyasha seemed to fit in with both of them.

"Mom, good morning! I need your help. Please tell me you're free today!" Kagome clasped her hands together silently begging.

Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head studying them. In fact she had several errands she needed to take care of as well as things to do around the house but again she couldn't refuse them. "Mmm, I'll help you. Why don't we discuss it over breakfast?" She blinked as Inuyasha stood picking the other two up with him. He put Sota over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Kagome. She still couldn't believe the strength he had. It was no wonder her daughter was attracted to him – Inuyasha was gorgeous, strong and sweet – a dangerous combination for any girl!

It was decided that the ladies would go shopping and run errands that morning while the boys stayed home and cleaned up the house in-between playing and watching TV.

As her mother got ready, Kagome tried to think of easy tasks for Inuyasha where he wouldn't break or damage anything and made sure that Sota would supervise him carefully. Inuyasha wasn't too pleased by that but he had in the past destroyed a few things that he shouldn't so he just held his tongue and frowned.

It tickled Kagome that kept he kept himself from complaining and she gave him a kiss for it. Soon mother and daughter were waving goodbye leaving the house in the boys' hands.

"Let's get the cleaning and stuff done then we can take a bath." Sota said thoughtfully.

They started on the inside first. Inuyasha with his hair covered and pulled back and sleeves tied back, got to work. The vacuum was loud and annoying, Inuyasha got it done as quickly as possible. Sota took care of the dusting and the dishes. Inuyasha stripped the beds of their sheets and put them in the machine like Kagome told him to then pushed the button. He jumped as the machine started but nodded satisfied that he'd done it right. He wanted to stay and watch the clothes get churned around but now he had to mow the yard.

Sota laid out fresh sheets; his mom would make the beds later then hurried outside to help Inuyasha. Kagome had gotten out the old, non electric mower for Inuyasha and soon the yard was cut up nice and neat with Sota sweeping up behind him. The sheets were put on the line outside and finally they were done!

"Now let's take a bath!" Sota grinned and pulled Inuyasha along behind him. Taking a bath with Sota was all about playing. They splashed each other and Sota shared his water toys with him.

From there they went back to the kitchen to fix some snacks before moving back to the family room. Sota figured it was time to introduce Inuyasha to video games.

It was noon before the ladies returned calling out for help with the bags. Inuyasha had to cover his ears and run down the steps to get the rest of the things from the taxi. The driver watched open mouthed as Inuyasha easily carried over twenty bags back up the steep stairs. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get them in the car and some were ten or more pounds!

"Whoa, you guys did go shopping!" Sota exclaimed at all the bags for his mom and Kagome had already brought in some bags plus all the stuff Inuyasha brought in.

"We were just being thorough." Kagome smiled at him. "The yard looks great, thanks Inuyasha." She took his hand.

He shrugged pleased by the praise. "It was easy. I did everything like you told me to." Inuyasha looked up at Mrs. Higurashi as she came back in.

"So you did. You both did good jobs." Mrs. Higurashi complemented them for she'd gone to check behind them. "Okay let's get the food put away then Sota, could you help Inuyasha try on the clothes?"

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the sofa as Inuyasha modeled clothes for them. They ignored his reddened cheeks as they stared at him and made him turn and walk in his new clothes. Some were too big and were put aside to be returned but the others seemed to fit well.

Inuyasha found most of the clothing to his liking all but the underwear and shoes. He had Sota rolling on the floor laughing and he pranced around in his briefs trying to get used to the close fitting underwear. The sneakers seemed too tight, the loafers too hot but he liked the sandals and another pair that fit his feet like he wasn't wearing anything all.

In the end, Inuyasha had several pairs of jeans, a few shirts and sweaters, an outfit very similar to a school uniform, some slacks to paired with two jackets and some PJs. The finishing touches to his new wardrobe were hats. There were several ball caps and bib caps for him to choose from.

Dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, sandals and a ball cap, Inuyasha was ready to go to town. Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Kagome were like little kids as took Inuyasha by the hand. They started out walking and pointing out things that might interest a boy from a different century and then took Inuyasha to the train station.

"It's a metal beast isn't it?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper and wished he had his sword.

They laughed and Kagome linked their hands and stayed glued to his side so that he wouldn't do anything. "Umm kinda, as in a beast of burden. It's a train Inuyasha and it will take us to where we want to go. It's safe, I promise! See, look at all the people getting on it. They're okay." Kagome pointed at the troves of people getting on the train.

"If it is a beast then how come we don't ride _on top of it?"_ Inuyasha asked almost angrily. The smells and noises were grating on his nose and ears.

"Come on, let's go Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi took his other hand. "The train won't hurt us and we'll only have to be on it for a short while. "You'll be brave for me won't you?" She squeezed his hand and kept her face neutral unlike Sota who was trying not to laugh and failing badly.

Inuyasha gulped. It was a mom trick. His own had done the same when something had scared him. That had been many years ago but Inuyasha hadn't forgotten the way those words made him feel – silly and weak. "Dammit – alright!"

With Mrs. Higurashi leading the way, Kagome at his side and Sota pushing from behind, Inuyasha got on the train. He looked from side to side every few seconds breathing hard. Inuyasha growled softly when people began to stare at them.

"Well at least you cleared some room for us!" Mrs. Higurashi said pleasantly as people backed off and gave them plenty of room. "Be still, those are just the doors closing! Sit down Inuyasha!" She finally said exasperated as he fidgeted, growled and showed his claws. "What did I say?" She asked as she saw Inuyasha's reaction to her words.

A hurt dazed look came over Inuyasha's face as he'd frozen statue still. He didn't even utter a sound when the train began to move. He didn't want Mrs. Higurashi mad at him and to think that she'd use that punishing command on him, hurt Inuyasha's feelings.

Kagome laughed gently then began to feel guilty. Sometimes she did overuse the command when she was angry with Inuyasha and he'd obviously thought her mother had the same power over him. "She didn't mean it Inuyasha! See it didn't work. All Mom wants is for you to sit down and enjoy the ride, that's all!" Kagome sat and gently pulled on Inuyasha's arm until he sat too.

"Maybe we should just go home…" Inuyasha said leaning forward trying to catch his breath at not being face down inside the metal beast. For all he knew, that's what the thing was waiting for to gobble him up. Plus he'd embarrassed himself in front of Kagome's family.

Mrs. Higurashi sat and rubbed his back. "Kagome you'll explain this later young lady!" She warned her daughter who looked embarrassed and very well chastised then she concentrated on Inuyasha trying to get Inuyasha calmed down.

Inuyasha looked at them, Mrs. Higurashi looked angry and Kagome was upset. "Sorry, I'm okay? I just, umm panicked! Yeah it's all my fault!" Inuyasha found that he didn't want to cause trouble for Kagome with her mother.

Kagome was amazed that he was trying to protect her. She smiled at Inuyasha and kissed his cheek. "It's okay Inuyasha. I'll explain it all to Mom later and I'll try to be better about that word…and I'm sorry." She apologized for every time she'd used the word severely to punish him.

It was Inuyasha's turn to be amazed. He really didn't know what to say so he just kept him mouth shut and nodded. That sort of cleared the air and they all sat back quietly, thoughtfully.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and soon Sota had Inuyasha up and looking at the sights they could see from the windows. His amber eyes got wide as he saw many tall buildings, some of them with TVs on them!

* * *

**"THERE'S TOO MANY PEOPLE! WHERE DID THEY ALL COME FROM?" Inuyasha exclaimed when they reached Shinjuku. It was true the popular shopping district was packed full of people and Inuyasha was bombarded with sights and smells.**

Mrs. Higurashi just patted his arm and started off into the middle of the crowd telling him to be brave. The visited many shops and bought silly souvenirs for Inuyasha and for their friends. There were interesting new foods for Inuyasha to try and as long as it wasn't hot, he generally liked them but still the crowds were a bit overwhelming when he was used to lush green fields and forests.

The next place was an amusement park. Kagome had to jump on Inuyasha's back to keep him from trying to attack unseen beasts when he heard hundreds of people screaming. It took a while to explain that people liked to be scared in order to have fun but once they got him on a roller coaster, Inuyasha understood completely.

At one point he disappeared and they saw him hanging onto the back of one of the taller roller coasters, holding onto his hat and laughing his head off. From then on, one of them clung to his hand so he wouldn't go running off and get into trouble. But other than keeping him from scaring them and others, they had a ball. Inuyasha was officially hooked and wanted to ride anything and everything.

Inuyasha was a sulky little boy when the others pleaded exhaustion. He didn't want to leave the park but even Sota had had enough. He pouted behind Kagome as they dragged him away. By this time, everyone was starved. Kagome and Sota pleaded with Mrs. Higurashi to take them to WacDonald's for lunch. Inuyasha's nose discovered a few new scents that tantalized him and he forgot all about the amusement park.

"Cheeseburgers and fries? This is good Kagome! How come you never bring these with you? Not that I would share them Shippo and Miroku!" Inuyasha laughed and grabbed another wrapped burger. He'd eaten the paper the first time but now he knew to unwrap it first – it tasted better that way!

"It wouldn't be any good by the time I got through the well Inuyasha. This is a treat you can only have here." Kagome said marveling at how the burger disappeared with two bites and Inuyasha was already on his fourth!

"Hmmm? Wealy?" Inuyasha spoke with his mouth full then titled his head to think on that. _Miroku and Shippo already can't come through the well and there's this food I can only get over here and Kagome can't take any through the well… _Inuyasha gulped his food then grinned. "Perfect!" He laughed evilly then picked up his next burger.

Kagome sipped on her shake and shook her head thinking she'd just created a monster. She'd have to do extra chores and work in the shrine to pay for Inuyasha's burger cravings. _But he looked so much a like a little boy with a new treat! I'll do what I can to make him happy…_ Kagome blinked and blushed embarrassed though no one knew her thoughts but she. Quickly she got up to get them more fries. Inuyasha liked them practically the same way he liked potato chips.

_**~mg~**_

**"I'm going home, my poor feet!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as they finally left WacDonald's. In the end, Inuyasha had ten burgers plus fries and two shakes. He was wearing a huge smile, looking completely satisfied. Kagome and Sota seemed to regain their energy as well and she knew she'd never keep up with whatever they had planned next.**

"Aww Mom, don't go!" Sota grabbed her hand. "We're just going to the movies next – we'll be sitting down the entire time! Right Sis?" The little boy enlisted his sister's help.

"He's right Mom, we're just going to the movies and probably straight home after that." Kagome said thinking she wouldn't last much longer after the movies herself!

But Mrs. Higurashi was already shaking her head. She leaned down to kiss Sota's cheek and fix his hair then looked to Kagome and Inuyasha. "No thanks dear, I'd probably fall asleep!" She laughed. "No you guys go on and have fun. I'm heading home to soak my feet then I'll get started on dinner. That's if you can eat anymore!" She reached out to poke Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Okay Mom, we'll see you in a little while." Kagome stepped forward to hug her.

"Umm bye and thanks!" Inuyasha thought he should say something.

"You're welcome Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi looked at him fondly then gave into impulse and hugged him. "Now you be a good boy and listen to Kagome, okay?" She pulled back to look into his face to see him blushing. She looked over at Kagome. "He's so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi kissed his cheek too then let him go. "I'll see you guys at home!" She waved goodbye then headed back. She hadn't even gone a block when she turned around again.

The three of them stood talking, possibly discussing what movie to go see when Inuyasha grabbed up Sota and put him on his shoulder, lightly holding him about the waist then took Kagome's hand. Her daughter smiled in delight and the three moved on.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked at the tears in her eyes, happy tears. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a carefree day with her children. Either she'd had work or just taking care of their home to spend much time with them or Kagome was involved with school and her friends or since she now traveled into the past, busy with Inuyasha and killing demons. Everyone's time had been focused elsewhere but this time Kagome had brought Inuyasha home for a vacation of sorts. They'd shopped for him, dressed him and taken him out and it had all been so much fun. "I'll fix something special for my family tonight, for my precious children and that includes you too Inuyasha!" She whispered and headed for the train station with a spring in her step.

* * *

**Kagome and Sota both warned Inuyasha what was coming so he wouldn't overreact when he saw the movie screen with people as tall as the ceiling and not to be worried about the loud sounds coming from the speakers, that it was part of the movie experience.**

But Inuyasha had learned his lesson, to wait and see before attacking. He did jump when the lights went down and the screen lit up but he didn't go on the attack. He was curious about the where the picture was coming from and kept looking behind them at the little window above their heads where the lights were coming from. He tried to ask questions too but Kagome, Sota and several other people kept shushing him so Inuyasha sat back grumpily until Kagome handed him some candy then he settled down to watch what was going on.

Kagome and Sota had the best fun watching Inuyasha even more than they had watching the movie. They decided that Inuyasha would much more prefer an action movie even if he didn't understand the storyline. There was lots of high speed chases and martial arts. Inuyasha responded with the rest of the audience with cringes, ooos and ahhs. He yelled at the screen telling people to watch out or to not take that and kick his butt! Occasionally he'd see a really cool move and his mouth would drop open in astonishment then ask Sota how they did that!

Again Inuyasha didn't want to leave. He stayed in his seat waiting for more until the lights came up then begged Kagome to stay so they could see it again but with Sota again pushing him and Kagome pulling him, Inuyasha reluctantly left the theater. He got them to promise to bring him again and that mollified him somewhat.

Kagome smiled all the way home. Inuyasha and Sota talked about the movie and would occasionally stop to try out some of the kung fu moves they'd seen. She'd have to remind Sota not to get Inuyasha started before he broke a wall or something but she couldn't be mad at him. Inuyasha was happy and excited in a way she'd never seen before. The ride home on the train went without incident though Inuyasha still wanted to ride on top so they could enjoy the night air.

By the time they got home, it was early evening and twilight had come. They found Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi watching the evening news.

"Mom, Gramps – we're home!" Sota said running in the house then plopping down next to his mother a huge smile on his face.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her son close to her side then looked up at Inuyasha. "Well you certainly look happy, I take it you enjoyed your first movie Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it was great! I wanted to stay and see it again but Kagome promised to take me back later!" Inuyasha notice how eager he sounded and thought that maybe he shouldn't act like a little kid. He stood up straighter and folded his arms only to miss the long sleeves of his kimono. Awkwardly he dropped his arms again.

"And I will Inuyasha. This something else you can do only here with me." Kagome told him raising an eyebrow and Inuyasha's smile came back. She knew he'd have fun gloating about the experience to Shippo and Miroku but more importantly it was something special just for them.

"So what did you go see?" Mr. Higurashi asked noticing how happy his family seemed to be around Inuyasha. "It must not have been a drama!"

Kagome laughed. "No Grandpa! We went to see a Jet Li movie and Inuyasha became an instant fan! They've been trying to mimic his moves all the way home!" She shook her head sadly informing the adults that neither boy could begin to match Jet Li's skills. She went to the couch to sit on the arm next to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Better watch out Mom, they'll probably start up again any minute." Kagome warned with a smile.

"Oh no! None of that in the house!" Mr. Higurashi said quickly. "You boys want to do that then take it outside!" He said sternly shaking a finger at them.

Inuyasha just shrugged. He'd dropped to the floor to rub his feet. Though the sandals were comfortable, he just wasn't used to wearing anything on his feet. "Okay by me." He wiggled his toes then stood up and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. She'd made him feel at home and he wanted to do something to thank her. "Umm, Kagome's Mom…would you like to go up the sacred tree? There's an awesome view of the city from up there." There wasn't much else he could offer but this.

"Oh! I don't know Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand over her mouth thinking of how high up she would be. But then Kagome and Sota were pulling her up off the couch. "What are you doing?" She giggled nervously.

"Yes! Mom would love it Inuyasha!" Kagome said for her mother. "Come on Mom, it's a really special feeling to be in the sacred tree and looking out over the city – like another world." Kagome's voice displayed her awe at the experience.

"It's really neat Mom, let Inuyasha take you up!" Sota urged too.

"And it's something only Inuyasha can do and he really wants to! Maybe to repay you for letting him spend so much time at the amusement park!" Kagome joked. "The next time we take him – he may never leave!"

Inuyasha eyed her angrily then had to laugh at himself. "What can I say, that place is fun!" By this time everyone was outside and staring up at the huge tree. Even Grandpa had tagged along.

"Can I go too Inuyasha?" Sota asked eagerly looking up at his hero.

Kagome frowned. "…Maybe you should take Sota up first then come back for Mom but…will you be alright up there by yourself Sota?" She was worried about him being up there alone and wondered if Inuyasha should just take them up one at time and stay with them until they were ready to come back down again.

"Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi looked really worried.

Sota looked from the tree to Inuyasha to his mother then back at Kagome. "I'll be fine. I trust Inuyasha besides, the limbs up there are so large that I can sit down and wait for Inuyasha and Mom. Okay Mom?" The little boy looked at his mother.

"I promise to be really careful." Inuyasha said as he asked their mother to trust him.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome and Sota. Both showed absolute faith and trust in Inuyasha. And she'd already seen him come down from the tree with Sota the day before. She took a deep breath. "Okay – but hang on tight Sota!"

Grinning Sota ran to Inuyasha then hopped on his back when Inuyasha kneeled. "Go Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just shook his head as he walked up to the tree then jumped up to the nearest branch. It was way too high for any normal human to jump to but he did it with ease. Then holding onto Sota, Inuyasha jumped higher.

Grandpa hadn't said much before this point. He'd watched the whole thing with a frown but now seeing Inuyasha climb the sacred tree so easily he spoke up. "It's the SACRED TREE! YOU SHOULDN'T CLIMB IT!" He yelled. "But look at him, he practically flew up it!" His voice was hushed now. "I can't even see them they're up so high!" Grandpa shivered. "Nope – no way I'm going up there and neither should any of you!" He said to Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi.

He was ignored for Inuyasha was already coming back down. With no one to carry, he went even faster and dropped to ground from a much higher point. Inuyasha had shed the hat once they'd gotten home and his ears flexed, his hair caught the breeze his movements created and he was smiling at finally being able to move freely. Inuyasha had heard the old man's words but decided to ignore them and went right up to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sota's safe and waiting on you. Ready to go up? I won't go fast and I'll be really careful okay?" Inuyasha held out a hand to her.

"Go on Mom. Inuyasha's really strong – I've seen him lift boulders, taking you up there will be really easy for him." Kagome urged. It wasn't flattering to compare her mother to a boulder but Kagome wanted her mom to know that she didn't have to worry.

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath then placed her hand in Inuyasha's. "Okay, okay since Sota's up there waiting all alone." She reasoned. "You'll be careful?" She asked with a weak smile because her knees were shaking.

"I will." Inuyasha promised then turned still holding her hand. He placed it on his shoulder then crouched low so she could get on his back. "Now hold on." He said then stood up gagging.

"Sorry!" Mrs. Higurashi had to laugh at herself because she'd held on too tight cutting off Inuyasha's air.

Inuyasha coughed and shook his head. "It's okay." He smiled at Kagome who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh then headed for the tree.

"It's not too late to say NO!" Grandpa called out but Inuyasha was already up in the tree. He shook his head then began to pace the yard muttering about demons in the sacred tree.

He moved slower this time, taking almost twice as long as he had with Sota so as not to scare the woman on his back. Inuyasha knew she was skeptical about enjoying this trip up the tree but he wanted her to like this, this small thing he could give in appreciation for her treating him like family.

"Almost there. You okay?" Inuyasha asked gently. He could still feel the tremors in her body but she said a quiet yes so he kept going. "Sota? We're about to come up." He warned the boy not wanting to surprise him with their sudden appearance.

"Fine Inuyasha. Is Mom with you?" He asked hopefully as he stood against the tree trunk giving Inuyasha enough room to land. Sota grinned as Inuyasha appeared with his mother. She'd had her eyes closed but opened to see him. "Take a look Mommy!" He said excitedly.

Inuyasha held still as Mrs. Higurashi carefully got off his back. He let Sota move up beside him and the little boy held his mother's hand then turned them both to look out over the city.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed the limb was practically as large as a picnic table. The whole family could sit up here comfortably. She squeezed Sota's hand seeing that he was indeed fine and unafraid then looked at the view her son was pointing at. She gasped and covered her heart. "It's so…beautiful…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed in pleasure. It was even better than she'd been told. The city glowed in the night and now the stars were appearing all around them. Her fear was gone as she took in all her eyes could see. Sota pointed out the sights to her and she listened absently too involved in just being there to listen well. She wanted to capture a star and keep it in remembrance of this day. Finally she pulled her eyes away from the view to look for Inuyasha. He was squatting down several feet behind them toying with a piece of bark.

"Oh Inuyasha – thank you! Thank you for sharing this with us! This whole day was special and it was all thanks to you, the special boy in my daughter's life." She laughed to see his embarrassed pleasure at her words. "I'm so glad you came home with Kagome. You make a wonderful addition to our family!" Seeing his shock, his hope, fear and excitement travel over his face, she just had to hug him again.

They stayed a little while longer all enjoying the view before Mrs. Higurashi decided they should head down. She was reluctant to go herself but she still needed to finish dinner and it would be Sota's bedtime soon.

"This was wonderful, remarkable, so very special but we should be going in now. Inuyasha please take Sota down first." She cupped her son's face and caressed it. He still looked excited and she completely understood.

Inuyasha hadn't said much but he was feeling higher than the tree they stood in. She'd claimed him as part of their family. He belonged to a family again, one that truly wanted him. Inuyasha didn't know if he could stand being so happy but he was damn sure going to try. "I can take you both down at the same time if you want." He offered.

"Oh no Inuyasha, I'll be fine!" She told him thinking that was asking too much of him.

"But he can do it Mom! Like Kagome said, Inuyasha's really strong." Sota told her not wanting his mom to be scared up in the tree all alone.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed knowing they were worried about leaving her. "I'll be fine boys, don't worry about me." She reached for Inuyasha's hand. "I know you're strong dear and I trust you, you'd never let us fall but I'd just prefer it if we went one at a time okay? For me?" Mrs. Higurashi gave him sweet smile much like the puppy eyes he'd turned on her and Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"Yes ma'am!" Inuyasha was quickly learning that Kagome's mom said what she meant and meant what she said. He'd take Sota down first then come back for her. "Let's go short stuff." He gripped Sota by the arm and swung him up on his back much to the boy's delight. "Be right back!" Inuyasha waved and jumped.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as he descended and disappeared. The tree was huge and it should have required some effort to climb it in either direction but Inuyasha did it so effortlessly. His movements were quite beautiful to watch but her eyes soon returned to the view. She sat and curled her legs to one-side. "I wish you were here to see your babies, meet Inuyasha and most of all to hold me and enjoy this view. I miss you my love." Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she thought of her husband. They'd spent many romantic nights beneath this tree and knew he would have loved this just as much.

Inuyasha returned silently to see a tear roll down her face and got worried. She didn't look scared. Actually she looked happy. "You okay?" He asked and saw her jump. "Sorry!"

"No, no I just didn't hear you come back. You're very quick aren't you?" Mrs. Higurashi wiped away her tear and smiled at him. "I was just thinking of Kagome's father, my husband. He would have loved this view and of course meeting you – our daughter's boyfriend." She teased and held out hand so he could help her up.

Inuyasha didn't smile because he was too concerned about her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He could still see the wet shine on her cheek and reached out to wipe it away. "I didn't mean…" He stopped as she hugged him.

"You're really sweet Inuyasha. I miss my husband but I'm fine, I promise." She pulled back then reached up to tweak his ears. "Let's go hmm? Dinner's already late."

She humbled him with her easy affection. "Okay. Just don't choke me again." Inuyasha said playfully, happy when she laughed. Inuyasha got her on his back then swiftly climbed down the tree.

Mrs. Higurashi actually enjoyed the trip this time. It was thrilling to move so swiftly while begin held so safely. She even told Inuyasha to go faster and laughed the rest of the way down.

Sota was there waiting with a huge smile and Mrs. Higurashi held him exclaiming over how much fun it was and she was glad she'd gone up.

"See I told you Grandpa, you should let Inuyasha take you up too. I keep telling him that he'd like it but he just keeps shaking his head." Sota sounded exasperated with the old man, he had no idea what he was missing. "Go on Grandpa!" He gestured towards the tree.

"I said no! I can't believe any of you went up there! It's a sacred tree for goodness sake! You worship it, not climb it!" Mr. Higurashi exclaimed waving his arms about.

"We didn't harm the tree Grandpa. With Inuyasha's skill and agility the tree was never in any danger. Besides birds, squirrels and other animals climb the tree all the time and the tree still lives. There no reason to be so upset." Mrs. Higurashi chastised gently.

Inuyasha eyed the old man warily and cautiously offered once more. "I'll take you if you want to Gramps. It's no problem. I'll even go extra slow for you." He'd already crossed his arms waiting for the elder Higurashi to explode.

He looked like a pouty child as he crossed his arms and glowered at Inuyasha. "No thank you! Can we go inside now? Isn't it time for dinner?" Grandpa was tired of this conversation and headed for the house.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and took Sota's hand. "Where's Kagome?"

"She went to finish making dinner." The little boy replied then reached for Inuyasha's hand. "Grandpa's stubborn huh?" He asked looking from one to the other.

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi both laughed. "Yes!" And holding Sota's hands, they followed the old man into the house.

* * *

**Kagome put them all to work when they came inside and dinner was soon on the table. They talked and laughed the whole meal recalling the special day with Inuyasha and even Grandpa had to laugh at some of his antics.** Afterwards they cleaned up then settled down with a board game. It took Inuyasha a while to get the rules but he was an active and aggressive player once it started making sense and of course it became a competition as to who could get the most points. Though they were having a lot of fun, both Sota and Mrs. Higurashi were soon nodding, tired from their day of fun.

In under two hours the house was dark and the inhabitants had lain down for a good rest. Inuyasha waited another hour to be sure the rest of the family was asleep before going to Kagome's room.

Kagome was sitting up in bed reading a text book knowing her desperation to get caught up on her work would keep her awake. She smiled widely at him for Inuyasha was wearing the pajamas that she'd gotten him. They were red just like his Fire Robe. She scooted over in the bed and folded back the covers for him. "Don't you look cute?" Kagome teased but she meant it, he did look cute.

Inuyasha snorted and got in the bed with Kagome. "Yeah, whatever!" He covered them the put his arm around her.

"Today was a good day wasn't Inuyasha?" She looked up to see him nod and smile. Kagome then spoke what was on her mind. "We haven't had so much fun as a family in a long time Inuyasha and with you here, we had a lot more fun. I know it sounds selfish but won't you come home with me more often? We'd have fun, you'd have fun and…and we'd have more time like this." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down at her curiously. Actually he'd been wondering if he could tag along with her more often without wearing out his welcome but he never expected Kagome to ask him to. He'd seen and done so many unexpected things today and he wanted to do more. Inuyasha loved his home, where he grew up and lived but he liked Kagome's era too and with her family, he could learn to love it just as much.

Kagome looked up and saw the longing he couldn't hide and felt hopeful. She sat up so she could see him better. "Think about it Inuyasha. When we don't have any clues on Naraku, we could come home and have dinner with Mom and everybody or come home on the weekends. We could go to the movies or another amusement park – there are tons of parks Inuyasha!" Kagome was trying to make her offer as attractive as possible." She turned his face more towards her and looked him over. There wasn't a trace of tension in his face and he was as relaxed as she'd ever seen him.

"Day after day we search for Naraku or we end up having to kill other demons. Before that you were bound to a tree for fifty years lost in sleep and before that…well you were just trying to stay alive Inuyasha." Kagome left out Kikyo not wanting her to intrude on her time with Inuyasha. "When were you allowed to have fun? Normally you don't laugh and smile much Inuyasha but here you have! By coming here with me, you could have fun and enjoy yourself. Don't you want that in your life Inuyasha?" Kagome cupped his cheek then let her hand fall to his chest to rest over his heart.

Inuyasha was silent as he thought about what Kagome said. His hand came up to play in her hair. Kagome's eyes pleaded with him but he could tell she was also prepared for him to say no. "I loved my mother unconditionally and I think she loved me the same way but where we lived – I was tolerated and hated. Only when we were alone were we allowed to laugh and be happy." Inuyasha opened him mouth about to mention Kikyo but then realized that she had no place in this conversation. "It's been a really long time since I've had as much fun as I've had here with your family." Inuyasha tickled her cheek to get Kagome to smile. "And your mom…she's the best." There was awe and genuine affection on Inuyasha's face as he spoke of Mrs. Higurashi. "She said, she said I was a wonderful addition to your family." His voice was hushed as he took Kagome by her arms. "She's accepted me – dog ears and all!" Inuyasha shook his head with an incredulous laugh. "It felt – it feels _really good!" _He pulled her close to kiss her and let her feel his joy. "For whatever reason your family seems to like me and I probably don't deserve you guys but if they want me here, if _you_ want me here then Kagome – just try and get rid of me!" Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

Kagome's laugh was full of relief and pleasure. "I knew my family liked you – Sota too. You're like his big brother Inuyasha. We'll work on Grandpa!" She hugged his neck tightly. "You come home with me anytime you want! Anytime!" Kagome couldn't be happier.

"I will, even if you're mad at me I'm just going to follow you." Inuyasha warned and pulled back to look at her again. "…I've spent most of my life alone Kagome and now you're sharing your family with me. I love it but it's weird too." Now he looked a little bemused.

Kagome rolled her eyes and held in her laughter at the thought of Inuyasha following her home like a puppy but sobered when he admitted just how alone he'd been. "You don't have to be alone anymore Inuyasha and I'd never deny you my home even when I'm angry with you for I want you to think of this as your home too." She held tight to his shirt letting him know she meant every word she said.

"Thanks Kagome. Thank you." He cupped her head and kissed her gently then with more heat. Emotion swamped them for a while as they kissed and touched each other but neither took it too far since the family was in the house, they didn't want to disrespect Mrs. Higurashi's trust in them.

The love birds cuddled down under covers and soon Kagome drifted off to sleep with a soft, tender expression on her face. Inuyasha stared out the window and chuckled softly for he couldn't seem to keep from smiling. He had not believed that his life could ever be this good. Of course not all of his problems were solved now that he had Kagome and her family. There was Naraku to deal with and he absolutely needed to kill him. The demon had been responsible for so much pain in his and Kikyo's lives, Naraku didn't deserve to live. And there would probably be other battles too with other demons and with his brother Sesshomaru. Then there was the simple fact that he liked fighting and testing his strength against other demons. That was as much a part of him as his dog ears.

But now there was Kagome. She had stayed by his side through everything that had come since she'd awakened him. Not only that but because of who she was, so open and friendly that she attracted others and now he had friends. Actual people he could count on, who walked with him and fought by him and for his life! _Maybe I was just waiting for Kagome all this time. Everything changed when she came and hell almost all of it for the better! I have family here in the future and a place to call home, how could I not be happy about that? And when I go back, there's old Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, yeah Shippo too but the fact is – I'd have none of it without her._ Inuyasha turned his head to look at the girl who'd changed his world.

He would come back often and as much as they could. Inuyasha would come to play, to rest and most of all to feel like he belonged – to be with his family. And to have days and nights with Kagome, fun filled days and long warm nights with her at his side.

_**~mg~**_

**Sunday morning came and everyone slept in. Unlike Saturday, no one had any specific plans so they just played it by ear. After a leisurely breakfast, they left the house and headed for the park. **Grandpa found someone to play Shogi with leaving the others to find something to do which didn't take long. First they rode the swings, Inuyasha pushing everyone then riding one himself and going extra high. Next was the slide and the monkey bars. Mrs. Higurashi had brought her camera and caught all their antics on film.

Some of Sota's friendsshowed up and wanted to play a game of baseball and they did their best to involve Inuyasha in the game. He hit a homerun first time at bat then had to retrieve the ball from several miles away. After that he just watched and cheered Sota on. Before heading back home for lunch, Mrs. Higurashi suggested a game of hide and seek and she even participated. They each had a turn with Sota finding the most people until it was Inuyasha's turn. Kagome knew what to expect so let herself be caught first then watched the surprise on her mother and Sota's faces when Inuyasha found them easily. Sota cried no fair when he learned that Inuyasha could sniff him out without even bothering to look. Inuyasha just tossed the boy up into the air and tickled him when he caught him. Sota quickly forgave him. As the day grew longer, faces grew somber because Inuyasha had decided to go home that evening.

"But why Inuyasha? We're only in school for a few hours." Sota whined as he sat on the floor next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was playing with Buyo, tickling the cat's ears or lightly catching its tail. "Because Kagome and you need to this homework stuff and I find that boring! Besides I should go back and make sure everybody's okay. And I'll be back in three days for dinner." Inuyasha explained though he really wanted to stay too but knew if he stayed, Kagome probably wouldn't get much done and he knew he kept her away from that school stuff too much already. It was just best to go and let her concentrate on school and the same could be said for Sota.

"Leave him be Sota, you can't monopolized Inuyasha's time. I'm sure he has things to do too." Mrs. Higurashi said as she entered the family room. Her hand came down on Inuyasha's head and stroked his hair. "But we are going to miss you." He'd changed back into his normal clothes after dinner and his sword was standing by the door. Her heart caught to think of him fighting monsters. "Inuyasha…"

"I think I got everything!" Kagome said entering the room. She was trying to be cheerful but she was already missing him. She'd explained that she needed to go to school for a little while to get caught up and that's when Inuyasha had told her he'd go back. At first she'd been afraid that he thought she didn't want him there but Inuyasha had been there before when she'd attended classes and the days had been boring for him. So he'd go back through the well, run down some leads on Naraku, maybe kill some pesky demons then check in with her on Wednesday.

She saw Sota looking down at the floor, upset Inuyasha was leaving and her mother's concerned face. Kagome realized she wouldn't be the only one missing the golden-eyed, silver-haired half demon.

"Mom packed everyone's favorite foods and there are more bandages and things if you need them. Oh and I got you a couple of those manga you like. I don't think we forgot anything…Mom?" Kagome asked as her mother put a finger to her chin to think.

"No dear, I don't think we did…" She broke off as Sota's head came up.

"Did you give him the cards Sis, so he can practice? I plan to win the next time we play that game Inuyasha!" He stood and hopped on Inuyasha's back. "You're gonna lose your shirt!" Sota knew being sad wasn't going to change anything.

"Ha! Don't count on it!" Inuyasha said putting the cat down and jumping up much to Sota's delight.

Grandpa put down the paper he was pretending to read and looked over at the young man that had brought such laughter into their house. "You know when you come back, why don't you bring back a few things – some famous writings or art or even something mystical!" The old man got excited over that. "I could display it at the shrine and charge people just for looking at it!" He cackled as his fever over getting some recognition and some extra money overcame him. "Make sure it's in good shape, okay Inuyasha?" He stood up rubbing his hands.

They all blinked, mouths hanging open as Grandpa walked out the room planning where he would display his new treasures.

"Uh yeah…is he serious?" Inuyasha asked as he put Sota down and wondered if he could find anything the old man would like.

"Probably." Sota, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi said together and they all began to laugh then walked Inuyasha into the kitchen.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's extra backpack which was stuffed near to bursting. He threw it over his shoulder like it was nothing then picked up his sword and put it through his belt. He petted Tetsusagia like it was a pet and Inuyasha had to admit, he'd missed the weight of it at his side. "Guess it's time to go." He turned to look at them and felt reluctance come over him.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Sota hugged his waist. "On Wednesday, right? I'll be waiting by the well!" The little boy looked up at his big brother and made him promise.

"If that's in three days then yeah, I'll be here. I'll be looking for you Sota." He patted the boy's head.

Mrs. Higurashi moved closer and put a hand on his arm. "Son…you be careful over there and when you want to come home, just come. You'll always have a home here Inuyasha." She saw him blink and look shyly away but he nodded quickly. "So adorable." Mrs. Higurashi laughed, leaned in and kissed his cheek then gently caressed one ear.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried to act like his wasn't blushing. "Yes ma'am…thank you and I'll be…I'll be home in just a few days." Inuyasha said his voice getting stronger with every word.

"I'll look forward to it!" She pulled Sota away from Inuyasha. "We'll let you two say your goodbyes in private. Walk him to the well Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi told them with a smile.

"Mom!" It was Kagome's turn to blush but as Inuyasha waved goodbye, she took his other hand then they stepped out into the night.

It wasn't late, just after eight yet there at Kagome's home, since they were up so high it was full dark and the stars were brighter than the city lights. It seemed as if they were alone in the world in their very own special garden. Dew had already fallen and it tickled Inuyasha's toes. Though they walked slowly, all too soon they reached the shrine housing the ancient well. Inuyasha opened the door but didn't step inside. He put the backpack down and took Kagome's other hand.

"It was my idea to go but now I don't want to." He said with a small laugh. "I had a good time Kagome…an _awesome time! _"And your mom, if there's a word better than best then that's her." Inuyasha hoped his mom didn't mind if he loved Kagome's mom like he was her son. "Sota's great too. Your gramps…" Inuyasha shrugged as he chuckled.

Kagome nodded and laughed. She could feel tears in her eyes even though they would only be separated for a few days; she was going to miss him horribly. "Mom and Sota love you Inuyasha, couldn't you tell? And don't worry about Grandpa, he's just rough around the edges. Kinda like Totosai."

"Ha! I hope he's not that bad!" Inuyasha let out full belly laugh then and she joined him. Once their laughter eased away, they stood in silence holding hands.

"So umm, tell everyone I said hi and that I'll be back on Friday afternoon. Explain to them I wanted to go to school for the whole week okay? I'm sure they'll understand." Kagome felt the touch of his claws and shivered remembering the pleasure they could give her.

"Yeah, I will. It feels weird to be going back, I've gotten used to being here." Inuyasha said in surprise for he hadn't realized that until that moment.

Kagome smiled in understanding. "It happens to me every time I cross over from one world to the other too. Sometimes I think it's good for me to see things from both perspectives because there much to appreciate in both time periods." Kagome took the initiative and stepped forward wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "My bed is going to feel so empty tonight Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stepped inside the shrine with Kagome in his arms. His head swooped down and took her mouth. "I know, I've gotten so used to sleeping with you that it will seem strange when you're not there." He said against her mouth placing little sipping kisses all over her face.

Kagome breathed deeply soaking in as much of Inuyasha's presence as she could to hold her over until she saw him again. Teasingly she squeezed his bottom then ran her hands over his back then reluctantly pulled back a little. Time was passing and soon she would have to go to bed if she expected to be able to get up in time to go to school. She opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha. "You know, I think my getting attacked was a good thing." Kagome said then gasped.

Inuyasha went rigid and gripped her arms. "How in the hell can you say that? Don't you remember how sick you got? Dammit Kagome you almost died – how is that a **good thing?" **He was barely restraining himself from shaking her to knock the stupidity out of her.

"Shh, Inuyasha!" Kagome hushed him and place a hand over his heart. He looked truly fearsome right then but she wasn't scared. Inuyasha's expression just showed her how very much he cared. **"It** **was a good thing** because we both stopped hiding our feelings for each other!" Kagome saw him relax as she explained and his hands now caressed instead of gripped her. "That attack brought you closer to me, closer to my family and…closer to my heart Inuyasha!" She stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips.

Inuyasha let her kiss him and felt her caring with every silky touch. "Okay, I get it but I'll never be happy about you being attacked." He said gruffly wanting her to know what he thought of that. "I feel closer to you too Kagome and your family too. You've given me so much, shared so much with me I never thought to have." Inuyasha looked over her face tenderly. "Kagome," He grinned at her as he remembered a line from the movie they'd seen. "Will you be my girl?" Her eyes flashed with pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Kagome jumped him, wrapping her arms and legs around him holding Inuyasha as close as possible to her body and heart. Inuyasha stumbled a bit and they were spotlighted for a few seconds in the moonlight. She was his now and he was hers, a couple blessed by the white light and destined to grow ever closer no matter what battles they had to fight or time periods they had to cross. Their hearts would always seek to be closer to the other.

* * *

_**I wanted to say thanks to everyone who re-read this story. Closer to You was my very first story here about five years ago. I was always proud of it but not satisfied with its format and it had lots of errors. I finally took the time to fix those errors and publish it properly as well as f**_**_lesh out the story somewhat. I hope you all enjoyed the new editions and for those reading for the first time - I'm happy you did! _**

**_If you enjoyed this story, please try my other Inuyasha stories. All are connected following the events that happened here. If you want to read them in order, just check the publish dates on my profile page. _**

**_Again thanks for reading and thank you for all who reviewed. I do love reviews!^^ Until next time, yours Marchgirl.  
_**


End file.
